Atlantica: A Fairy Tale
by meekobuggy
Summary: Prince John is under a great deal of stress as his father is slowly dying. He does not wish to marry the bordering kingdom's princess and embarks on a journey to find his own soulmate.  AU fic, John/OFC, generally PG but definitely mature content later
1. Prologue

**Authors comments: **This story began as a time killer/break during the time we were writing _Broken Bird_, posted to FFnet already. We kindly ask that if you like the stories we write, and if you do take the time to follow us or track our account for new alerts, to please leave a review. A few kind words are greatly appreciated and do go a long way to inspiring us to write more. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. Some people might even say that, when God had a spare magic trick, he created this prince. With his beautiful eyes and dark yet unruly hair, he managed to make every girl and woman in his country faint. The prince had everything going for him: good looks, money and even a talent for making pretty and old things glow and shine.<p>

However, this prince was lonely. He had been lonely for a very long time and his father was ailing. Having lost his mother a dozen season changes before, he needed to find a wife. Preferably, someone who liked him for who he was and not because of his title, so that when his father passed, the prince could take over the kingdom.

But, how was he going to do that? He decided to organize a Queen pageant. Girls from all directions came before his jury, made up of his godfather, Meredithus McKay; his trusted knight, adviser to the King and leader of the army of Atlantica, Sir Ronon Dex; and his head of house, Teyla Emmagan.

The prince's father, though still quite ill, continued on with his work. As much as he wanted his son, John, to assume the crown, the governing laws still required that the man must marry before he would be eligible. Prince John, while he would wed a woman for the need of the many, was not at all pleased with the choices who had sought him out. Princess Chaya Sar, of Proculus, was amongst one of the many that he would not even consider - despite his father's favor of the girl.

Prince John knew what he wanted, which was a woman who would rule by his side and offer her counsel. However, that was easier said than done. The women of his land, and the women who came from afar, that were of nobility, did not share the same beliefs he did. To rule with his heart, and not for the riches, was of grand importance.

Even though his most trusted people had created a list of women that they thought had potential, upon meeting them, Prince John had grown tired of the women doing whatever he told them to do. He decided to take it upon himself to find the right woman for him and he would do everything in his power to find her.

He packed some garments and got dressed in a pair of farmer's clothing he had asked from Farmer Woolsey, a dedicated servant, and set out on his horse to find his one true love; his princess, his queen.


	2. Chapter 1

It was indeed a lovely day for a tour of the market. Lady Aracely was out for her day of selecting the finest produce she could afford. After her parents' passing the prior year, she soon grew to find that the life she knew growing up, and that she observed through new eyes, was quite different.

While many of her public stature had their servants to wait on them, those who worked for the young woman were also her friends and dearly cherished. Often looked down upon by others, talk filled the streets of vile rumors that she was poor, herself. Aracely did not spend her fortunes on fine dresses and jewels. She much preferred the comfort of knowing that her people were healthy and well fed.

Prince John had been riding for moons at a time, only stopping for some needed sleep and nourishment - although rabbits were very fast and, at times, he landed face-first in the mud - and he rode to the edges of his country. He had never seen the kingdom this personally before. For the first time in his life, the young prince was completely alone, without his bodyguard at his side for direction. The prince was more than capable of taking care of himself, but, still, it was strange and, yet, liberating.

When he came close to the village of San Franciskus, his horse lost a shoe and John knew he had to get it repaired in order to continue his journey. Not wanting to push the horse to its limits, John walked into the village holding the reigns and set out to look for a blacksmith.

With San Franciskus being so close to the edge of his father's kingdom, and it being in such a desolate place, Prince John wasn't surprised that the villagers were looking at him. He was a stranger, of course, and they were wondering what he was doing in their village. One thing he quickly found he enjoyed was the anonymity that came with his journey. No one recognized him, or at least they pretended not to. In either scenario, John was pleased.

Carefully, the prince approached a boy who had been watching him warily, since he entered what clearly was the center of their commerce. He had to be about twelve or thirteen years of age. "Hello there," John greeted with a kind voice. "Would you be able to help me? I am looking for a blacksmith, someone to help me with my horse. Do you happen to know of one?"

The boy simply pointed towards an old shack. Steam could be seen coming through the rooftop and from the door, which looked as if it was ready to bust open only never to close.

"Thank you." John smiled as he lead his horse towards the blacksmith. There was a sign on the blacksmith's door saying something along the lines of 'Enter at your own risk' and John opened it, now realizing why the sign was on the door. He had to cough violently because of the smoke, but, once it cleared out, a man with wild hair and a dirty face could be seen standing over the fire, with a hot sword in his hands. "Excuse me, are you the blacksmith, sir?" John asked.

"I am Radell! Blacksmith of San Franciskus! Behold!" the man exclaimed, wielding the sword from its fire and then blinked when he saw the stranger in front of him. "Excuse me," he chuckled. "The villagers think that I'm a madman."

John nodded slowly as he took in the man and the environment. "I fail to see where they might get the impression. I am here to seek your services, if you are willing?"

"What's it going to be, stranger?" Radell put the sword back on the fire and almost danced his way towards John. "A new sword, perhaps? Armor? You look like a peasant. Are you really traveling without armor? Are you a madman?" Radell was standing almost nose-to-nose with John. "Or do you seek death, to travel the roads unprotected?"

He could not help but wonder to what this person spoke of. "I have not encountered any dangers on my travels. I simply request your assistance with repairing the shoes for my horse." Still, the curiosity could not help but to get to the better of the prince. "Are the lands truly that dangerous?"

"We're a village on the border, stranger," Radell said as he lifted the horse's feet one by one. "Atlantica may be a peaceful country, save from the taxes the King weighs on the working souls, but Chulakka, the country on our other side, is not." Radell then started to check the horse's bridle. "The people of Chulakka are savages, all of them," he spat. "They like to come at night, and plunder everything in their path. Sure, we have gone to the king and asked him for protection, but he would not even send his worst soldiers to aid us." The strange little man made a face. "But we make do, we have me. And a genius to help us make weapons that frighten the savages."

John frowned. He had not heard of these people and his father certainly had not mentioned it. "What else do these savages do?"

However, before Radell could answer, the door opened to fill the work space with sunshine from the outdoors. Aracely, who often visited her father's former friend, also brought him fresh bread and meats that she would acquire or had left over from meals from her own household. "Radell?" she called out his name.

"Oh, Lady Aracely!" Radell clapped and danced his way towards the young woman. "How kind of you to grace me, once again, with your presence."

"Off that behavior my friend. I have some breads and dairy for you and your small ones," she grinned as she pulled her satchel flap back for him to see. "I hoped to bring some fruit, but young Jinto was quick to the take."

Prince John had to squint to see the woman properly. Her voice sounded pleasant enough, and for her to bring this... madman food for him and his family was a gesture of the heart. He couldn't help but smile as his horse started to become uneasy. "Radell, how about I put my horse outside with the water and hay? Do whatever you have to do, I will pay you, no matter how much. I'm quite hungry, if you could point me into the direction of your tavern, and I'll be out of your hair."

"Yes, yes," Radell said, waving his hand. "Outside is fine and I doubt that you could spare your change any more than we can. I will tend to your horse, I assure you."

Aracely had immediately quieted, having not been used to seeing others in her friend's shop. And those whom she did were often those sent by the King to collect what precious money he managed to earn. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the stranger, once she was able to see him clearly. While he dressed like a commoner, he was well-kept and groomed to that of higher nobility. If she knew any better, he could even pass for the Prince, himself, having met him briefly during her family's first and last visit to one of the King's galas.

John put his horse outside, at the hay and water, and secured the reigns. "Radell? Tavern?" John peeked his head back into the shop.

"That way." Radell's hands flew in the air and pointed in no direction at all.

"I thank you," John replied happily.

Outside, after having said her goodbyes and reminding the man of being cautious, Aracely, searched in her bag for some coinage. She did not carry much with her, for fear if she were attacked by thieves. She did still wish to purchase some extra dairy to leave on Radell's stoop, before ending her day, as nightfall was approaching quickly.

John decided to ask someone else for the tavern. Surely they must have a tavern in this village? He was hungry and thirsty and hoped that Radell would be able to make horseshoes for him before he'd close shop, although John feared that this was not the case. He then hoped that the tavern had beds.

Seeing the young woman from Radell's shop again, he carefully approached her. "Uhm... excuse me, miss?"

Jumping, she turned to face the voice, recognizing him from the darkness inside the shop. "If you are looking for my money, I should tell you that I only have two pence, that you can have, if you will simply let me be on my way," she replied. It would not be the first time that she was accosted for her funds, or her gender. Aracely did manage to get away those times, by freely offering all her possessions she carried, and only once did she have to defend herself - as much as she despised it.

"I am merely looking for the tavern, miss." John smiled widely as he fumbled a few gold coins out of his own satchel. "I am willing to pay you for your directions." He held up a gold coin.

Aracely looked at the money before shifting her gaze up to the man. "You should not display your wealth like that," she replied, lowering her voice. "There are men twice your size who come through who will not hesitate to take your head for that one coin."

"I can defend myself, thank you for your advice, miss." John chuckled. "If they want this coin, I can give them even more, without a fight. Currency means nothing to me." He took the time to fully look at her; she was gorgeous. And she wasn't afraid of him or to tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

"Yet your arrogance will be your misfortune. The tavern is that way, just past the dairy house," Aracely said, quickly finding a dislike for the man. Before he could ask for more, or she was willing to hear more, she started walking onwards, back to her home. Radell's extra dairy would have to wait.

John rolled his eyes at her. "Thank you!" he called after her and headed towards the tavern. Now that he thought of it, she looked a little familiar, but, then again, he had met a lot of people at his father's balls, and he went only because he had to, so he wasn't sure. He really should have paid more attention when he was younger.

"Danyel! We need more spirits!" Vala called to her husband, who was tending the bar. "These men...oohhh... need more!" She smiled widely. "We have a new face," she said as she eyed John entering the hall.

"Vala, watch yourself," the man warned his woman. He watched the stranger, making sure that their leverage from hording thieves was close by.

"Hello," John said. "My name is Johan. I'm a traveller and my horse is getting new shoes from your blacksmith. I was wondering if I could have something to eat and drink, and maybe a place to sleep?"

Vala guided _Johan_ to a small table, away from a rowdy group that was watching him. "Well, food and drink we can certainly offer. However, accommodations is not up to me, unfortunately," she sighed, looking him over and wishing she wasn't married for a brief moment. "You would have ask the bedkeeper over there. I'll be right back with some good eating for you, dear."

Danyel narrowed his eyes as his wife went back to the kitchen to find something for the man. "We have no beds," he said, getting right to the point. No beds, at least for a first-time stranger. The couple never rented out their rooms to those they did not see more than once, and there were certainly not many places in the village that would offer up shelter, voluntarily, so close to the season.

"All right," John replied. "Then, after some food and drink, I'll see if your blacksmith has finished with my horse, which I doubt. If not, I will take my bedding and sleep outside the village."John didn't realize that it was so bad out here. Had he known of this, or at least his father, he would certainly have come with his knight, Ronon, and their army, to defend these people.

Returning with a plate of hot chicken, Vala recognized the look on her lover's face. She said nothing as she set the plate on the table, before joining him behind the bar. "Honestly, Danyel, he doesn't look too bad," she whispered. "Surely we can do something?"

"Even savages can smarten up," her husband replied as he poured a mug of ale for his wife to hand over to the stranger. He then sighed. "I suppose, if it makes you happy, he could sleep in the stables with his horse."

"Thank you, love," she grinned, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Coming back to the table, she sat beside the stranger. "We may not have beds to offer, but we can offer a roof in the stable. It is not much, but, for a night, it's safer than sleeping in the forest around here."

John smiled. "Thank you, ma'am." He took a bite of the chicken and immediately loved it. It was so much better than the animals he had eaten in the days away from home.

After paying for his meal, Danyel was the one to show their guest to his accommodations for the night. It was mostly because of his concern for his wife's safety, as she had such a great heart for people. "The old man usually opens his shop not long after sunrise," he said carefully, watching for any sort of threat.

"Thank you." John nodded and then looked at Danyel. "I understand why you and the rest of your villagers are wary of strangers like myself, but surely it can't be that bad. Your village looks _almost_ pristine."

The barkeeper narrowed his eyes. "The people here work hard for what they have. When taxes come due, only then does the rich know who and where we are. As far as our streets, did you not notice a single soul out?"

"You'll have to forgive my ignorance," John chuckled. "I have lead a very sheltered life."

"Clearly. If you truly must know, a woman does not walk the streets without a man to protect her, if she leaves her home at all, after the sun sets. It is nearly the season. The warriors from Chulakka come and take our wives, our daughters, for their own. That is our life here."

John was shocked. Surely, had his father heard of this, he would have sent someone to help these people out, as they were a part of his kingdom? "Have you petitioned the King? Or at least the council?"

Danyel shook his head, irritated. "Of course we have. However, it seems we do not provide enough riches or produce to be worthy of his services. Rarely we ever see one of the court's horsemen come through and, even then, it is rare."

John hoped he wasn't intrusive, but he was curious. "What defenses do you have? And I know that it may sound out of place, but have you considered moving your village closer inland, with more fertile lands?"

"Why? Apart from the savages, this is our home. For generations, we have lived here. Times haven't always been this bare. We used to be able to provide for many towns. The land has grown tired now, but, in a couple of years, we will be able to do just that." Danyel cocked his head. "We have a alchemist living in our midst. She's the almighty Samanthia, and she usually has devices at hand that saved several women and children during the season. Also, most of our women and children are in a village not far from here, to keep them safe. What's it to you, stranger?"

"I want to help. I have friends with weapons and resources to fight," he replied, with deep worry for these people he only just met.

Danyel couldn't help but laugh at that. "I am sorry, Sir, but you don't look like you're even able to lift a sword."

John shrugged. _Not now, no..._ "At least let me help you make the preparations to defend this village. I can help you build things, such as traps."

The man did not answer. "I will speak about your offer with our council, tonight. However, I cannot guarantee our presider will be comfortable with your presence. Have a good night, Johan."

"Good night, Danyel." As the man left, the prince looked around at his home for the night and began to slowly dislike what he learned of his ill father more and more. When he would become King, one day - probably sooner than later - he'd do things differently. Maybe divide the country in certain parts, with their own person who'd directly answer to the King. Smiling up to the wooden ceiling as he laid down, John thought that would be a great place to begin his reign.

Meanwhile, across the village, concerned locals were quick to gather at their presider's home. After being let in from the darkness, each person spoke, expressing their concerns and fear of the new stranger.

Aracely did not say a word as she listened, still trying to make an unbiased opinion for herself. "What has he done to cause worry?" she asked, not wishing to yet share that she, too, had come across him, nor her suspicions.

"Well, nothing," Danyel spoke after informing the congregation that the visitor was in his stable. "Apart from the reaction my lovely wife had on him, I swear, she would have devoured him whole if she wasn't married to me. He showed real interest in the village and its inhabitants. He also offered to help out to prepare us for this season."

That stirred up a lot of murmuring, but Aracely was still silent as she listened. After a moment, she looked out the window that oversaw the main road. "Hear his suggestions, but continue to tread lightly. He may have some ideas that can certainly help us in some way, even if he may not."

"What if he has come for one of our daughters, Aracely?" one man cried out. "What if he is one of _them_? I lost one child to the Chulakkans already. I do not want to lose another."

She smiled at the man. "I have met this stranger this afternoon and I truly do not believe that he is here for our children. I do suspect he has reasons for his presence, but, so far, I do not foresee him to be a threat, as long as we are cautious."

"His name is Johan," Danyel said. "He doesn't look like he can wield a sword, but maybe his strength is in his head instead of hands. Radell is taking care of the shoes of his horse, and I must say that the horse looks strong, and healthy. Perhaps this Johan is of nobility, as yourself, Lady Aracely, although, if he was, he probably should have dressed himself better."

Aracely believed that as well, except that he was actually of higher blood than she. "It is possible. Still, use caution in your dealings with this man until we learn more of his intentions."

"I shall take him to Samanthia tomorrow, then," Danyel offered. "And _maybe_ offer him a room," he added, almost inaudible.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. Her friend was certainly a jealous mate for Vala, but was still a good man with a warm soul. "We will see if he decides to stay another night. I will be at the market tomorrow and, maybe, observe his movements. If he visits your stands, do not refuse his business. He does have some fortune that he carries and we all could use what we can get, regardless."


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, after quite a comfortable night's sleep, John was woken by the sun rising right in his face. He nearly fell off the roof of the stables when he rolled over, but managed to hold on to the ledge and gently land on his feet, in the hay. Surprisingly, not landing within a few feet of a horse that could kick him in the head.

It was still early and not a lot of people were in the streets of the village, so he decided to take a walk around the settlement, making mental notes what could be done to help defend this village a little better, should they want his help.

Inside the tavern, Aracely visited with Vala for their morning cup of tea while Danyel worked on the couple's finances. "The King isn't going to be leaving us with much, this year," he said. "We'll be lucky if we get to keep the profits from a full night to live on. Again."

"Oh my Danyel, don't be so negative," Vala smiled and winked at her husband. "Who needs food when you have love to live off of?"

"When you decide that we'll have a child and we have nothing to feed her, what can love buy us?" he asked as gently as possible.

"Well, maybe we have to consider leaving this place, then." Vala made a face. "Not that I want to, but..."

Danyel glanced at their friend who sighed. He knew Aracely had been trying to keep people from having to leave their homes, simply because of that reason. "We do what we have to for our families," he said simply, knowing that he wasn't just speaking to Vala.

"Things will change, they have to change!" the woman cried before she ran to the back, with her husband chasing after her.

Aracely sat quietly in the empty supper hall. Her friend was absolutely correct. Things needed to change, but how?

After his walk around the village, John made his way into the tavern, finding it empty apart from the nice young lady he had met the day before. "Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "I think we got off wrongly yesterday, for which I apologize. My name is Johan."

She looked up and nodded slowly. "Johan...interesting name," she replied, still not giving him hers. "You seem to be causing a great deal of gossip since your arrival."

"Really?" he replied, amused. "Such as?"

Sipping her tea, Aracely wrapped her fingers around the warm mug. "The people speak of ideas that you may have to defend our village. What interest in our people do you have - Johan?" The way she spoke his name was different. Speculative even, as if she did not believe it to be so.

"I am just a traveler, miss." John smiled. "I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to helping pretty ladies, such as yourself." He winked. "My mother always raised me to be aware of my surroundings and help where I can. My father... well... he makes different choices."

The small smile that had been ghosting her lips disappeared. "So you are here for our women," she said bluntly.

"Oh please, no!" John realized what he had said. "As of yesterday, I had never heard of Chulakka and their raids here." He wished he could eat his foot right now. "Had it not been for Radell being so open about your troubles, I would not have offered my help and would have left, with my horse, for further traveling."

Aracely looked him over. The man was well fed and appearing to be in good health. "Just what does your resources have to offer us?" she asked, slipping into her presider mindset. If the man truly was capable of fending off the upcoming season, she needed to at least entertain the options he might set forth.

"Well, first off, I'd like to know in what way your men defend this village, without the help of this... alchemist. I've already walked around the village and I have seen that you have not dug deep holes yet. Did you know that you could dig deep holes and put spikes in them, cover them up and none would be the wiser? Your attackers would not see it coming when they fall in."

"Have you not seen our men to begin with? My people here are not in the health that would be able to sustain the heavy labor that would be required to dig your holes," she pointed out. "I struggle to maintain steady nourishment for those of the village that have more strenuous specialties, such as Radell, who you saw for yourself, yesterday."

John nodded. "In how many days do you think those _people_are coming?" Maybe he had time to dig at least one hole and let Radell fill it with pointy swords.

Aracely shook her head. "There is no way to know. It depends more on the amount of women they wish to acquire. If they want more, they come earlier. If just for a few, it could be as late as the harvest."

"Fine. I'll start digging holes, if you'll allow me to," John said. "I could also try to send word to my..._friends_ and see if they're willing to help out." He was going to help these people. If this woman wouldn't allow him to - he figured she was the head of the village, the presider that Danyel mentioned - he'd get on his horse, go back home and force his father to do something about this situation.

There was an air about him, of grandeur and poise, that she both could relate to and despise at the same time. While the man was free to dig all the holes his heart wished, she found it odd that he asked permission. It was very unusual. Nodding slowly, she gave him her blessing. "As long as you do not seek payment for your labor."

John rolled his eyes and fumbled five gold coins out of his pocket. "Here," he said, "I'll pay you for letting me try and do something for your village." He sat down in front of her with a big, goofy grin on his face. "I'll give the other five gold coins when I'm done."

She picked up one of the coins he dropped on the table and studied it. It was clean, as if it were freshly pressed. Only the currency that came out of the castle was ever this glimmering. Aracely looked at _Johan_, rolling the coin around in her fingers. She knew that her friends were preparing the wine still for the evening, so they were alone for the time. "Who are you?"

"I told you." John realized that this woman could very well be on to him, but he was sure going to try to hold off on the truth for a bit longer; it could save him his life.

"If you speak lies to me, I will know," Aracely said, pushing the coins across the table, away from her. "Take your money. We do not want it."

John sighed as he pushed the coins back. "My father is a nobleman. I took some of the money he received from the King and left home. With the money, I want to try and help out as many people as possible. Please, let me prove my sincerity to you. I don't wish you any harm, I only want to help."

She matched his gaze with a fire of her own. "I will know if you are sincere by your actions," she replied. Of course, that meant more than just digging holes to her. Feeding the hungry, bringing heat to the cold. There was so much that people needed that went unnoticed by the rich.

He thought for a second, and remembered that one of his father's army stations was close by. Which was nonsensical, considering they weren't even helping the citizens of San Franciskus, simply because his father hadn't ordered them to. "Give me three days, I'll have to leave the village for three days." He knew that there weren't many soldiers stationed there, but the least he could do was to bring a cart with food to the people, even if it meant to leave his horse behind for the soldiers to break it. The station was only a day away, but if he wanted to keep his cover, he needed more days.

Aracely wasn't sure. She couldn't stop the man from leaving of his own will, but the dangers out there were too great. Even she wouldn't send this strange man out to his death like that. "I will ask Halling to accompany you. Two men are less likely to be attacked on the paths than one. He is one of our strongest fighters," she offered, with clear concern for his safety.

"Miss, I've traveled to this place on my own. I thank you for your concern, but the scariest thing I encountered was a wild boar, which I caught and gutted for dinner." John smiled. "I am sure that I will be fine and, I promise you, I will return with something your village could use."

"Then you, _Sire_, were fortunate. You may not be as so a second time."

"Don't do that." John glared and cocked his head. "What are you? A seer?"

Aracely smiled and figured she could give him a sampling of his own. "I am simply well-travelled, myself."

"That's not a real answer," John pointed out and walked to the bar. "Danyel! There's a gift for you on the bar, I'll be back in a couple of days. Thank you for your hospitality!" He put the gold coins the lady discarded earlier on the bar and bowed to her. "Milady, I'll see you soon."

She watched him through narrowed eyes. After he left, she let out a deep breath. This man could very well be the end of the village but, yet, he also brought a sense of hope that hadn't been there in a long time. Aracely took two of the coins and left to find her friend. She felt an unease about the future and knew it would be wise to have Halling follow the man, for his own safety and her conscience. At least with the coins, the man would be able to purchase medicine for his own father.

At the end of the first day, John was traveling slow; he could tell he was being followed. Sighing, he started to set up camp and waited for his follower to catch up. "Look, I know she sent you to come and follow me, so at least you could join me at the fire and have a rabbit with me," he called out as he started to skin the beast.

"Aracely means well. The forest is not safe at night, especially during this time," Halling said when he reached the man's fireside.

"Ah, Aracely, huh? So that's her name." John pushed a stick up the skinned rabbit's behind and held it over the fire while he handed Halling the bottle of wine he still had in one of the satchels on his horse.

"She is like a daughter to me," he said sternly, taking note of the man's tone as he sipped some of the wine. "For her to request for me to watch over you, she sees something that the others have yet to."

"I don't need a babysitter." John looked at Halling and sighed. "I don't _want_ a babysitter, I'll be fine."

Shrugging, the older man grinned. "Who said I was one? I'm just having a rabbit with another traveler. That wine...it's not from our village."

"No, it's from my father's orchard," John said. "Apart from some coins, I took a few bottles of wine, as well."

At the mention of the currency, Halling pulled out one of the said coins. "Yes. I have been - ordered - to purchase medicines while on my travel. I wonder just how much this pretty thing can offer."

John had to chuckle. So she did take a few coins to help out some of her villagers. "Well, I'd say plenty." He nodded. "I was thinking about purchasing medicine for your village as well, amongst other things. I mean, those soldiers up ahead must have plenty!"

"I wish you luck. At least once every moon, we go to them with as much of the funds we can spare to ask for their assistance, but we are never successful. They tell us that what they had was just sent out to other villages also in need. I even studied them from the woods. They have not sent out any stock from their walls, but I observed much going in," Halling described with disgust.

"Well, that's not right," John muttered as he turned the rabbit. The more he learned about his father, the more he started to despise him. Who in their right mind would have heartless soldiers?

"Aracely insists that we keep trying, that someone will do something. Her heart is so big, but, sometimes, we cannot help but think that it is due time to move on to other lands."

John nodded; he had had that conversation with Danyel. "Not to worry, Halling, I will do what I can, and help defend your people."

The man snorted. "You speak as if you have the King's ear, boy."

"Well, some people say I bear a striking resemblance to the King's son. Maybe that will help me get the medicine and food I want from the soldiers." He smiled wickedly.

"You may look like Prince John, but, dressed like that, they won't give you a second glance. Have you truly no experience with the rich? They are not at all like Aracely."

"Oh, my clothes..." He looked down on himself and then remembered he did have something of use packed on his horse. He just wished that Halling would stop following him. "I can try. I told Aracely that I want to prove my sincerity to her, and I will. I will try with the soldiers, and I will keep on trying until I'm successful. My father is a nobleman, thus I have had my share of interacting with the rich, but they bore me. All they can think about is their bloodline. And setting up arranged marriages between families," John spat. "I decided to leave and find my own... soulmate, without anyone interfering."

Halling stared at the boy. "Doing a fool's errand like this is not the way to earn her trust. When she says something like that, she expects you to go hungry for a night to feed your neighbor..." It was suddenly as if a light lit above him. "Dear God..."

"What?" John said and quickly pulled the rabbit out of the fire. It wasn't burned. "Halling, you scared me. For a minute there, I thought I had burnt our dinner."

All he could do was stare at this man. Swallowing hard, Halling lowered his head. "Forgive me. But there had been a messenger that came through the village about two fortnights back, who said Prince John had left to travel the country. I - we - found it difficult to believe and, now, you...Please forgive me," he repeated and kept his head down.

John blinked. "Halling, please don't." He should have shoved his foot in his mouth a long time ago.

"Lady Aracely warned that you were not who you said you were. I did not believe her, and I know that she is usually right when it comes to noble bloods. Please, my apologies..."

"Stop that, please." John rolled his eyes and tore the rabbit in half, handing Halling the bigger piece. "I have done nothing to have earned your respect, Halling."

"You still are the Prince," he said, taking the meat after some hesitation. "I fear that we have spoken too - freely."

"Don't be ridiculous." John smiled and took a sip of the wine, then handed the bottle back to Halling. "There's a reason I set out on my own, and there's a reason why I don't use my own name."

Nodding slowly, Halling grew to understand. He had witnessed Aracely do much of the same and it was only then that the village came to depend on her help. With the withered crops and the attacks, the others of her title had left for homes closer to the castle. "Is it true, then? That you truly left to find a wife?"

John nodded slowly. "Father is ill, and the laws require me to get married before I can become king. I really want someone to get to know me for who I am, not because I'm the prince. However, time is running out, and I fear that I will have to settle for my father's choice." He then shrugged. "In the meantime, I will do whatever I can to help your village, as long as you keep my true identity to yourself, please."

Halling was reluctant, but agreed. "Lady Aracely should be informed, Sir. She - is more than what you may think," he said carefully, watching for his reaction. When the man said the girl was like a daughter, he was speaking the truth. He also could tell, when she asked of him to look after the traveler, that there was something of curiosity that he had never seen in her eyes before.

"If you'll just stop with the 'sir' calling and being polite, I will inform her." He smiled. "Although, I might have to do that _outside_ the village, to stop her from smashing my brains in with something heavy."

To that, the older fellow could not help but laugh. "Perhaps. She does not care for the King and she makes no attempt to hide that from anyone."

"You know.. I always thought my father was this great man, a good carer for his underlings," John said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But, what I've learned in just the last day just... it makes me so angry."

"There are times that our parents let us down in some way. What you must remember, after he passes, is the good that he had done in his time. It will be up to you to redeem the land for his misfortunes as, in the end, we are all simply men," Halling assured him. "What you should be looking for, in your quest for your bride, is someone who is familiar with the needs of those who have not been as fortunate as you, but still has the will to stand for herself." _Like Aracely._

John nodded. For some odd reason, he had felt this strong pull towards Aracely, but she was obviously a leader to her people, and it didn't feel right to take her away from them. He would, however, take care of the village to the best of his abilities when he was King, even if it had to be with Chaya. "Thanks, Halling."


	4. Chapter 3

Halling decided not to accompany him on the last leg of his journey towards the soldier's station, but remained in the forest, and John had reluctantly gotten into his Royal garments to get the supplies he needed from the station. He met up with Halling at their campsite, with a cart filled with food, medicine and blankets. John had probably robbed the soldiers from their last meals until the next delivery, but he didn't care. "What do you say, Halling? Shall we travel throughout the night?" He smiled widely as he hopped off the cart to change back into his pauper clothes.

The man was speechless at what John had come back with. "You are our savior," he said, patting him on the back. "If Aracely only suspected your true self before, she will certainly be sure when we return. This is greatly more than we could ever pray to receive."

"I've instructed the soldiers to give up a few of their livestock, as well. The commandant probably needs to do a bit of complaining first, but, in a week or two, you'll have a handful of pigs and cows, as well. Let that be our secret as a surprise for your village." He took the reigns of Halling's horse and tied them up on the cart. "It'll be an honor for me if you would ride with me on this cart, Halling."

He waited to get on the cart so that Halling had to get up there first, and they started their journey back to San Franciskus. Tucked away underneath the cart were a few barrels with explosive powder that would certainly help them fight off the people of Chulakka.

During the night, when Halling was taking a nap, John could hear some horses coming from between the trees. He stopped the cart, which woke up Halling, and grabbed the torch so he could try to make out the people in the trees.

"Please, we wish you no harm. If you are hungry, we can give you food. If you're in need of medicine, we can give you that, as well. There is no need to harm us," John called out. Slowly, a handful of people started to emerge from the treeline. It was dark, but John could tell these were nomads. And they were armed.

Halling started to hand them food and blankets, until the people retreated back into the forest. "How did you know?" Halling asked him as he got back on the cart. "How did you know they would not hurt us?"

"I didn't," John said softly as he re-adjusted the torch and gave the two horses the command to continue their journey. At this pace, they would reach San Franciskus when the sun would rise.

Aracely had been deeply distracted as she thought about Halling and Johan. The season was soon approaching and it was not safe to leave the village for pleasure traveling. Coming out from the tavern, she watched as the people began their morning routines before turning to return to her own home, as her friend would know to find her there upon his safe return.

One of the village scouts rode in on his horse. "Lady Aracely! Lady Aracely!" he cried out. "Halling and the stranger are about to return!"

Turning quickly, she looked up at him in surprise. "Are you positive? They are uninjured?" she asked as she raised her dress to run up to the horse.

"Yes, Milady," the scout replied. "And they are uninjured. You will not believe your eyes when you see them." The scout pointed yonder and, in the distance, two horses could be seen, followed by two figures on top of a cart, followed by the cart itself.

Her mouth fell open slightly before nodding. "Thank you," Aracely said as she began back down the main road. She could not help but run a few steps to bring herself closer. "Are my eyes deceiving me?" she asked as they slowed to a stop on her approach.

"No, Aracely. Johan managed to get all this on his own," Halling said as he hopped off the cart to greet her.

She blinked, unable to find her words. Looking back up, she found the man watching her. "Once you two settle, we must talk."

John looked at Halling and nodded. "Yes, we do... but I actually wanted to leave the cart and its contents up to you to divide amongst your people. I really want to start digging holes, now."

Aracely's chest heaved with the deep breath she took. She continued to look at him as she spoke to Halling. "Bring him to my table this evening. We shall share tonight's meal as we discuss more."

"Of course," Halling nodded with the slightest bow before looking at John with a raised brow. "I will store our new riches in the tavern's floor bed."

"I suppose I can help you with that." John nodded and followed Halling and the cart to the floor bed. "She's not going to beat me with a heavy object tonight, is she?" he asked, as they started to unload the supplies and sort the food from the medicines and the blankets.

The man chuckled and shook his head as he watched Aracely walk away. "I do not believe so. However, you would be pleased to know for her to invite you to her table generally means that she has welcomed you to the village. You should find little trouble with our people."

"Well... I suppose that is a good thing." John nodded and looked at the barrels of explosive powder. "I think your alchemist would be very happy with those."

"Yes," Halling nodded. "We will bring them to her at an upcoming daylight, if she does not already know of our acquiring it. Come, I will help you with your - holes."

By midday, they had dug one hole, about six feet deep and six feet wide. Both men were sweating like pigs and John had to pull off his shirt because the over-sized shirt had started to cling and wrap around his body. He and Halling had quite the gathering around them; the small children loved looking down on them and playing in the sand they were discarding.

"My, my, aren't you a looker," Vala greeted the men with a large grin as she brought them some beverage. "Such a shame I am already wed."

"Thank you, ma'am." John gratefully took the large pint of lemonade and started to drink from it. "Danyel must be a very lucky man."

In a low voice, Halling carefully said, "Do not encourage her. She has a - voracious - appetite for men, despite being a happily married woman."

He grinned. "Don't worry, Halling, I have a virtue to protect." John nearly dropped his mug of lemonade when Halling elbowed him in the side and started to laugh. "I swear! All those stories about me? Completely false!" he whispered in the man's ear.

"Of course," Halling replied, to appease the prince, still not believing a word. "You can clean yourself in my home before we go to Aracely. She may be a welcoming hostess, but she also enjoys cleanliness for supper."

"I appreciate that, Halling, thank you. Let's try to get another, smaller hole in, first." John pointed towards a small twig. "There."

Opening the large heavy door, Aracely's friend and servant, Gabriella, smiled at the waiting men. "Please, come in. The Lady is waiting for you," she said softly. She led them up the small stairs, from the doorway to the main sitting area and into the dinner room.

"Misters Halling and Johan have arrived," she announced before returning to her duties.

John inwardly cursed. Of course, what else could she had been? Someone not of nobility pretending to be one? He was pleasantly surprised, but he certainly hadn't expect that Aracely would have had servants.

Putting down her wine glass, she smiled before standing. "Please have a seat. Gabriella will be back shortly to join us," she said, noticing the surprise on Johan's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh..." he ran his hand through his hair. "No, milady," he replied. "I just didn't think that you would actually be of nobility, I'm afraid, and your house is bigger than my room."

Aracely smiled and motioned for the men to have a seat. "Somehow, I doubt that. However, yes. My father was the Earl of Hoffe; my mother, Countess. I inherited the home on my parents' passing. If you are questioning the integrity of my lineage with what I do, I can assure you that those who - work - for me are too dear friends and share in the simple pleasures I do take part in."

"I'm not questioning anything. I, ah... didn't mean to offend you." John sat down in one of the chairs. His mother, a very free spirit compared to his father, had taught him to accept the servants as they were part of the Royal Family, in a way, and in tradition; and to tolerate them around him, because of their jobs. But, ever since he had reached puberty, John had grown to hate them. There were things he could easily do, such as bathing himself. Cooking, well that was a different matter. However, his servants knew that they had to keep their distance until John needed their assistance. It was something he was going to implement in the castle, should he be crowned King. Of course, he needed that wife, first.

Aracely decided to quickly use the opportunity to get down to business before Gabriella returned. "So, you succeeded in your quest," she said. "What trickery or bribery did you use to obtain such _quantity_ that you procured?"

John looked at Halling, who nodded. John then sighed. "I got into my fancy clothes."

She looked between the two men, taking notice of Halling's slightly bowed head. Her back straightened instinctively from her upbringing. "I was correct in my suspicions then, _Sire_," she said carefully.

"I have to admit, your knowledge of people is amazing, so is Halling's. Please, call me John."

Her eyes quickly glanced to the door that led down to the kitchen. "For the duration of supper, if you wish to remain anonymous, it would be wise that I do not. People, my friends such as Gabriella, may not be of similar blood, but she is also a girl with _interests_," she smiled carefully. "She is...quite the follower of yours. However, if you are truly searching for a bride, as the rumors say, I can say that she is quite interested."

"I never meant to deceive you," he said. "And... what?" John blinked at Aracely. "Oh, please... not you, too..."

"No. I have had a number of suitors that I dislike, so I can understand your predicament," she smiled.

"As I told Halling, the reason for me to assume a different name and dress quite differently is that I do not want to find someone who wants to marry me for my title. If I can't find someone who accepts me for who I am, then so be it, and I'll wed my father's choice, with reluctance. But, I can assure you, Lady Aracely, things will change for your village, either way."

She studied him for a moment and nodded with a small smile. "Thank you," was all she could say. When Gabriella returned with a platter ofassorted meats, she sat back in her chair. "Mister Johan, please share with us about your home village. I am eager to hear of it."

"My village knows no poverty or threats, however, it's very like your own village." John decided to chose his words well, as Gabriella was still in the room. "The villagers behave as if they are a big family, and they help each other out any way they can."

"It certainly sounds like a pleasant place. Is there much work?" Gabriella asked as she joined the group at the table.

Aracely looked back to John with amusement, and an expression that clearly indicated that she did warn the man. Now, only if her friend did not bring up the striking resemblance.

John looked at Gabriella. "Sadly, no. Our harvest is usually big enough to sustain the village, and small enough for our people to harvest it. It is hard for outsiders to come and live with us, as the ehm... council thinks that our village is about to over-populate."

The girl was clearly saddened by hearing that. Aracely reached over and patted her hand, reassuringly. "You will always be a part of my home, here. Short of my passing, you have a home and meals, with no concern."

"I can, however, offer parts of our harvest to your village in months to come. I am sure it will help you greatly, and my people do not mind charity."

"Thank you Johan, however, I am confident there are other villages nearby that would benefit a great more from your extra harvests. We may not have much, but we do make certain that we make it last," Aracely replied quickly. She knew that there were others in as much need, but did not want the Prince to focus solely on San Franciskus simply because he developed sympathy for them.

"Oh, I know that. I've traveled through a lot of those villages before my horse lost its shoe and made me end up here." John smiled. "Seeing how things are done here, I think that my village can learn a lot from it, and help other villages out. However, as I said before, the council is very strict. Things will have to change with them, first."

"Of course," she said. The group continued to focus on enjoying their meal and shared some stories of their village with John. After their appetites were fulfilled, Gabriella departed to finish the usual chores that she performed as payment for her shelter with Aracely, as the woman offered her a great deal more than other employers would have.

Settling down in the sitting room, with post-meal drinks, Aracely looked at the prince, almost disappointed. "I must say that I had never entertained the thought that you would be in my home. While we may not have what you set out to seek, I do hope that you return to your home with knowledge gained."

"Oh, most certainly," John nodded and sipped his drink. He really liked Aracely. She was a strong woman; she knew what she wanted; was set in her ways and well respected. Also, she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth, but that was when he was still 'Johan' and not John. "As I said before, whether or not I return with someone who wants to be with me for who I am, things will definitely change for Atlantica."

She nodded respectfully. "I can truthfully say that you have swayed my previous opinion of your highness in your short time with us," she replied with a small smile.

"Why is that? Did you think that just because I'm my father's son that I should be the same as him?" John shook his head. "My mother raised me well, and made sure I had an open mind. My father, he is a good man, but due to his illness and his disinterest for his underlings, Atlantica isn't as glorious as I was led to believe. I was always allowed to go outside the castle walls, especially when I was in my father's army, but they never took us to villages such as your own." He took another sip of his drink. "I am going to make it my priority to help the less fortunate villages when I am walking in my father's footsteps. And I am going to make sure that you will be protected from the Chulakkans."

"We are already grateful that you are helping us to defend ourselves in a better way, this season, Sire." Halling said, respectfully, earning him an eye roll from John. "Who in their right mind is going to believe that the heir to the throne dug holes to surprise the savages with?"

John chuckled. "It's only a short step away from gardening. Which, I find, is a pleasant way to spend time and it is a rewarding hobby."

Aracely closed her eyes and struggled to not speak with more disrespect. "Your Highness, if I may? I would ask that you simply do not walk in your father's shoes, but your own. If you follow his path, then, in the end, we will all come full circle to where we began."

John looked at her for a moment, reveling in the idea of this woman standing up to him and counseling him for the rest of his life. She was smart and beautiful, and there was fire in her eyes, despite the hardships she endured with this village. "If I was anything like my father, I would have disrespected your free will," he eventually said.

"Our_will_is all we have that drives us, here. Of course, you are welcome to disregard anything I, or my friends, have shared with you. That is _your_ will," she replied. "We have survived and endured a great deal and, should you choose to not assist us, because we speak our truths, then we will simply continue to live as you have found us. Essentially on our own."

"That," John pointed at her, "is exactly what I hate about my lineage; people expect me to be a vile being, who only thinks about himself, about his riches and his own protection. Someone my father, sadly, has turned in to. Hereby, I give you permission that, whenever you see this happening to me, you can strike me dead - if you can get past my guards, that is - or just come and hit me with a blunt object, as the palace walls will always be open to you and your people."

Halling had remained quiet, sipping on his wine, watching the exchange between his long-time friend and his new. He could not help but smile, despite the clear tension in the air.

Aracely stared Prince John down. "I can assure you, Sire, that if I had wished you harm, you would have fallen ill a long time ago."

"And stop calling me that," he pouted.

"You are worse than a petulant child," she remarked.

"Well, maybe I am." John shrugged. "_John_ is a good name. For the sake of repetition, if I wanted to be treated differently than anyone else, I would not have asked a befriended farmer for his garments and I would not have changed my name whilst traveling."

Aracely only gave a hum in response before sipping her drink. Catching her friend's eye, her own grew large. "No, Halling. Do not think of it," she said firmly, before her cheeks flushed slightly.

"If it's okay with you, I want to ask Radell tomorrow if he could make a lot of sharp, pointy things that we can fill the holes with," John said. "I think that another hole or two should be enough to surprise the Chulakkans when they come here."

She leveled her eyes on Halling before turning back to the prince. "I am certain he has some discarded pieces that he saves for other uses. Have you made arrangements for shelter for this evening, yet?"

"The hayloft of the tavern is quite comfortable, I will ask Danyel if I could use it again."

"Nonsense," Aracely said, standing. "I have an extra bed that you may use - now that I am certain you are not a threat to our safety. Gabriella? Could you please prepare our guest room for Mister Johan?"

"Of course, Lady Aracely. I will get right to it." Gabriella's voice sounded.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me, Aracely," John said, slowly. "As I said, the hayloft was quite the comfort last night."

Halling winced. "Sir, I would recommend that you accept the Lady's hospitality," he said quietly.

"Are you saying you do not wish to accept_my_ help for all that you have offered and done for the village?" she asked, turning slowly to look at him.

John smiled widely. Of course he would accept it, gladly, but he wasn't lying either. "In what way have I helped your village? Sure, Halling and myself have brought in a cart, filled with supplies and medicine. We've been digging holes outside the village to help you out and I have shared with you who I am." He set his drink down on the table and rose. "The cart was easy to get, as I am the heir to the throne. All I had to do was go to the soldiers, tell them to fill up a cart with food, medicine and a handful of blankets and ride out of there. It is only my hope that the holes that Halling and I have been digging will be of help. I have done _nothing_to earn your generosity of staying in your guest room, Lady Aracely."

She only smiled at him. "The fact that you still did all that is honorable, my Lord," she bowed slightly. "I will go find Gabriella. I won't be more than a moment." Aracely left the men to themselves to assist in preparing for the night guest.

Halling had been watching the young man and sighed. "You have found what you sought for," he said simply.

John grinned as if he was a little child. "I have, but I am not going to take her away from you, Halling."

"You would not be taking her from us, Sir. If, by joining you, means she could be certain for our thriving, she will go," he said. "Do not discount her so quickly. The Lady may truly find fulfillment with you, even if she may not see it now."

"Maybe," John said absentmindedly as he sat back in the chair to sip his drink again. He wasn't going anywhere, he was sure of it. "Still, I want it to be her choice, if she decides to join me. Not yours, not mine."

Halling was thoughtful. "Have you considered how you would ask her? Or thought about courting as other young men might do? I understand that, in your family, it is often by arrangement, yes?"

"I have no idea how to court a woman," John blushed. "Because, yes, my family likes arranged marriages. I am the first one in many years to break that tradition, simply because I do not like to be set up with someone such as the woman my father wants me to marry. They often lack the spirit that your Lady Aracely is definitely showing."

"Hmm, speak to Danyel. He may have some advice for you in that. It has been many years since I was in your position. All I could think of is, perhaps, florals and walks."

"Then I will, but, first, Halling, we have a few more holes to dig in the morning, and then we have to fill them all with Radell's sharp, pointy things that aren't really swords anymore," John said. "The defense of your village is of more importance."

Halling nodded and looked to see if Aracely was returning yet. "Perhaps, but what to do to fill your evening after sundown? You would be accompanying the Lady, would you not?"

"If she wishes to take a walk after sundown, then of course I will."

"I am sorry, but none of our women go out after sundown around the season. Surely you understand. Do you have any skills of which to impress her?"

"I can wield swords, ride horses, I know about flowers.. I can't cook, I honestly can't sing..." John thought for a second. "I have no skills to impress her with." He made a face. He was a horrible heir.

Halling laughed. "You have your compassion. Use that. She will take notice, even when you do not know she is watching."

Aracely walked back in with a smile. "There now, your room is set. Have you left any belongings in Danyel's loft that you require? I am sure that I have some clean clothing of my father's, in storage, that I could not bear to part with, that you may fit into."

"I have everything I need, milady," John said, pointing at his satchel. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I am sure that if I wear clean clothing, tomorrow, I will just stain it again when digging holes."

"Surely you would be more comfortable in fresh, clean garments, after you bathe?" she asked, going to the closet that happened to be in the same room, to rummage around in it. She had stored some of the simpler items for guests there, as a rainy day reserve, and was sure something would be useful.

"When I left my horse at the soldier's camp, I abandoned my clothing... barring my somewhat fancy attire," he said, walking to her and gently closing the door of the closet, suddenly standing very close to her. "I don't require any clothing, Lady Aracely, thank you." He spoke softly as he looked into her eyes.

She took pause and looked at him. A part of her begged Halling to just leave, another to come and take her away from there. She could feel the warmth his body emitted, and hers, leaning in ever so slightly out of sheer desire. Aracely, however, found herself at odds. Never before had she expressed the interest other young women of her age had in this man. However, having him here, in her home; having met him and received his help, still, after all she had previously said. "If you insist, my Lord," she replied quietly, dropping her gaze from his as she tried to figure out the odd feelings that were filling her mind.

The little moment that he and Aracely shared was broken by Halling laughing heartily. "I shall take my leave for the night," he said as he got up. "There is a full moon outside, tonight; it's the perfect night for an accompanied stroll in the darkness."

Aracely smiled her acknowledgment to her friend's desire to leave. She feared that if she moved from the spot where she stood, supported by the door where her hand held tightly to the handle, she would fall to her knees in weakness. "Perhaps, my friend, I will see you in the dawn, yes?" she asked, wondering, too, why John had yet to move himself. Was he as weak as she?

"Of course, Lady Aracely." Halling made a small bow to her. "Have a good night, too, Prince John."

"Good night, Halling," John replied, not wanting to take his eyes off of Aracely. For some reason, the candlelight in the room made her look almost magical. He waited until he heard the door close and tried to move. "I can't help but feeling... tied to you, in some way, Lady Aracely, please forgive me."

She nodded slowly, afraid to look directly up at him, straight away. "You have no reason to apologize, Your Highness," she replied in a breath. When she did look up again, she found that he was still looking at her in the same manner as when he closed the closet door. It was then her attire was suddenly so tight around her bodice that it was like she could not breathe.

"Are you okay, milady?" John was worried. Aracely had started to look a little pink around her nose. "Are you ill?"

Unsure of whether to nod or shake her head, she tried to smile. "I - I am well. Please, do not worry yourself. Perhaps I am just in need of some fresh air."

"Then let us get some fresh air." He smiled warmly. "As I have been told, it's the best night to walk outside, tonight, because of the moon."

"It is. The Chulakkans don't usually come, as the moon's light does not mask their approach very well," she explained. "I had observed a few from my window, in the past, patrolling our trees, but they would not approach as our stronger men stood guard with what weapons we had at the time."

"Well then," he smiled as he offered her his arm, "would you care to get some air, Lady Aracely?"

Aracely looked at his arm before his eyes again. Where they always that green? Nodding slowly, she gave him an uneasy smile as she reached up to accept his arm to hold. Maybe that was not the wisest choice she made since this man's arrival, because that warmth that she sensed the other moment nearly burned her skin through the fabrics of their clothing. At the same time, she craved more of it and felt that it was wrong.

Halling had been right: the sky was beautiful, the way the moon lit the village was mesmerizing. The moonlight also made a beautiful glow appear on Aracely's face, and the weakness in John's knees, that he had felt during the evening, made him fear for his balance.

She had been quiet during the stroll, afraid to speak at first. Her mind had slipped into overdrive as she tried to piece together the events that led to that evening. Slowing in her steps, the clear expression of confusion filled her face and caused her to eventually stop completely before looking directly at the prince.

"What's wrong?" He met her gaze with worry.

"What is this?" she asked, studying him. "Has Halling put you up to some silly idea of pursuing me?"

"I'm not pursuing you, not if you don't want me to. To be frank, I have no idea how to pursue you." John replied after a moment of silence. "Granted, during our trip to the station, Halling has shared some thoughts about you, and his wishes for you. However, staying true to my word, I am not pursuing you unless you wish me to."

Aracely opened her mouth to speak, but failed to find any words. If Halling was not such a good friend, she would make him suffer dearly for this ploy. The Prince? Was the man not mad? "Are you saying that, in your search, you are selecting me? If I were to give you my hand by choice, as you say."

"Why is it so hard to believe that since I have arrived in your village, after our first encounter, that I feel like the Fates are tying us together and that, yes, I really like you for the woman you are?"

She did not know which way to turn. What this man did offer was far more than she could ever obtain on her own for the village. Of course, it would require a great deal of consideration, as she had always felt that she did not need to have a man at her side. "I do not know what to say," she admitted.

"Then don't say anything and let us enjoy tonight's stroll." John smiled warmly. "I don't wish to push you into a direction you don't want yourself to go. As I said before, your village will be safe and well cared for, as will many of the other villages in need of aid, no matter who I ask to be my queen. However, I must mention that I feel that you and I would be a better fit than me and Princess Chaya, from Proculus." He made a face when he spoke her name.

Even Aracely would not wish that woman on her enemy. "She is not a very kind woman," she commented. Running her hands nervously over the cover of her dress, she took in a chest full of air. "It would not be my first choice, your Highness, but I will consider your request - your offer," she corrected herself.

For some reason, John felt giddy. "Don't listen to your head, it's your heart I'm interested in." He smiled. "Your own happiness is of more importance to me than my own."

She looked at him, almost with irritation. "My heart is the one my head is at odds with. It is my mind that is telling me to say yes, but my heart still does not know."

"Don't you worry, Aracely, I can't imagine how it must feel when someone like myself wishes to share the entire country, and change that country for the better. Also, this is your home; you have family and friends here, friends that have become your family." He smiled and continued to walk with her through the quiet streets of the village.

Nodding, she began to walk again before stopping quickly a second time. "If I do not return with you, could you do me just one favor?" she asked.

"Of course," John smiled. "I would do anything."

"Please have one of your knights, Sir Lorne, stop his own pursuit of me," she very nearly begged. Of course, she knew if she accepted the Prince's proposal, he would not be a nuisance any further, but she did not want her relationship with anyone to be simply because she was running from another.

"Oh..." John chuckled. "Yes, I will make him stop. Evan is a good man, despite his stubbornness." He then blinked. "Lorne has come in to this town and never relayed the information about your troubles to the head of the army, Ronon?"

Aracely shrugged a shoulder. "I do not know. I have requested that, if he wished to obtain my attention, that helping my friends was the way. It did not appear to appease him and he would leave shortly after each visit. If he did say anything, I suspect it would have been to the King, perhaps?"

"No... Lorne answers to Ronon, who answers to and advises the King," John said in thought. "I will try to get things clear when I get back, but I will promise you, I will ask Evan to stop pursuing you."

She nodded, thankfully. Sighing, she knew it would not be an easy night for rest, as a great deal had broken between them in learning the knowledge of the Prince's identity, and that he wished for her to be his bride now. "Perhaps we should return?"


	5. Chapter 4

At the first sign of day light, John decided to continue with the holes outside of the village. He would thank Aracely for her hospitality later. He also wanted to meet with the village alchemist, discussing ideas on how to use the explosive powder in the defense of the settlement.

John was grateful for the soft bed Aracely had provided him, and he had been able to get a good night's sleep, despite the thoughts going on inside his head. He realized that he had asked Aracely to give up everything she knew and loved. For him, mostly. And the entire kingdom would benefit from their arrangement as well. He felt awkward about it, and found the rule of marriage a bit useless. He had been fine on his own, he could be a great King by himself. Of course, when the time would come that he had to give up the throne he had no one to give it to. So maybe the rule wasn't useless after all.

He still couldn't help but feeling like a fool.

She had watched him and her friends from a safe distance. What choice she would make, she still did not know. Lost in her deeply confusing thoughts, Aracely failed to hear her friend approaching from behind.

"He is certainly a looker, yes?" Vala asked with one of her smiles.

"Johan is an attractive man, certainly. Why do you ask?" she answered turning to look at her.

Shrugging the married woman leaned over to get a better look than what she had on her approach. "How do you know that I speak of our new friend? I personally think that dear Cameron has quite a number of _attributes_ for a single woman as yourself."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her friend and bit back the sigh that wished to escape. "You are just being silly now."

"Am I?" Vala asked back. "He has done more for us without living through what we have. I think that would say a lot." She then smiled. "I can't help but wonder if Johan is a match for you."

Aracely frowned coldly, turning to face the woman. "Why do you say that? What have you heard?"

"Nothing," Vala answered, "It is generous of him to help our village, it was certainly bold to return with a cart filled with food and medicine, however, Danyel thinks that Johan is a bit strange, as if he has lead a sheltered life and seems to have no knowledge of what is going on on the lands." She then made the gesture of 'crazy'. "But I do have to admit though, he's cute."

_You have no idea how sheltered_, she thought as she looked back at the men working. It was almost as if they knew they had been watched because John had looked up then towards where Aracely stood with Vala, looking back. She smiled weakly and gave a small smile in response to the man's clear grin. "I am a fool," she said aloud. "What do I do?"

"Follow your heart." Vala giggled. "We can keep an eye on you should you decide to pursue him, we might actually have to free up some space in the tavern to accommodate him until you two wed."

"I do not believe Johan would be staying with us long. He shared with Halling and I that his father is gravely ill," she said before turning away to return to the village. "He is likely to leave us when he finishes helping with his - holes."

"But he would return after his Father passes, I am sure he would." Vala cocked her head and looked at Johan's butt. "He must, he seems to like it here."

Aracely knew that he would not because if she did not leave with him, he would surely wed Chaya to quickly assume the throne. She was although confident he would hold his word to her that he would assist the village against their aggressive neighbors, and for that she would be forever in his debt. The despairing look she gave Vala was enough to express that she had known that what her friend said would not become reality.

"Positive thinking, Lady Aracely." Vala smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "I was going to get some food and water down here for them, would you like to help?"

She nodded quietly. She had to do something however small because until she came to a decision, she felt that she was not of any help to anyone then.

"If you do not wish to pursue Johan, maybe you could accept Sir Lorne's advances?" Vala suggested. "At least he seems to be having his affairs in order."

Aracely glared at her friend. "He simply wants a pretty face on his arm to cover his true affections for someone else in our village."

"Who?" Vala thought for a second. "Our herbalist?" she asked in confusion.

She nodded with a tight smile. "Yes. Have you not observed his frequent - visits there after I turn him away from my door?"

"Yes, true..." the woman said making a face. "However, our herbalist is a man..."

Aracely simply shrugged her shoulders. "I do not understand it and I am afraid to ask but as long as they are - happy - we should not interfere."

"Of course we should not. And I won't... although I might as well visit our herbalist at the same time as he."

"Only you would wish to see such things," she grinned at her friend. "Lets go bring the men some refreshments. I am sure they are quite hungry with all the hard work they have done."

John really hoped that what they were doing, the idea that he had offered up, would be a success in at least making sure that some Chulakkans would be hurt and surprised. All he needed now was Radell to give up his swords so they could be put inside the holes, and then the holes needed to be covered up.

Just as he was about to climb out of the hole and have Halling join him for something to eat, he saw Aracely and the tavern owner's wife walk towards them with food and something to drink. "Hello ladies." He smiled goofily as he helped Halling out of the hole first before climbing out of it himself.

"Hello yourself," Vala greeted. "We have brought some spirits and meats for all your hard work. Of course, if you wish for other rewards, there are other ways that the Lady and I could serve," she winked.

"Vala!" Halling warned her as he took some of the food and drink.

She turned to look at the tall man innocently. "What? Surely you have seen the same as I?"

"Sometimes, woman, I wished you would not speak your mind as openly as you do." Halling sighed and shook his head.

"But that is why Danyel loves me," she smiled smugly as she did a little curtsey for the men before taking the empty tray with her as she left, leaving Aracely with them.

Aracely finished pouring the drinks quietly. She would tend to her friend's behavior later but in the meantime, she had to work on maintaining John's ruse of his role with the village. Regardless of his desire to be treated as one of them, it was still of great difficulty because in the end he was still the Prince.

Making her way around the edge of one of the large holes that they had dug, she smiled as she handed John his glass. She did not stand immediately and remained low to the ground as she peered into their work.

"Thank you, milady." John smiled widely and took a sip. "What do you think? Are these holes going to work?"

"It is possible. They will come with the goal of obtaining mates so they would not suspect us to have a defense in addition to simple hand weapons," she said turning to look at him, realizing just how close they were again.

John smiled up to her from his position. "Maybe you could ask your alchemist today if she could do something with the explosive powder. Father's... ehh.. people put it in bottles with something else to make it explode on a safe distance after throwing it at the enemy."

Aracely nodded. "I can take you to her tomorrow if you wish," she answered softly. Lowering her head, she let out a breath as she looked away. She knew what she had to do, but was she truly ready for such a change? "When you return for the evening, Johan, we will speak more."

He gently took her hand. "I was meaning to thank you for your hospitality and letting me have dinner with you, as well as stay the night in your guest room."

She looked down at his soft touch and frowned. Raising her eyes, she swallowed hard and nodded carefully. For her it was one of the most terrifying decisions she ever had to make as a woman and voice for her village. Aracely knew then that it was the wisest thing to do.

"We'll have these holes filled and covered up by night fall." He said as he downed his glass of wine, reminding himself to have something to eat and fast before he'd pass out drunk. His mother had always said not to drink wine on an empty stomach and he now realized why. He took a bite of the chicken.

Nodding again, Aracely stood to leave the men to their work. Returning to her home, she found herself walking through the walls that she lived in most her life and wondered what her own parents would have advised her in this predicament. "I miss you," she murmured as she gazes at a portrait that was done not long before their passing.

It would not be long before night fall arrived and she had Gabriella leave some warmed food out for John when he would return. Sitting near a window where she often looked out at the moon and tree tops, she waited and wondered what the days ahead would bring.

"We should go home," Halling had been urging him to stop covering the holes for a long time now.

"We're almost done, Halling." John replied as he put some more tree branches over the last hole, being careful not to fall in, as the hole was filled with sharp objects.

"I must insist." Halling said again. "You can not let Lady Aracely worry about the both of us, the sun has already sunk, and it's starting to get dark."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Shaking his head the older man frowned. "If she is to be your bride, it is her place to worry. She does care for you and your safety even if she may not express it clearly. Surely you would not wish that burden on her if you truly have emotions for her."

John thought for a moment. Halling was right, he shouldn't let Aracely worry about him, but what was the worst that could happen? Right, the Chulakkans attacking and then the Kingdom wouldn't have a prince anymore and when his father would die, his cousin Jack of Simpsonia, would get the throne and he was not someone John thought who would be able to lead an entire country. "Fine fine, you're right." He sighed. "Let's call it a day then."

Halling smiled and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Go find her. As much as you want to put your skills to work, I feel she has some words to share after seeing the way she left after high sun."

John nodded and said his good night to Halling as he started to walk towards Aracely's home. He knocked on the door, and realized he was yet again, still sweating buckets despite the temperature had gone down a quarter of daylight before.

Gabriella came to the door and smiled, standing back. "Johan! You do not need to request entry as long as you are Miss Aracely's guest," she greeted before scrunching her face. "I will draw you a bath at once. If you wish to see the Lady, she is in the sitting room up the steps."

"Thank you, Miss Gabriella, but it's hardly inappropriate for me to just walk inside the Lady's house!" He chuckled as he entered. "Thank you, I will tell Lady Aracely that I have returned."

She nodded as she went to collect the clean garments that her friend had intentionally left for the man's return. As she drew the bath water, the girl could hear him climb the steps and smiled.

Aracely turned from the window and looked at John as he walked in carefully. "Hello," she said softly. "Um, I had Gabriella leave supper out for you for when you are ready."

"Hello," He greeted in return. "Thank you, she is drawing me a bath at the moment... I will not come closer because I smell." He wrinkled his nose, his own stench nauseated him. "I am sorry for staying out so late with Halling."

She nodded as she looked at him. "You do not need to apologize. You are free to make your own decisions," she replied. Looking back out at the window, she was unsure of truly how to behave with the man. "When do you plan on returning to your - father?" she asked carefully.

"Hopefully not before the Chulakkans attack the village." John replied. "Should my father take a turn for the worse, I am sure someone will notify me of that, now that they have an idea of where I am staying."

Aracely nodded again as her back was still to him. "You will let us know before you depart?"

"Of course I will! I will not leave without saying my goodbyes, especially not to you and Halling." John sighed, what kind of man did she think he was?

Speaking slowly, her fingers traced the window pane. "I will return with you when you leave then."

"Sorry?" John said confused. "What?"

She turned and faced him without an expression of uncertainty. "I will go with you, when you leave."

"Really?" He said unsure. "Are you sure?"

She gave a small smile and nodded but did not make any movement other than to hold to the sill. "It is the appropriate decision and I did not come to it lightly."

Despite his inappropriate smell, he decided to approach her. "No offense, milady, but that sounds as if you're making the wrong decision for the wrong reasons." He ran a hand through his hair. "I told you, your village would be safe, no matter what decision you make."

Aracely let out a breath and closed her eyes. "You misunderstand me," she said quickly. "I cannot explain the - emotions that come with the choice, however as you have clearly indicated that it was I that needed to choose my path and you would accept my answer no matter which way it would lead. I still do not understand myself why I choose to go with you but it is - my choice..." she said trailing off as she slowly looked back up at him.

"Then I am happy to hear that." John smiled at her, something in her eyes clearly had changed and it made him feel warm on the inside. He took a risk by carefully reaching out to brush the back of his hand along her cheek and into her hair when Gabriella's voice called from the doorway.

"Mister Johan? The water is ready for you," she said uneasily as she had clearly walked in on a quite the most intimate moment between the two. "My apologies. I did not mean to intrude," she added, her face flushed with embarrassment before she left to hide away in her own room.

Aracely had not dared to move, not that her body wished to. "I will have to speak to her about our - arrangements. I do not know how to tell her but she does deserve to know."

"You won't have to come with me by yourself, Aracely. Even a queen needs servants - despite me not seeing to point why to have servants only to do things that we can not do such as cooking -, and what is better than taking your own trusted friend with you?" John smiled, and stopped Aracely from objecting. "She has obviously served you well over the years, she is loyal to you. I really don't see why she can not come if she wants to join you."

He gently caressed her arm and smiled. "I wish I knew how to proceed now but I am a little out of my depth," he admitted, "However, once I have taken my bath to clean myself up, I will go - with your permission - to Halling, to formally ask if I could have his blessings to ask you to be my wife."

"I suspect he had already has done so," she could not help but to smile. "He did not have to speak it but I knew last evening that he approves of you otherwise he would not have left the way he did."

"But still... I think it's proper if I'd do that, don't you?"

"Halling would just say that you would be wasting precious time. However if you feel the need to do so, I will not stop you...well, perhaps I would. You really should go bath before the water grows cold," Aracely said making a face.

John chuckled. "I will. Thank you, Aracely, for making me the happiest man in the land."

"Please, Sire. Do not thank me yet," she said quickly. "Until it has been formalized, neither of us know what may happen to change the course of events."

"Frankly, I don't care." He grinned. "Maybe I'll just die of happiness when it's been formalized!"

She stepped around him but was amused. "You may find that you do not like me as your wife. How would that end?"

"Probably better than my father's option." John nodded as he left the room quickly and laughing, to take his bath.


	6. Chapter 5

With little else to do to prepare, Prince John took a late start in the morning, in order to join Lady Aracely at the breakfast table. The pleasurable meal was unfortunately interceded, possibly by the Fates, when Gabriella ran in from outside.

"Lady Aracely! Sir Lorne has returned to the village!" she cried out in warning, before finding her. "However, he is not seeking you for this visit. He has been asking around for Prince John."

Aracely looked over at John and frowned. "Why Prince John?" she asked, trying to draw out the inevitable.

Gabriella shook her head. "I do not know. He simply repeats to anyone that will hear his word that he comes with news from the castle. He insists that the Prince has been here, but no one recalls a royal passage coming through."

"Excuse me," John sighed as he got up and walked out of the front door, to meet with Lorne.

Aracely stood to follow, with a confused and worried Gabriella in tow. "Do you know of what this is?" Gabriella asked her friend.

Aracely looked back and nodded nervously. "Please, Gabriella. You know I would not keep secrets from you if I knew it were for the best, yes?"

"Yes, milady." Gabriella nodded and then blinked as she saw Sir Lorne get off his horse to kneel in front of Johan. "What?" she looked at Aracely in a confused manner.

Nodding, the woman could not speak as she looked at the men. John appeared to be a cross between angered and concerned. She said nothing and could only watch. When Lorne raised his head, he took notice of Aracely behind Prince John and narrowed his eyes, questioningly. Was this the reason she turned down his requests?

"Sire," he spoke softly, "I have come to bring you home to your father."

"I figured," John replied.

"But, first, Sir," Lorne said with a smile on his lips. "May I say, you look rather dashing."

"Lorne, if you come bearing news about my father, this isn't the time for jokes." John glared at him. "Or familiarity, despite the fact that I encourage that."

"I do not understand, Sire. To what do you speak?"

"Thank you. Now, out with it." John crossed his arms.

Lorne nodded, glancing quickly back at Aracely and paling when the village's herbalist exited his shop in curiosity. "Um, the king has fallen more ill. I was sent by Sir Dex, to bring you back from your quest. Lady Teyla insisted on it, as well."

John thought for a moment, knowing that the trek from the castle to San Franciskus was about six moons, maybe four, if they travelled throughout the night. And he had instructed Teyla to only ask for John's homecoming if it was absolutely necessary. "Very well. I need a little time, I won't be leaving alone."

"Sire?" Lorne said questioningly, as he rose to his feet.

"I won't be leaving alone, Lorne. Take your men and get something to eat and drink from the tavern, and pay them well. I will send for you when I am ready to leave," John said before walking back to Aracely, ignoring the looks from the other villagers, whom he had gotten to know quite well during his few days there.

"I do not suppose you wish to announce your truth now?" Aracely asked, trying not to smile at the jaw-dropped Vala and equally-surprised Danyel. Having had been talking to Radell, Halling only grinned his pleasure at the sight he witnessed.

"Fine..." John muttered and turned around to face the villagers. "My name is not Johan, I am your Prince John. I am deeply sorry for fooling..." He looked at Aracely and smiled. "Trying to fool everyone. Please, do not change the way you have treated me. I consider you all my friends, and your village will be taken care of once I leave."

The great many of those who congregated were trapped in their surprise. Not one was quite willing to approach the man, now that they knew he was amongst the highest in their land's nobility. Title does strange things to people, but Aracely was certain that they would push forward, once they were able to grow accustomed to the knowledge of what the man had indeed done for them, and would continue to do.

He turned to Aracely and rolled his eyes. "See? Now they're afraid of me." He shook his head.

"Do not worry yourself," she smiled. "It is a shock for everyone. Let us prepare, so that we may return once your business is tended to." Aracely nodded to Gabriella, who looked at John before scurrying back to the home to begin collecting some garments for her travel. "I wonder how she will react when I tell her that she would join us."

"I wonder if she'll ever speak to me again." John gently put his arm around Aracely's shoulder as they walked back to her house. "I suppose that the leadership of your village will fall into Halling's lap when you're leaving?"

She nodded. "It would. He is wise and will do well by them. As far as Gabriella, she will be fine. Just give her time."

"I still have a small amount of gold coins left. I want to leave them for Halling, so he can help the village with that, in the time that you and I can not, to get the trade open with the other villages around you."

"Before we depart, we will be sure that we get them to him. We have a great deal to do now. I imagine that you would be more open to accepting the garments I have?"

"I still have a set of my own clothes in my satchel." He smiled. "The ones I got in to when...-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do they not require cleaning after that event?"

John was silent for a moment and looked like a small, mopey child for a second. "Maybe..."

"I thought so," she grinned as she pushed the door open when they reached the house. "Gabriella! Pack your garments as well!"

"Milady?" Gabriella's surprised voice sounded from Aracely's room.

"I can hardly take Aracely away from you, so you'll have to come with," John said. "You'll be the one in charge over the servants she'll receive, once she becomes my bride." He grinned as he heard Gabriella gasp.

Everything that the girl held in her arms went crashing down to the floorboards. "What? Bride?" she repeated in confusion. Poking her head out of the room, she saw the two standing at the end of the corridor. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Aracely nodded. "If - you do not wish to come with, you do not have to. I believe Halling and his family would be more comfortable in this home, don't you think?" she asked, looking up at John.

"I think they will," John nodded, having seen Halling's home from the inside. Aracely's house was safer than Halling's. He then looked at the girl. "I would be honored if you decide to join us, Gabriella. I can only imagine what shock it will be for Aracely, and it'll be good to have a trusted confidant at her side."

"You... iyou/i would be honored?" Gabriella blinked. "Your highness, forgive me for speaking so openly but you are one unusual man, and I would not leave Lady Aracely, even if you didn't offer me to come with you."

"Good to hear." John nodded and looked at Aracely. "What can I d- right, you want me to change into better attire."

She merely smiled at him innocently. "I said no such thing."

"Okay," John nodded. "I will change into my own then, and stink up the carriage."

Aracely blinked as she watched him walk into the guest room. "Umm..." she started to say something but could not formulate the words. As Gabriella returned to their packing, she shook her head and stepped forward. At the doorway to his room, she stopped short, to find him having had removed his shirt in mid-dress. Swallowing hard, she turned so that her back was to him. "Please tell me that you were speaking in jest."

John turned around, finding Aracely standing with her back towards him. "What do you mean?" He cocked his head; he had only removed his shirt, and she had seen him shirtless, before, when he worked at the holes!

"That you intend to wear your unclean clothes again?" she answered, still facing the hall. "There is no reason to continue to hide yourself while everyone knows the truth."

He fumbled his slightly-crumpled outfit out of his bag and looked at it. "It's not that bad, look."

"I am sure that you believe so," she said. "If we are to be of sharing one another, I merely offer the clothing that is not being of use."

"Aracely, look at me," John said. "You've seen me with my shirt off, before, so I don't see why you can't look at me now."

She could not help but to let out a low chuckle. "That was outdoors, among others, Sire. This is a bit different. I will go find Gabriella to help her."

John couldn't help but sigh. He walked towards Aracely and stood behind her. "Don't make me demand it, please. It's just skin, it's just my chest."

"Oh dear Lord!" Gabriella exclaimed as she excited Aracely's room. She turned on her heel and headed back into the room.

"Fine!" John said and put on a dirty shirt. "There." He handed Aracely his royal garments. "They don't look that dirty, I've only worn them for maybe a quarter of daylight."

She struggled to hold the clothing to keep it from falling. The wave of air that drifted towards her as he rushed his dirty top on caused her to wrinkle her nose. "I just thought I was helping..." she said looking at him. _Why do I want the shirt off again?_ she found herself thinking and blushed at the idea.

"I wasn't jesting, Aracely," he said softly. "But, if you have better attire for me, then I would gladly take them. This disagreement has taken enough time, as it has."

She had to agree. "I'll be right back," she said, glancing back down at his now-covered chest with a blush and left to get some fresh items for him. Returning a few moments later, she set them down on the bed. "Is there anything we can do to help prepare? Gabriella and I have our belongings ready."

"Did you pack personal belongings as well?" John asked, as he yet again stripped off his shirt and got into the clean pair Aracely had laid out for him. _Take that,_ he thought mischievously.

Her eyes grew large again and looked down. "Um, yes, yes," she nodded, unable to glance at him again. "Must you do that?"

"In order to change shirts?" John asked. "Yes, I must." He smirked. "However, I will wait with changing the pair of trousers."

"I thank you for that," Aracely said quickly. "But, to change clothing with my being in your presence?"

"It's just my..." he sighed. "Had it been the other way around, I would have definitely walked away... at least until we are wedded."

She was not quite ready to hear that. While she was confident with herself, and regardless of the suitors she did receive, Aracely was inot/i experienced in love and romantic relationships.

John looked at Aracely, who looked at him, blankly. "Well... I suppose that's what married people can do... look at each other's naked bodies?" He shrugged.

"Of course," she nodded with a shaking voice. "I - will go say my goodbyes..." She turned and made a very hasty getaway from the room, knowing that she was certainly entering unexplored territory, and it frightened her.

"Aracely," he called from the room. "Could you invite Halling over, then?" He closed the door until it was ajar and started to change his trousers.

While Aracely did not respond, she had every intention of doing so. Waiting downstairs, Aracely watched for Halling's arrival. As he came closer, in the bright sun, she could not help but smile with reservations.

"Lady Aracely," he greeted after giving her a fatherly hug, "what brings you so down?"

"Just - my fear of the days to come is all," she said. "Prince John is upstairs and wishes to speak with you before we leave. However, I wish to share something with you, first. I would truly be honored if you and your family would move into my home. I do not wish to see it go unused and you have been so kind to me all this time."

"Milady, I couldn't!"

Aracely smiled. "Yes, you can. If anything - think of it as you are simply boarding here, to maintain its upkeep?"

Halling smiled. "It would be an honor." He slightly bowed for her. "I gather you have accepted his offer, then? I must say that it was quite humorous when he stopped by, last night. I doubt even he knows what he is doing."

Sighing, she looked up at the window, where John stood, watching them. "I do know that I do not know what _I_ am doing. Whether I am prepared or even ready to be a wife to a man, let alone the Prince of our land."

"I am sure that the both of you will find out." Halling smiled. "Lady Aracely, I am so proud of you," he said. "You are going to be an excellent wife to our King-to-be, and should you become homesick, you and the Prince have always a safe haven to come to, once the season is over."

"The season is what I fear for. What if I cannot get extra foods for everyone, in time?" she asked, feeling so small.

"One of the first words the Prince spoke to me, upon returning with the cart filled with food and medicine, was that there will always be a supply for us. He also said that, no matter if you'd return with him to become his bride, he would take care of our village and send soldiers to defend us in season." Halling pulled Aracely in his arms. "Do not fear for us, as we will survive, as we always have."

Nodding, she returned his affection. "You will have to come visit me if I am unable to come to you," she said, struggling to smile and be strong. "Please, go speak with the Prince. I believe he could use some of your words, as well."

"That boy is hopeless." Halling rolled his eyes with a smile and headed towards the guest room, finding the door ajar. "Your Highness?"

"John!" John groaned as he opened the door. "Please, Halling, do not call me that."

The man chuckled. "Of course, my apologies," he said. "How are you fairing?"

"I don't know, I suppose I am nervous." John fiddled with his bag. "Please, come in."

Halling entered the sitting room that the prince had been watching down over Aracely from. Taking a seat, he looked up at John. "You are aware that, while she is a strong woman, she is terrified, right now?"

"Yes! I know!" John sighed as he sat down in the chair opposite Halling. "And part of me feels bad about taking her away from everything she knows... I really..."

Halling continued to smile at him. "I do not think you truly understand what I meant. She knows what she is doing and, in that, she is perfectly fine. I know that girl better than she may believe. She has fear that she would not be a good - ahh, satisfying wife... Yes, she has had suitors, but, she turned all away. I do not recall her ever having a romance in the time she had taken over from her parents, in their passing."

"Ah... oh... that..." John bit his lip. "Well... I do have some experience in that matter, however, taking in account romance, and... these wonderfully frustrating feelings I have for Aracely, makes me wonder if even I am good enough for her... because, frankly, I don't know what I am doing, at all."

"I think you will do well. Just handle her like you would one of your treasures," he smiled. "The rest will come."

"Maybe..." John thought for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you, Halling. I had wished to talk to you about something different. Aracely told me that, with her leaving the village, the villagers look up to you as their leader."

He nodded. "Myself or Danyel. He has good intuition of people - that is, if he could keep his bride in order," he sighed. "She has a big heart and a big mouth."

"I find Vala refreshing." John smiled. "They are both good people, but this is something I want to entrust you with... Whenever you need something, no matter how small, or big, I want you to send someone from the village to the castle and tell me. I also expect regular information about your village, to see how you're fairing."

Halling smiled, "I will be certain that we will send word as often as we can. If we did not, you would likely have a very unhappy bride to tend to...ahh, yes. That is something you have not had the pleasure to experience yet..."

"I am not sure if I want to." John chuckled. "Fortunately, the castle is big enough for me to hide from her, if necessary." He smirked. "But! We're drifting off the subject, here." John reached for his bag and pulled out his purse, filled with coins. "There are about thirty gold coins in here. I want you to start up trade between your village and others surrounding you; invest in materials and seeds, rebuild your homes and acquire better defenses, just in case the help arriving from me and Aracely will come late." He handed his purse to Halling.

He hesitated before accepting the gift. "Thank you. We will certainly use these fortunes wisely." Halling would have said more if the sound of horses crying outside had not filtered in. "It sounds as if they are growing impatient. You should leave soon to see your father, while you have the opportunity. To lose that will stay with you far longer than you would like."

"I know, but Aracely and Gabriella had to pack up their belongings and Aracely sort of insisted that I dress more appropriately, now that the secret's out." He shook his head. "Also, I am not sure if Aracely has finished saying her goodbyes, yet." He peeked out of the window to see Aracely, with her arms around a crying Vala. "On second thought, I may want to rescue her."

"She is not a fool to the ways of the Noble. Aracely is likely looking to assure that you maintain your standing with the opinions of the other villages that you may pass through on your return home." He stood to join John at the window and smiled. "Ah, yes. If you both are able to part from Miss Vala, you will have the Lady in your hand."

Both he and Halling exited Aracely's home and John made his way over to her and Vala, while the villagers still didn't know what to do, now that he wasn't Johan anymore. "Vala? If you don't mind, I would really want to thank you and Danyel for...-" He couldn't say another word, as Vala had shifted from Aracely to him, putting her arms around him in some sort of strangle hold; his nearby soldiers looking as if she was about to kill him and ready to jump in to save him.

Aracely was actually relieved and started to laugh, with Halling joining in. "Did I not say that they would come around?"

"Please, please, please take good care of our girl, here. And, if you ever hurt her in any way, including having little whores on the side, I will come and find you. She is worth so much more than you can ever imagine!" Vala mumbled in her tight hold.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" John managed to say and tried to gently push Vala off of him. "Vala, please let go of me, I need air!"

She quickly let go with a sheepish look. "My apologies," she said, looking much like a small child.

"Now, I promise I'll take good care of her." He looked at her and smiled. "Should you ever receive word from Aracely that I am not taking care of her, you're more than welcome to hit me in the head with something."

"Sire!" His soldiers gasped in unison.

John waved them away, smiling. "I want to thank you and Danyel for your hospitality, and don't be afraid to send people to sleep up on that hay loft of yours. It is comfortable."

"I will tell Danyel. He is sorry that he could not come to say goodbye, as we received some patrons just a short while ago," Vala said.

Aracely watched quietly with her friend at her side. A part of her did not want to leave, but she was also eager to go on, to see more of the life that she did not care for, before. "We will have to make sure that you come visit, soon," she smiled, looking at John for support on her wish.

"You are always welcome," John nodded. "And Aracely can come visit you at any time, I'll just stay home, because I'm the bad guy who's taking your friend away," he smiled.

"Oh, you are not taking her from us. Why do you say that? You are giving her something that we cannot give back to her, which is iyour/i heart, Love. Why would you think of such things?" Vala questioned, suddenly confused and hurt. She quickly jumped into an onslaught of other comments to build on her clear vision of what was happening.

Aracely covered her reddened face with a hand as the Prince's people looked over at her. "Stop her," she begged quietly.

"Vala, that's enough," John said in a tone of voice normally used to command people, yet there was an undertone of being slightly amused. Had she had done this while his identity was still a secret, it would have been fine, but she was completely out of line now. "You're embarrassing Aracely and myself, stop it."

Simmering down, she just pouted as she went over to hug Halling, simply for the need to - hug. "Be well on your journey," he said to them. "We will look forward to hearing the news from the castle, in time."

John walked to Aracely and smiled. "Are you done with saying your goodbyes?" he asked softly.

She nodded and let out a breath after catching the approving look that Halling gave. "Yes," she said with more confidence.

"And are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes. If we forget something, I am sure we will survive until we can send for it, or replace it," she said. "Are you prepared for this?"

"We'll see." He chuckled as he directed her towards the carriage.

As John helped Aracely and Gabriella into the carriage, the women did not miss the strange and confused looks that his men exchanged. Especially Sir Lorne. Peeking out of the carraige opening, she could see the village's herbalist watching from his window, but did not know what to do for the men who clearly had an emotional attachment to one another.

John saw Aracely looking and smiled. "I could always use a herbalist for my gardens," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him, confused, but smiled. "I do not understand, and I do not think you truly know your men."

"Oh I do, which is why I found it so funny that Lorne was trying to pursue you," John said, musing. "I might have to send Lorne back in a couple of lunar cycles, to go and fetch me your brilliant herbalist... or … hold on." John jumped out of the carriage and, immediately, Lorne was beside him.

"Sire, what are you doing?" he asked, confused. "I thought we were leaving."

"Oh, we are leaving all right, you're staying here." John said as he looked at Lorne. "I want you to help these people, however you can. There is a station with soldiers, less than a day's trek, if you need something."

"With all due respect, sire, you can't do that."

"Maybe I can't, but I know you want to."

"Yes sir," Lorne smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Halling is the one in charge here, just keep that in mind. I will have your belongings sent here in a couple of moons." John got back into the carriage and Lorne closed the door behind him. "Now, we can go."

Aracely and Gabriella had watched and grinned. Reacting on pure happiness and instinct, she leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, before turning back to watch as Lorne went up to Halling, cautiously. Her friend could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be and, eventually, she saw him nod in acceptance. "We can go, if you wish," she said, watching as the small group walked off, talking - and their herbalist ran out from his shop just as the carriage began to move away from view.

John had blinked when Aracely had kissed him on the cheek, but liked the sensation of it. After she told him she was ready, he gave the command to their carriage driver and felt the familiar sensation of the equipage as they started to move.


	7. Chapter 6

John had nodded off during the ride in the familiar carriage, something he had taught himself to do at a young age to avoid getting bored or restless.

The ride was a long one for Aracely and Gabriella. While it had been a long while since the Lady did any formal traveling, her friend had never left the village in her life so she was seeing everything for the first time. "Oh my," she would murmur often enough that the bride to be was growing restless and irritated.

John only woke up from his light nap after the carriage shook somewhat violently due to some unevenness in the road. "I'm awake!" He quickly said, looking around sheepishly.

Gabriella was too engrossed with looking at the passing buildings in their current village to have noticed John. Aracely on the other hand was clearly mad at something, to what, he did not know. "What's wrong?" John asked Aracely, worried that she had second thoughts.

"Waiting for when we finally arrive," she said as evenly as she could with the occasional glare at their friend. "So that we could be on solid ground once again."

"If you want them to stop so you can walk around a little, all you have to do is ask." John chuckled. "We still have a couple more moons to go before we're at the castle, and I can imagine it is not fun to sit in this thing all day, waiting for our next camp site."

While he spoke, Gabriella let out another murmur of fascination that threatened to send Aracely across the carriage to shove the girl out through the opening. Slowly she dragged her eyes back to John and it was enough to communicate without any words of where a great deal of her discomfort lied.

"Gabriella, would you like to have a better view of the outside world?" John gently pat Aracely's knee.

"May I?" she asked turning back in to look at him. "Where would I be? Would I be walking? Because I don't mind..."

"Of course you can, there's still an extra spot for a cabbie on the back of the carriage, just be sure to stay warm and warn us when you want to come back in." John said warmly. "If you want to, I will let the driver stop so you can get on the back of the carriage."

Gabriella had grown so excited that she could not even speak and Aracely struggled to smile for her until she went to join the other staff outside. "I was ready to throw her out the door about two villages back," she said with a sigh as she settled back in her seat.

"You should have said something, or poked me in the ribs." John smiled.

She smiled as she shook her head. "You were sleeping so peacefully, your Highness. I would not dream of disturbing you," she replied. And it was true. Much of the time that he slept while she was awake, she could not help but watch him in his slumber and even found it amusing how he sometimes talked to himself.

"I wasn't really sleeping, it's just a way of dealing with the travel." He then realized something. "And that was rude of me, to sleep while you're awake."

"No, it was not. You have done a great deal of physical labor so you needed the rest. It's just...I did not think you spoke in your sleep," she could not help but tease.

"I do?" John blinked. "I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

She could only give him a cheeky smile. "Nothing - embarrassing."

"Right..." He eyed her suspiciously with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You should relax some, it'll make the trip easier on you."

Sighing, she looked at him. "I will rest soon. For now I simply wish to enjoy the peace."

John looked out of the carriage and wished that there was a way to travel faster. Despite the things he had learned about his father in the past couple of days, he was genuinely concerned about him, maybe he wasn't ready to be left alone, so soon after his mother's passing. John would be too angry with his father for letting villages such as San Franciskus fend for themselves, and his father would be too weak to explain himself.

Aracely watched him as he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. The tension in his face made her feel as if he had been battling some sort of conflict in his mind and she prayed it was not her that caused that. "Is there something that I could do for you?" she asked.

John certainly would not care if his father wouldn't like Aracely. John didn't like Chaya, and Aracely was truly his own choice. "Huh?" John looked at his bride to be and smiled. "I was thinking about my father. And how there must be a way to travel faster."

"What other method of travel is faster than horses?" she asked. "You left to return home the same day your received his word. Should that not matter?"

"I know that there's no other method of traveling faster, at least not in our life time."

She looked surprised. "You give more credit to the madmen of our time than even I do."

"A next generation of madmen will take care of faster travel, our current madmen are truly mad." John chuckled. "The explosive powder is dangerous, and they created it!"

"From something that has been here before our births," Aracely pointed out. "Of course if the Prince is unhappy with the method of travel, the other option is to stroll."

"Yes, then we know for sure my Father has passed if we ever arrive at the castle." John rolled his eyes.

She frowned and turned back to the window. "My apologies."

"For what?" John frowned. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I was speaking out of place. It will not happen again," she answered still finding herself unable to look back at him.

_She's so frustrating!_ he thought and sighed. He decided not to even try, again, to tell her that she was free to do or say as she wished. John started to look at her and he would not move his eyes away from her until she'd look back at him.

Aracely took the moment of quietness to let her head rest against the side of the carriage and close her eyes. A part of her struggled to remain as so, feeling the sensation of his eyes on her but she could not. As much of the freedom that Prince John continued to say that she would have around him, there was only so much even she would allow. If the man was to keep his men to follow him as they did, even for as modern as his view of women were, John would lose a great deal of power through his desire simply for her to speak her mind.

After a long time of staring at her, John noticed Aracely had fallen asleep, which was a good thing for her to do. He slowly got to his feet, making sure he was steady and took a blanket from the overhead basket. He then gently covered her up to make sure she'd stay warm, softly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She looked beautiful, and really resting. John knew that she'd probably have him for breakfast, but he couldn't help but taking place next to her so that he could have a better look. He wasn't a novice when dealing with women, there had been a few servants and whores when he felt the need, but he had never felt anything as the way he was feeling now - inadequate. Had his fleeting conquests been nothing but convenient, and only doing their work, he felt as if Aracely was as fragile as ceramics, and she needed to be protected, and cared for.

Feeling so comfortably warm, despite the situation, Aracely curled herself up more under the cover as she shifted in her seat. In the process, she turned to the opposite side, where her body felt the source of additional heat and her head fell to the prince's shoulder. Humming in her slumber, she returned to her rest with a small peaceful smile on her lips.

John smiled and instinctively put his arm around her as he continued to look out of the window to see the land pass them by.

It was some time that passed before she slowly began to arise. Aracely did not wish to move for she found herself incredibly comfortable and warm. She could recall that the air was chilling with the coming of night fall so she was unsure for the source of the incredible warmth. Blinking her eyes open, she first saw the blanket tucked around her, but something more - solid. Her eyes flickered around, above the edge of the cover to find, her being wrapped by the Prince himself.

She remained silent as she tried to think of what to do. The Lady had never allowed herself to fall into a situation such as this and the most she did allow a man to do was for Halling to hug her as he became a great deal of a parental figure to her in the years past.

She bit on her lip as she tried to extract herself from John's arm but in doing that, the carriage happened to roll over a large piece of earth, sending it into a heavy rocking motion, thus waking the too sleeping man.

"I'm awake..." John muttered sleepily as he opened his eyes. Blinking, he looked down at Aracely, who looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Hello." He smiled widely. "Did you sleep well?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she swallowed hard. "Um, yes, yes. I slept well. My apologies for waking you. It seems that um, somehow, you and I..."

"You didn't wake me, that was the road." John said, "And I know," he nodded. "You propped yourself up against me in your sleep. It's good to know that I am a comfortable pillow."

"I believe it would be more of a warm one," she corrected with a blush. "I hope that I did not cause you discomfort."

"Don't be ridiculous." John said, "You should never apologize for being comfortable in your rest, I am sure you fell asleep against Halling or Danyel once or twice during festivities, you didn't apologize to them either, did you?"

"Perhaps, but they were too under different circumstances. And certainly not when alone, with the Prince."

"No, you're alone with John, not the Prince." John insisted. "When we are alone together, I want you to treat me not different from when you didn't know who I was. I am John, nothing special about one name, is there?" He smiled. "My home, is your home, just like you opened your home to me." He then pointed at his arm. "My arm, is your arm."

She raised here eyebrows uncertain. "If - you insist," she answered slowly.

"It's just a title, a sign that I am well off. It's not who I am."

"It is still - difficult. Surely you understand the changes that I have agreed to go through," she replied, pulling her legs up under her almost as if to make herself small.

"I do, and I understand you're afraid, but you are not alone. I'm terrified that I'm going to do something wrong and you'll end up hating me."

Aracely looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Why would I hate you? It is not my place to do so. If you truly wish for my honesty, then my fears truly fall more with your people that serve you. Would they accept me as your chosen companion or as the outsider that was not of the king's choosing. You - have - kept your word thus far since we have met, and I do appreciate all that you have done for San Franciskus even if you are unable to do more once your ascension to the throne is complete."

"I am a man of my word; it may take some time but I will make things better for your people, your friends, and help other villages in trouble along with them." John shifted a little so he could really look at her and smiled. "And why would my people not accept you? My people, as the Royal court, have to accept you because you, and you alone, will be my life long companion. Apart from that, you're the one bI/b want, they'd better accept you or I'll replace the entire Royal court with your people."

She nodded in acceptance and smiled. "How much further do we have to travel? I feel as if we have been gone much longer than we truly have."

"About a day's worth of travel, we may stop soon so we can have some nourishment for the night."

Aracely smiled before pulling the blanket up around her more. It was rather dark by then but the sun could not have been down for long. The shade from the trees over the group made it feel later, and certainly more cool than it might have been closer to the villages. "Do you think it would not be more efficient for us to simply continue through the night, allowing them to rest in turn?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I am fine but if the others wish to break, then we should stop for a short while."

"You're right, if we don't stop for this last night, then we're at the castle faster." He responded.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "It is up to you. I think in this situation they will understand your desire to see your father in his present state. Regardless of my opinion of him, I do wish for you to be able to spend what precious time you have available to you."

*************

During the night, Aracely had fallen asleep again, but he could not help but softly wake her as he saw the familiar landscape that told him they were nearing the castle gates. John gently rubbed her arm. "Aracely, we're nearly there."

The girl lifted her head and looked around through sleepy eyes. She did not recall succumbing to her tiredness and certainly not falling to it against John again. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him and around as if trying to piece the environment and situation together in her confusion.

He chuckled, Aracely looked adorable in her confusion. "We're nearly at the gates, milady. You're still stuck with me in this carriage until then."

"It is not all of an unpleasant experience," she replied as she sat up to collect herself and attempt to at least feel a little more presentable by smoothing out her dress and hair.

"Do you see that stray rock formation?" John pointed towards a few rocks in the distance. "I used to sneak out of the castle as a little boy to find some peace and quiet and time alone and that was my special place to go. Of course, once Teyla knew where I was when I was lost again, I was usually brought back to the castle within a quarter of a day."

She leaned forward to peer out to where he pointed. The area appeared to be a rather comforting area. Looking back to him, "Who is this Teyla?"

"Teyla is the head of house. She directs all servants at this moment." John answered. "She's also been my teacher and my caretaker, especially after my mother passed."

Nodding, Aracely sat back in her seat. She said nothing on how close they were with one another, or how they came to be that way. She vividly recalled that she had been on the opposite side then waking to find him next to her...and neither moved from there.

As the carriage grew closer to the castle, she anxiety of the situation was slowly becoming more apparent. Her hands continuously played with the fabric of her dress and her eyes fixated themselves on the door and anyone that came near the carriage.

"Aracely, please do not forget to breathe." John said calmly, knowing full well that she was nervous. "You have nothing to be nervous about, once we're inside the castle walls, there may be a lot of people, but I am right here with you."

She nodded and tried to do as he asked by taking a breath but she still found a great deal of difficulty. It was not more than several minutes before the carriage finally came to a halt and a balding man came to open the door for the Prince.

"How nice of you to return home your Highness," the clearly unhappy person spoke. "Princess Chaya has been sitting with your father since she had arrived two moons ago."

"Easy George." John warned as he stepped out of the carriage and held his hand out for Aracely to help her out of the carriage. "I came as soon as I heard."

The man nodded before turning his eyes on the woman with the Prince. "Who is this? You do know that your father has had Miss Teyla making arrangements for your marriage to Princess Chaya during your absence?"

John smiled widely. "Good to hear! This is Lady Aracely of San Franciskus, my bride to be." He replied, "I will tell Princess Chaya that she is no longer needed, myself." He smiled at Aracely. "This is Sir Hammond, my Father's faithful advisor for everything not related to warfare."

She nodded with a smile and gave him a small curtsy as expected from someone with status in the kingdom. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir," she said but stayed close to John by sheer instinct.

George let out a breath and nodded to her. "Your Highness, you understand the predicament that you have put us all in now with Proculus?"

"I am sure that the King and Queen of Proculus understand that I'd rather wed someone with my entire being than with just my presence." John replied. "Now, please excuse us, _we_ are going to visit my Father before we settle in." He looked over his shoulder to Gabriella, who was standing behind them. "Gabriella, if you'd wish to follow us, I will introduce you to Teyla, who will tell you all you need to know."

Gabriella nodded and scurried past the larger and greatly intimidating man. "Oh dear," he sighed as he watched the Prince and his new friends walk away. "This is not going to go well," he murmured as he went off another way so that he could go inform the King and Queen that their daughter would not be married during this visit.

"Well, that went well." John let out a sigh of relief as they walked into the castle walls. "Don't worry so much about George's behavior, he is very old fashioned."

"Do you think that Princess Chaya will be a problem?" Aracely asked as she walked with John, carefully ignoring the looks she was receiving from the staff that they passed by. "For her to be sitting with your father as that man had said, I believe that she may already strongly believe that she is already your wife."

"Problem is the word that comes with Chaya, isn't it?" John frowned. "I am sure she will not go quietly, and if Father is still conscious and alert he might scold me for succeeding in my quest and probably starting a trading stop or a war between Atlantica and Proculus, but part of me thinks that she is just taking advantage of the situation, thinking that if I hear of her vigil at Father's bedside that I will change my mind."

Nodding at his words, it was clearly plausible from what she did know of the princess. Aracely could not help but worry about what was about to happen the closer they grew to the King's bed chambers. Never before had she ever thought she would find herself in this position, let alone inside these walls.

Sitting outside of the King's doors, Teyla was speaking with Sir Dex who had come to inform her of the Prince's return just then. Hearing their echo of their steps, she turned to find her friend with two women, neither of which she knew. "Prince John. The timing of your return could not be any better. I fear that the King has only one, perhaps two moons left. He has grown so much weaker," she said in greeting, glancing the women over but said nothing of them as the young man was known to bring home strays.

"I came as soon as I heard, Teyla." John replied, and looked at Ronon. "Your best man, Lorne, is staying behind in San Franciskus. Don't worry, I'll tell you why later." John said to him and then smiled at Teyla. "Teyla, meet Lady Aracely, my bride to be, and her personal servant, Gabriella."

She looked from the woman who was clearly nervous and back up at John. "Have you gone mad on your journey? To bring someone back in such a time. You knew very well that your father would have Princess Chaya come for you. He has made me prepare your nuptials for the day after your return. He and everyone else in the court are prepared to see you wed the Princess tomorrow at high sun!"

"Teyla, you of all people should know that Chaya isn't the right one for me." John said and then smiled at Aracely. "Lady Aracely stole my heart, I was overjoyed when she decided to return with me, as I do not think I can fill my father's footsteps without my heart."

"Oh God help us all." Teyla threw her hands up in despair and sighed. "I am happy for you John, Lady Aracely, but it is highly inappropriate."

John thought for a second and then let out a big burp. "No, that is." He nodded and smiled, looking at a wide eyed Teyla, Aracely and Gabriella was hiding a giggle.

"John, please go see to your father. I - I have to figure out how to fix this. My apologies Lady but he was very well aware of what would happen during his absence," she apologized before giving John one last disapproving look and hurrying off. Sir Dex had stayed back and was simply amused but all that he observed, grinning at his friend's new ladies.

"I did not!" John responded to Teyla's back and sighed. "Ronon, could you please take Gabriella to Teyla to help her settle in? Apparently I have a mess to clean up."

"It's your mess, Prince John." Ronon grinned as he walked away with Gabriella.

John looked at Aracely. "They - They - knew, that if … no, never mind... I'm sorry for how they're treating you."

Surprisingly, she was smiling. "I am actually amused. While it is nothing less than I expected for myself, the fact that they are comfortable enough to scold you as they have is really very endearing. You cannot blame them for making arrangements for the possibility if you have not found a mate."

"Yes, they all thought I would fail and I would have. We should knight my horse when she gets returned, she thought it was okay to lose a shoe near your village." John gently brushed her arm with the back of his hand, looking down to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Aracely was shockingly calm now. "Yes, I find that I am. You should see your father now. I can wait here for you," she smiled reaching out to cover his hand with hers in support. Her heart thumped an extra beat at the simple gesture. Looking up in his eyes she nodded her assurance. "Go, your Highness."

He couldn't help but gently bring her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "When you hear yelling, come rescue me." John said and got into his father's chambers. He was surprised to find so many people in his Father's chambers, it was ridiculous. The man was sick and dying, what did they want from him?

"I'd like to have a moment - alone - with my Father." John said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Every person but one was quick to leave the room. A young woman alone had remained behind sat quietly at the old man's bedside. "You have finally chosen to return," she commented. "His Highness is resting now but will be pleased to be able to observe our wedding tomorrow before his passing."

"Hello Chaya." John greeted her. "Always a pleasure to see you." He said and looked at his Father. He looked as if he was on his last legs and couldn't help but swallow back some tears. "I want to thank you for coming, and staying with my Father in my absence, but I am sure that you've heard about my journey."

Her eyes coolly left the dying man to her betrothed. "Now that you have returned from such a fools adventure, we will wed tomorrow and our lands will combine to the wishes of your father."

"I don't understand why everyone assumes I have failed." John said as he sat down in a chair next to his father's bed. "Because I have not."

"Whether you have found a woman of status is not in question. You know very well how our kind have lived in history. You simply cannot choose and wed any scavenger that you may wish. It is about maintaining our bloodline and assuring that it remains pure," Chaya replied. "You are more than welcome to have your women for your pleasure but in the end it still will be you and I before the alter."

John chuckled. "How can our bloodline remain pure when all we do is wed our cousins?" He started, "Oh yes, Chaya, you're my cousin, a few times removed on Mother's side. I have asked the librarian to check that for me. Secondly, I have no interest in you, I never had and I never will. It is time that the rules are getting bend into a modern version with the same thought behind them." He got up and directed her away from his Father. "I will not wed you." He looked her in the eyes. "And my bride to be is not a scavenger, you better bite your tongue when you meet her."

"You have lost your mind," she hissed as her eyes narrowed. "Whether we are cousins or not, our mothers and fathers have chosen this for us. It has worked for long before our births and will be so long after our deaths."

"No, I don't think so." John shrugged. "By all means, get into your wedding gown tomorrow, but I will not be joining you at the altar, my Father gave me his blessings to find a woman I wanted to marry, and I have, and she is not you."

"And what peasant have you brought back to please the King?" she asked in a louder voice, perhaps with the intention of awaking the man. "You know very well that he has planned for you and I to take the crown since our childhood."

"Keep it down." John growled. "She is not a peasant. She's from a noble family who have decided they didn't want to have to deal with the King anymore."

"Oh great!" Chaya rolled her eyes. "What did you do? Kidnap her?"

"She actually likes me." John said, "And she returned with me out of her own free will, despite finding out who I am."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, it's a long story I won't bother to bore you with." John waved his hand. "But thank you, Chaya, for staying with my Father when I wasn't here to do so. I have returned now, and we don't need your - kindness - any longer."

She huffed before grabbing her garments and storming out, shouting obscenities of the Prince. In the corridor she came face to face with who was to take her place. Looking back at the door and back to the woman, she huffed before going up to Aracely and smacking her across the face. "Noble blood? You will be nothing but another one of his whores!"

John heard the commotion on the corridor and quickly made his way over. "Princess Chaya, what are you doing? Apologize to Lady Aracely _right now_ and leave Atlantica."

"I will not!" she cried out and reached out to smack the woman again. A large hand had taken a firm hold before she was able to strike a second time.

"Prince John has _kindly_ asked for you to leave. Take your servants and go before it will be done so by force," Dex said in his deep voice that many rarely had the pleasure of hearing.

Aracely had stayed back, unable to speak as she held her face where Chaya had hit her hard enough to leave a mark. With John's friend there to defend her, she quickly slid past, behind him to John's side. "I said nothing to her, please believe that," she murmured.

John put his arm around Aracely as he looked at Ronon. "Make sure she leaves." When Ronon nodded as an answer, John took Aracely inside his Father's chambers and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, she reached up to touch her cheek which was still very tender and quite reddened. "Yes. It was quite surprising as I had not anticipated such a violent reaction by her Highness."

"Neither did I, do you want me to get one of the servants to get you something for your cheek?" John asked worried. "I am so sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry," she smiled. "I will be fine apart from some swelling later." Looking up at him she nodded again to assure that she was indeed fine before looking around. Frowning, she saw the king on his bed, appearing in a comfortable rest. Aracely truly did not wish to approach - or even be in the room as the scene was more familiar to her than she cared to admit. "He does not appear to have much longer," she observed very quietly.

John quietly shook his head. Now that Chaya had gone, a world of relief had come down on him and right now he wanted to spend time with his Father. However, he needed to help settle Aracely in as well, and decide what to do with all the preparations Teyla and the servants had made for a wedding to someone that was not going to happen now. "Teyla should be poking in her head any moment now, I will ask her to help you settle in... I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to spend some time with my Father." John said softly.

Aracely put a hand on his arm and nodded. "Go to him, I will wait in the hall for her return. I will be fine until you have finished."

He planted a chaste kiss on Aracely's unhurt cheek and turned around to walk to his father's bedside.

She carefully exited the grande room, closing the door behind her. With a sigh she sat down in the chair that John's friend Teyla had sat in not long before. With no one else in the long corridor, Aracely found herself feeling very small and very much alone as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Lady... Aracely, was it not?" Teyla's kind voice sounded from next to Aracely. "Forgive me, I did not wish to startle you."

"Oh, dear. Yes, my apologies," Aracely said as she looked up at the woman with wide eyes and stood quickly. "I suppose I lost myself in my thoughts there for a moment."

Teyla slightly bowed when Lady Aracely got to her feet. "I have heard what Princess Chaya has done, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. Are you here to see Prince John? He is still in with his father and may be for some time yet," she replied. "He believed that you would be returning soon."

"Yes," Teyla smiled warmly. "Prince John knows me too well, however, I know him better." She nodded. "I must apologize for my own behavior, and that of Sir Dex... and Sir Hammond, the Prince doesn't like formalities much, and he usually does not listen when being formally spoken to by people who have seen him as an infant." Teyla chuckled.

"It is understandable. Since I have met him, he did not react quite well when myself or my friends learned of his true being," Aracely said. "Madam, if I may...How long has the King been this ill? The village where I am from do not receive a great deal of news from the land so there is a great deal that I am unaware of."

"The King has been ailing for years, it is only now that his body wishes to give up. His mind hasn't made that same wish yet. The last words the King had spoken was to John, to give him his blessing to find his heart's wish." Teyla replied. "And please, call me Teyla, milady."

Aracely nodded almost distractedly. Smiling weakly, she looked at Teyla. "Only if you will call me Aracely."

"As you wish," Teyla smiled. "You must be tired from your journey, I suspect your husband to be is probably going to stay with his Father until the very end, as he did with his Mother's passing, God bless her soul. I have prepared a wing for you, Milady... Aracely. Your personal servant is already there."

Nodding, she pressed down her dress from her own nervousness. "I am curious. What if Prince John and I do not wed before the King's passing? What will happen then?"

"John would forfeit the throne and his cousin Jack of Simpsonia will be crowned King as he is the next in line, after John, and he is married." Teyla responded. "If I am allowed to speak freely, John does not think that Jack would be a good King."

From what Aracely saw of the King, she knew that the probability that they would make it to high sun the next day would be difficult. Looking back her she nodded. "This may be of haste, but would it be possible to locate a minister for officiate services this evening? I do know how much Atlantica means to John and to have him lose that by such a short time..."

Teyla looked at the woman in shock. "You're as mad as he is!"

"Perhaps, but then John would be able to assume the crown, would he not?" she asked.

"You should talk to John about this, milady. All I can say is that yes, it is possible to find someone for tonight, and please, when John says no, talk some sense in to his head, I'd rather have you two wedded and able to take over the reign of Atlantica, than having to serve cousin Jack and his … 'wife' and family for the remainder of my life." Teyla said excitedly. "Do you wish me to fetch John for you?"

Aracely looked at Teyla in all her glee. "Um," she chuckled. "I will speak to him if you can look into finding someone to speak for us. I am certain he won't mind if I join him."

"Very well, I'll set out to find a minister."

"Thank you Teyla," she nodded. Allowing her to go about her business Aracely took a deep breath before entering the King's bedchamber again. In the darkness, she could see John's untamed hair stand out through the shadows. Biting on her lip, she slowly made her way closer but feared his response as he had not looked up to see who joined him.

John wiped the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve when the person who had entered had not announced him or herself yet, and looked up, only to see Aracely standing there. "Hey..." He smiled bravely. "Are you okay? Do you want me to do something for you?"

"I am fine," she said as she came closer to kneel beside him on the floor. "I actually am here to see if there is something I can do for you."

"I keep on looking at him, trying to see if there's any chance in the way he breathes or maybe moving his lips, but he is just so still... he wasn't like this when I left." John said softly and looked at Aracely, tears coming back in his eyes as he tried to swallow them down. "I don't think he'll wake up, and I don't think I can accept that yet."

She reached out to take his hand. "I met your friend Teyla," she smiled up at him. "She is a lovely woman."

"Yes, she is." John nodded slowly. "Did she show you around? Have you settled in?"

Aracely shook her head. "She did come to bring me to my room but after we spoke, I thought of something that she fears you may not be open to this moment. While Miss Teyla was prepared to speak to you about it, I insisted that I would speak myself."

"What is it?" He asked as he looked into her eyes, there was something in there, an emotion he couldn't really place right now. Fear maybe, mixed with hope and something else.

She swallowed hard as she tried to think of how to speak. "While I would not dare to ask you to leave your father's side, the concern about his health before high sun tomorrow is shared among many of your people..."

Nodding, John sighed. "I'm sorry I took you away from your people... when cousin Jack moves in, I'll take you home."

Reaching up, she put her hand on the side of his face and pulled him to look at her again. "No, John. What we were thinking was - bringing the minister in this evening," Aracely said slowly. "To officiate our joining before your father leaves this life for the next."

John thought for a second. "No," he replied, "Don't get me wrong, Aracely, I still want you to be my bride, but I thought we would still have more moons together. You only just got here, and... if he passes, I can't be a husband to you as other people, the court mostly, will be pulling me all directions but to you... I can't do that to you. Not now."

She blinked, unsure of how to response to that but did find an anger in her. "Teyla said as much. You truly are a very stubborn man," she let out. "I know what this land means to you and by waiting you are letting it go. I am sure that the minister could come right here, to your father's bedside and officiate us. Do not think of anyone or anything else but what you truly wish. You said you wanted me for your wife, a number of times the last few suns. I am here with you, frightened yes, but I am here. You cannot rid of me quite so easily as Princess Chaya."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She was finally at ease with him to talk to him as a normal person, as an equal, and it made him very happy. "I... love you." John smiled. "And you're right." She was right. They had gone through a lot of emotions in the last couple of days and he'd be an idiot to stop now. "Thank you."

Aracely froze at his words. She had done nothing for him to have emotions enough to speak that kind of affection to her. Trying to get back on subject, she glanced away briefly. "Shall I inform Teyla that a minister is desired tonight?"

John nodded, "Please." He then heard the door open and saw George walk in. "George?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The King and Queen of Proculus have just left with their daughter, and closed all trading negotiations between them and us." George said hesitant.

Aracely looked up at John and shrugged. "Proculus has bad tea," she replied. "My parents never cared for it and neither do I."

George chuckled. "The tea from Britannia is far more superior, indeed, however, we will have to find a new source of …-"

"George, now is not the time. And I'm sure that whatever you were going to say, it is probably nothing that we can't make ourselves." John said, "I wish for you to fetch me Father's physician."

"Right away, Sire." George said and scurried out the room.

She watched as the man left and frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked, turning back to John.

"No, I just wanted him out of here." John shrugged.

"You truly are a trickster," she shook her head with a sigh. "I imagine the stress you were on your mother and Teyla in growing."

"No, I wasn't, I just liked to escape the - strangle hold they had on me." He replied smiling. "I didn't like it that my father was the King, I wanted to be like any ordinary child, running around the streets, without a care in the world. Of course, when I'd do that, I had either Teyla or one of the servants running after me, it quickly became boring."

She sat there on the floor looking at him. Words were not coming easy right then, but a part of her knew they were not important. Aracely took the moment of silence to truly look at the Prince in a manner that she never did before, even after his proposal. While he was a striking man, she could see that his eyes were filled with both despair and life. How the staff managed his hair, she could not fathom. She suspected they had given up long ago and the thought caused a small laugh to escape from her lips.

"What are you thinking of?" John smiled at her and sank to the floor to sit with her.

"Um...your hair. I could not help but find it amusing as a child," she admitted as she hesitantly reached up to touch it.

"They always wanted to shave my head, because of my hair when I was younger." John replied. "When I got older, I told them that if they'd touch my hair, I would feed them to the Beast in the forest. There is no beast, of course."

Aracely quickly pulled her hand back. "Oops!"

"What?"

"While there is no beast, I do not wish to live in the forests," she grinned.

John started to laugh uncontrollably. "I meant with shaving knives!"

"You did not specify," she shrugged as the sounds of low moans reached her ears. Looking up, she quickly realized the sounds were coming from the bed. "John."

John scrambled to his feet and nearly fell on top of his father when he turned around. "Father!"

The King struggled to open his eyes and his voice was weak. "My John?" he asked with raspy breaths.

"Yes, father, it's me." John smiled as he caressed his father's hair.

The old man coughed as he tried to raise his head, spots of blood coming from his lips. "My son...Where have you gone?" he asked, nearly delirious.

"I am here father." John grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I have returned from my journey."

He looked around and squinted his eyes to focus on his son's face. "Journey? Why did you go?"

"Remember that I told you that I do not wished for Chaya to become my wife? I told you I was going to find... it's not important, father." John said softly. "You must save your strength."

"You look so much like your mother," he sighed into another cough. Closing his eyes the King appeared to have gone back into another length of slumber when he let out a sigh. "Do not make my mistakes my son."

"I won't father, I promise." John said softly.

"Find your heart," the man wheezed into a cough. "Your heart will make you an excellent king for the people."

"My heart is called Aracely, Father." John replied. "Save your strength, you shall meet her tonight, unless you are feeling up to it now."

There was nothing else said from the King then as he had already succumbed to sleep. Had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest, he might have been presumed gone already. Aracely reached forward to rest a hand on John's shoulder reassuringly. "We should find Teyla before he is too weak to awaken again," she said respectfully. "I wish for you to be able to tell him that you have truly honored his wishes before you cannot."

John nodded and looked at her, smiling a little. "He woke up."

"Because he knows you are home," she smiled back. "We have a great many things to prepare and very little time to do it in."


	8. Chapter 7

"Milady, how does the dress feel?" Teyla asked as she saw Aracely in the beautiful dress that tailor Cadman had brought over, after quickly sizing the lady up. It seemed like a perfect fit, almost.

Struggling to breathe, Aracely looked down, where her bosom was pressed flat from the corset. "Like every other - uh - uncomfortable formal that I had to attend as a child," she replied before gasping a little when Teyla pulled the cords tighter in the back. "Is this necessary?"

"You're going to be wedded to Prince John, of course it is necessary, even if it'll be a very small ceremony, because of the King's health." Teyla smiled warmly. "It is the only fitting dress we have right now, but, if you wish, our tailor could make you better dresses, for future formal occasions."

"I wish, I wish," Aracely squeaked out. "Chaya would have fitted this much better. I am afraid I am not as slender as she."

"You're healthy, that is all that matters." Teyla then looked at her. "I do not suppose you have something of your own that looks appropriate to wear?" She motioned for another maiden to fix the corset, so that Aracely could at least breathe easier.

With the upper cords loosened, she was more comfortable, even if she now appeared to have a larger bosom than she truly did. "Not with me, I am sorry. This is a lovely gown and your seamstress worked so hard on it, already."

"You look beautiful," Teyla smiled. "I am sure John will appreciate it."

"If he does not, I will make him wear one of these things and then I will be positive that he will appreciate the lengths that I would go through," she said as she shifted the waistline, so that it sat on her frame a bit more smoothly.

"Make sure that I will be able to see John in one, should he say something." Teyla chuckled. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

Aracely looked at her reflection. "I don't know. I suppose we could pin it back? I don't see the need to make it overly-elaborate. We are holding the services in the King's chamber, yes?"

"I believe so, Meredith has gone to ask John."

"Meredith?"

"John's godfather... strange little man." Teyla shook her head.

She didn't say anything but still was rather amused. Once they were done, she turned to Teyla. "I suppose now we wait for John?"

Suddenly, there was a racket outside Aracely's chambers. "Ronon put me down!" John's voice could be heard. "I can walk myself... you're embarrassing me... come on, please put me down, don't make me beg..."

"I believe he's already here," Teyla said with a smile on her lips.

Aracely went to lift the dress, so that she could go to the door, but Teyla held her back. "What?"

"You may not see or feel how eager you look, but you will wait here. I will go to make sure that John is waiting in the bedchamber for you, with the minister. Patience milady," she grinned before making her way out to the hall.

"Teyla..." John complained. "Ronon is stopping me from going to see Aracely." John was sitting on Ronon's shoulders, having to duck for almost every light fixture on the ceiling. "I can walk."

Teyla had leaned against the door so that he could not enter past her, either. "I am sorry, but you will have to go wait for her with your father. She will be there, shortly."

"Told you so," Ronon said and looked at Teyla. "Want me to release him?"

"Only if his Highness will behave and go wait in the King's chambers," she said.

"I promise I'll be good," John said and sighed. "Please put me down..." He was glad to be able to feel the ground again; he didn't really like heights and Ronon was an unusually tall man. "Thank you," John said as he continued to walk towards his father's chambers, slightly annoyed that he wasn't allowed to see Aracely.

Teyla looked at Ronon silently. All he did was nod and he knew that he was to keep their friend in the room, as he would more than likely sneak back out. "I promise that I won't keep her long. Just a few more moments. Gabriella should be there already. I had someone send for her while the Lady was finishing her bath."

"Fine," John's voice sounded from the end of the corridor. He opened the door to his father's chambers and found Gabriella sitting in a chair next to the door, on the inside. If he wasn't mistaken, she was wearing an old dress of Teyla's, and made a mental note to make it more clear to Meredith, who was sitting beside John's father, to keep his hands off of the young woman.

"They are keeping you from seeing Lady Aracely, too?" she asked as she stood eagerly, having hoped that it was her friend who had arrived.

John nodded. "It's not fair."

"Miss Teyla told me that she wanted Aracely to be a surprise for us, as we would not see her in such a manner again. That she would only be wed once, to you," she smiled.

"I know," John said slowly. "It's just that I want to make sure she's alright, because knowing Teyla, she has been forced into a corset dress, and I am sure she doesn't like them... although I think she must look really pretty in one!"

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. "She does not like the feeling of being trapped. She always considered them to be a method of cruel torture to women."

"I find them hazardous for the fingers of men." John nodded as he excused himself to check up on his father, getting a glare from Meredith. "Stop it, Mer," John warned him as he sat down in the chair beside his father's bed.

The minister slipped in quietly, with Carson, and they made their way over. The physician had large smile on his face as he looked down at the boy that he come to watch grow up. "I just caught a glance of the young lady coming down the corridor. She really is quite lovely."

John groaned. "It's not fair that you got to see her first."

"I am not the one to wed her," he pointed out as the sounds of the doors being pushed open filled the space. Teyla entered, but paused briefly before Aracely entered, to say something to her. It took another moment before she stepped aside, to reveal the bride stepping in slowly.

John couldn't believe his eyes. Aracely looked enchanting and even more gracious than she already was. He quickly rose to his feet and walked towards her. "You look... amazing," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at him. He certainly looked more attractive than she imagined while she was preparing. Regardless of the blush on her face, her cheek was still very much reddened from Chaya, but she couldn't even feel the pain from it anymore.

Carson coughed to get their attention, as he stood from looking over the King, who happened to awaken amidst their distractions. "My John..."

John took Aracely's hand and walked with her towards the bed. He kneeled down next to the bed and took his father's hand. "I am here, Father."

Looking up at the minister, who nodded his agreement, Aracely joined John on her knees, taking care that she did not accidentally rip the fabric of her dress.

"This," the King coughed, "is this your Queen?" he asked as he raised a weak finger to point at the girl.

"Yes, father, this is my heart, Lady Aracely."

The King nodded, seemingly in approval, as he gave a small smile before closing his eyes. "Almost as lovely as your mother."

"Your Highness, we should begin," the minister interceded softly, as he hugged his bible to his breast.

John nodded as he smiled at Aracely. Instead of the long, traditional and extremely boring prayers that they would normally have endured, the minister was kind enough to shorten it for the sake of the King's comfort, as well. The ill man slipped in and out of consciousness a few times through their prayers, that had everyone, including Carson, on edge.

As the couple finished with the vows prepared by the minister, Aracely could not keep her eyes from the King's sleeping form. From the pasty shade of grey that covered his skin, she was now sure that their pressure to perform the services that evening was the right one.

Finishing the final hymn, she squeezed John's hand reassuringly, as she could see that he too was thinking much of the same. It was not long after that the minister shared that the two were indeed now married to one another, but the moment was bittersweet. Lying on his death bed, the King was clearly slipping away more than before.

Aracely could not help but to shed a tear. While she was not favorable of the King's choices, in regard to the well-being of her home village, for a man such as John - who was very much open-hearted - to lose the father he clearly was dearly fond of, was difficult to watch.

The small congregation that was present, as witness to the nuptials of the Prince, was soon broadened with more of the castle staff, to bid their final words of peace. For the many that remained, it was a near-deafening silence as everyone struggled to listen for the old man's breath. It wasn't more than shortly before the rise of the sun that Carson shared that he was certain that the King had departed their realm of life for another. "The King is dead," Carson declared.

"Long live the King," the few people in the room chorused.

John looked at his Father, the hand he was holding had gone limp. "Carson, are you sure?" he hesitantly asked, not really wanting to believe the physician.

"I am afraid so, my friend," Carson replied quietly. "The blood does not flow through his body any longer."

John slowly nodded and carefully placed his father's hand on his body, along with his other hand. His father looked as if he was sleeping, and John had to tell himself that his father was sleeping, but he would not wake up again. "Prepare for his burial," he managed to say. "My Father, the King, will be buried within three suns, in our crypt underneath the castle."

"Yes, your Highness," one of the head staff murmured with a bow before leaving the chambers with a few of his workers.

Aracely had long since stepped back to sit with Teyla and Gabriella, to allow John the time he needed to mourn his father. Teyla stood quietly, to leave to prepare John's room for his rest, as she was certain he would be soon weary from the long evening of events. As much as the girl wished to stay with her friend, Gabriella was also quite tired herself, and slowly nodded off, repeatedly, before it was noticed, and Aracely insisted she go rest.

John looked at Aracely; she was sitting alone near the door and she looked tired. "You don't have to stay..."

Her eyes flew open after realizing that she was slowly succumbing to her exhaustion. Looking up at her now husband, Aracely shook her head. "No, my place is at your side," she said before a small yawn escaped. "I am fine. As long as you remain here, so will I."

"Don't be stubborn," John said and sighed. "You must think I'm a fool for remaining with my father's empty shell."

"I do not," she replied with offense. "He is your father and you simply are not ready to let him go, even as he has passed on. There is nothing foolish of feeling lost with his death, of any death."

"I am afraid that if I walk out of this chamber, and I would return after some rest, that he would not be here any more."

Aracely sighed as she dropped her hands to her lap. "You are the Prince. If you so ordered them to leave your father in his bed until you return, they will do as you ask. In less than three sun's time, you will be crowned King and, as much as you miss your father, you must be mindful of your own health, for the people. Now, please stop being so petulant and go find yourself some sleep."

He managed to pull himself away from his father and walked towards Aracely, holding out his hand for her, smiling. "You win, Aracely," John nodded. "Are you coming?"

Clearly hesitant, she knew that she had to follow. While she was not comfortable, nor did she believe she was even ready for marriage, especially of this regard, it would be a continual learning process for her to overcome her opposition to many things. Nodding, Aracely stood but kept her head low as she followed John, silently praying that he would not wish to consummate their marriage, however knew that it was likely and expectant of them now.

"Where do you want to sleep, Aracely?" John asked her as they exited the chamber, into the corridor. Apart from losing his father, getting married and becoming King in a matter of days, he was terrified and hoped that she did not expect him to force her into any intimate relations. He was so tired, he believed he wouldn't even be able to perform. He would love for her to stay with him, but he left that choice up to her, suspecting that she was feeling anxious herself. "And I thought we had made progress, you and I. You're my equal, don't bow your head when you're walking through the corridor with me."

The previously confident woman was certainly different with all the changes that were happening, but she would likely return to her former self, once she grew more comfortable with the new life she had accepted. "My apologies. I will sleep wherever you wish me to," she answered, looking up at him and taking a breath to prepare herself for if he requested that she join him in his bed.

"That was not my question," John said and rubbed his face with his hand, stopping dead in his tracks. They were in front of the chamber Aracely had been in before. He opened the door. "I'm too tired to argue, I'm too tired to even want to ask if you'd like it if we'd... because I can't... I just want to sleep."

Aracely swallowed as she looked into the room. If it was only sleep he truly wished for, then she believed that she could join him. She had slept with him in the carriage, during their journey to the castle, and the time might help her grow more comfortable in his presence for when he did wish to seek more of her. "Then I will join you for sleep," she said, raising her chin to him, feeling slightly put off that he was quick to choose for her.

"Thank you," he said, entering the chambers, not wanting to walk towards his own. He pulled off his boots and laid down on the bed. "Good night."

She stood there, unsure of what to do as he laid in her bed, still in his day clothes from the ceremony. One of the maidens who had been confused as to the Prince's choice of bed hurried to assist Aracely out of her dress. There would be no way that she could sleep comfortably with a corset as tight as hers was. As she was assisted into her bed clothes, she glanced back at John, who looked to be in a sound rest so quickly.

Crawling into her side of the bed, she laid her head to the pillow as the staff left the newly-wedded couple to their rest. For as tired as the girl was, she found it difficult to fall into a slumber, laying there with a man beside her. He was not just any man though. Aracely had a lot of fears to overcome, she knew, but all she could think about was this man, John, who she decided to force her mind to not recognize him as anyone other than the Johan she met in San Franciskus.


	9. Chapter 8 Contains Mature Content

John was slightly disoriented when he woke up; he wasn't in his own chambers. He was still fully dressed and someone had wrapped herself around him. Without freaking out, he managed to check to see who it was, afraid that he had already made a big mistake by sharing a bed other than with his new wife. He was relieved to find that Aracely was the presence in the bed, not even his bed, and looked up to the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get out of bed without waking her.

As he tried to shift in the bed, Aracely's hold on him grew stronger and she had now put a leg around his to stop him from leaving. John knew she was still asleep, but this was opposite to her behavior while being awake, and he had to admit he liked it.

A maiden quietly entered with some fruits to set on the bedside table. She smiled lightly at the Prince. "Some fresh choices for when you and her Highness wishes," she whispered.

"How are the arrangements coming?" John asked softly.

"Miss Teyla said that you should not worry yourself, that everything is being managed well," she answered. "Is there anything else that I could fetch for you, Sire?"

"No, thank you," John said and watched as the maiden walked out. John gently tried to release himself from Aracely's hold, but as she started to stir more, he stopped. He didn't want to wake her and freak out because she had wrapped herself around him.

She let out a soft moan as she slowly began to awake. Tucking her face away from the light that filtered in from afternoon sun, she grumbled. Lifting her head to look around, Aracely narrowed her eyes on John.

"Good morning, your highness," he smiled.

Turning to look back at the window, she blinked before sitting up. "It is long past the morning," she mumbled. "Why are you here?" she asked with her post-sleep confusion.

"I didn't want to walk to my chambers," John chuckled. Aracely looked adorable while she was still trying to piece things together. He sat up against the headboard and smiled. "I gather you slept well."

"Heavily," she sighed as her eyes fell on the platter of fruit. "Is that for us?"

"Yes." He took the platter to bring it closer to her. "Want some?"

Aracely hummed her approval as she reached to take a piece and raised it to her lips. Looking around, she was relieved that there were no servants in the room. As she ate the melon, she looked back at John. "Thank you," she smiled softly.

"Don't thank me, you should thank the maiden who put it there." He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, today."

"You know that is not what I meant - John," she blinked, trying to not think of his compliment, though it did bring colour to her face.

"I know what you mean, and you're welcome," he said playfully.

She found herself smiling unexpectedly. "Apart from managing the King's burial services - of which I am deeply sorry for, what other business do we have to address?" Aracely asked more seriously as she passed a slice of melon to him. [leaving myself a note that this is where I am...]

"Nothing important right now," John said. "Maybe I could show you around the castle, show you the gardens... and I want to talk to you about something very important... so maybe that is important, I don't know." He furrowed his brow. "I just confused myself." He chuckled as he took the slice of melon from her. "Thank you, my Princess."

"You confused me as well," she replied. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

"I know I have been going on about how I want you to be my equal, that I want you to treat me as _me_ and not as my title, and I know it's hard on you, but I am glad that you're trying."

Aracely nodded and bit on her lower lip. "I truly am. I ask for your patience of course in regards to matters, um, more …" she trailed off unable to say the words.

"I'm a very patient man, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. You _need_ to be open with me, speak your mind because I can not read minds." He smiled. "For instance... if I do this..." he slowly reached up his hand and started to caress her hair, it felt so soft even without having her brushed it. "And you don't want me to... you should say it..." He was suddenly fascinated by her hair.

She nodded unable to speak as her eyes stayed on his face. Every touch he made caused her to feel as if her heart was ready to jump from her chest. It was strangely frightening and exhilarating at the same time and when she turned her face to his hand a sense of warmth filled her.

John fought the urge to kiss her, and gently removed his hand. "When you're my Queen, I want you to have something to do, something important, something YOU can decide over. If you wish, I want you to take care of the villages that need help, I will send out my men and make a list of villages such as San Franciskus and I want you to oversee that they are helped with anything they need. Would you like that?" John realized he had thrown a lot of responsibility in her lap, but he knew she was able to do it. "Should you require anything but the standard things such as food, medicine and water... for example, you need men to help rebuild a village or defend it, we can coordinate that together, but other than that, it will be _your_ project."

When he pulled away, she could not help but to open her eyes in surprise and feel a sense of loss. As she listened she nodded. "Thank you," she said, still trying to come to sense with what had just happened.

"I know it's big, and scary, and I will help you any way that I can, but I know you don't like to sit around idly and if I want to change things, why not put you in charge of this?"

Aracely looked up at him before turning away. "I understand. I would very much enjoy assuring the needs of the villages are met."

He then gently pulled her in his arms, wanting to feel her body heat against him as he put the platter of fruit in her lap. "Is there anything you would like?"

She smiled as she found that she actually truly enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. "Actually, I am finding this quite enjoyable," she admitted.

"So am I." John smiled and sighed happily.

"Would you answer a question if it were a deeply personal one?" Aracely asked, her fingers toying with the bed linen.

John thought for a second and then nodded. "Of course, you're my Princess now."

"Please do not take offense but I cannot help but wonder how many women you have had. Of what I would be compared to when the time comes for you and I..." she asked feeling almost like a small child in his arms. It was a greatly inappropriate query in her place but she hoped that he was true to being open to her as he had spoke repeatedly.

"Ah... oh..." John frowned. "I never counted them, really. I was happy to receive the comfort they brought me when I was in need..." he then sighed and shook his head. "I am just as nervous as you are, Aracely, because even now, your warmth against me makes me feel things I haven't felt before and I just _hope_ that when you're ready, I will be able to be gentle and to be give you the most wonderful sensation there is."

Aracely nodded as she let his words resound in her mind. Falling into a quiet lull, her head rested against him. Laying against one another like that for sometime, she soon realized that Teyla or Gabriella had not come in other than the one maiden. "Is it odd that no one has come to see on either of us?" she asked.

"I think Teyla realizes we need some time alone. I'm sure that if they need something that they'll come in." John answered as he picked a grape from the platter.

"Oh," she replied. "The quiet is nice considering all that has happened in just a day's time."

He held the grape in front of her mouth. "Grape, milady?" He grinned as she glanced up at him and opened her mouth slowly as her eyes stayed on his. His whole body reacted to that sultry look she had in her eyes. Did she even know what she was doing to him? John swallowed hard as he popped the grape into her mouth.

Aracely chewed the grape, surprised at how sweet the fruit was. Unlike the quality she grew accustomed to for herself. She smiled and looked back at the tray. "That was delicious."

John smiled widely and took another grape from the platter. "Only the best is good enough for my wife."

"Hmm, I wonder if it is possible to change the thoughts of the King to be?" she asked as she looked to the grape he held. "Because sweet fruits should be shared by all I believe," she added as she took it from his hand and reached up for him to have.

John chuckled as he opened his mouth as she put the grape into his mouth. He really needed to keep himself in check if he didn't want to ravage Aracely right then. i_She's not as innocent as she looks_/i, he thought to himself. He chewed on the grape and then put the platter back on the table next to the bed.

She sat up confused. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked as she looked around nervously.

"No," John chuckled as he gently pulled her back against him. "Relax."

Swallowing she let him guide her back to him and laid against his body again. The warmth she felt from him helped her to fall more lax as it gave her a sense of comfort. As Aracely had in her slumber, even in consciousness her form drew closer to his.

He softly started to caress her arm and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

Her eyes fell closed as she allowed herself to be open to him, albeit small affections thus far. Aracely's breathing deepened as she waited for what the man, her husband, might do next as her heart raced from scared anticipation.

"Relax..." he said softly in her ear. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, you're in control... I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

Aracely nodded as she ran her tongue instinctively over her dry lips. "I trust you," she said in barely a whisper. "I trust you not to hurt me."

"Can I just kiss you?" he softly caressed her cheek, glad to see that the redness had started to subside.

"Yes," she whispered, pleased that John had asked for her permission. Opening her eyes, looked up to be able to see his face, his own expressions and it reminded her of the looks she had observed her father give her own mother. In knowing that, some of her tension did disappear into the darkness of the room.

John smiled and slowly moved his face towards hers, before unhurriedly kissing her. Gently parting her lips with his tongue to ease them both into a deeper kiss.

Aracely let him guide her before she felt comfortable enough to press herself back into his. It was a new feeling that she quickly found she enjoyed very much. When they parted for air, she blinked before leaning back in for more, feeling a loss as if the softness of his lips had so quickly become a part of her.

He kissed her again, after he was sure that she was okay. Her soft lips and her taste were already like a drug to him, he wanted more. John played with her hair while they kissed, burying his fingers into the thick strands.

The position they were in had soon grown uncomfortable, with her back against his body and head angled up to his. Breaking their connection she immediately apologized as she struggled to sit up. "I am sorry, so sorry," she repeated. "It was um, I was..."

"Uncomfortable." John nodded. "Why won't you come sit on my lap?"

Aracely looked back at the door from her chambers to the corridor before carefully shifting on the bed so that she was sitting up, but faced him as her legs curled under her. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Or that." He smiled as he caressed her hair.

"I am sorry if this disappoints you," she said. "I will sit on your lap if it pleases you."

"Don't do that." John told her and shook his head.

She looked at him with her large eyes, smiling. "But - I do mean that. I simply found this to be of more comfort."

"You're doing what you want, and I'm more than happy." He smiled as he kissed her again.

Being more than pleased herself with his kisses, Aracely returned them eagerly. Her hand had snuck up at some point, brushing against the skin of his neck that enchanted her.

His hands slowly wandered from her hair to her back and hoped he wasn't going too fast for her. Feeling her hands on his neck, her skin on his, was unexpected but encouraging to continue with what this may very well be leading to. Slowly John began to stray with his kisses, over her jaw and down her neck.

Her eyes wandered around on the wall behind him as she quickly realized what was happening. The beat of her heart nearly doubled but she did nothing to stop him, except to take a deep breath to calm herself. She had to remind herself that he had done nothing to indicate any harm to her and thus far kept each of word of promise he made to her. Vala had spoken a great deal of the pleasures of love that she had shared with her own husband but the one story that she was told was the only one that could think of then. The physical pain she very well may feel if she were to allow him to proceed to the end.

John wanted to feel her skin with his hands, he could easily sneak his hands underneath her night attire, but he didn't want to startle her. "Are you okay?" He softly asked her and caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

She settled her hand on his shoulder, her fingers curling in the fabric of his blouse. "Yes, I am fine," she answered, shifting her head so that her cheek rested in the palm of his hand.

"Can I put my hands underneath your night gown? I promise I will only touch your back, but you're covered up... I want to feel your skin, caress it, and not the fabric."

Swallowing hard, she nodded unable to speak. Oh how she wished to feel his touch as much as he wished to touch her but she still was not yet brave enough to do more herself to express that.

He gently tugged on her shirt, as she was sitting on the edges of the fabric with her knees, and made sure he didn't pull it off of her, even though he was eager to see her without the shirt. He kissed her as he put his hands underneath her night shirt and started to caress her back, loving the feeling of her skin underneath his finger tips.

Feeling his fingers dance over her skin made it feel as if it were on fire. Every stroke made her feel like she was a magnet, being pulled closer to his body until there was only the small space of loose clothing separating them. "John," she sighed into his lips, her unsaid words disappearing into his kiss.

John broke off the kiss and looked at her. "Hmm?" He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes as they were fixated on his lips and how they moved. "Why did you just stop?"

He chuckled and started to kiss her again. "Your wish is mine..."

Aracely enjoyed the moment greatly as her mind continued to comprehend everything. Coming to a decision, she pulled back from John, her hand on his chest. Her eyes were tightly closed as she struggled to compose herself.

"Do you want me to stop?" John looked at her as he slowly removed his hands from her back. "What did I do?"

"You did nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head. She raised her eyes to his as she let out a shaky breath. Shifting on the bed, she moved to kneel beside him as her hands moved to her sleep shirt. Taking one last deep breath, she slowly pulled it over her head, feeling a moment of bravery to expose herself to him.

He was surprised by her action, and astounded by her upper body. She was perfect, her breasts were round and surely they must be very soft. He looked into her eyes to see if there was any hint of hesitation, but she was staring at him in return. "Wow..." he smiled and sighed happily. John had known she was beautiful, but he hadn't expected that she was hiding such a beautiful body underneath her clothes. He slowly reached out to her body, gently touching her shoulders, and then moving his hands down her torso, unable to control himself. She'd stop him if she didn't want him to touch her, he was sure of that.

Just as with her back, his touch felt as if he was sending flames over her skin. Looking down, her eyes followed the trail that he made as his fingers moved lower. "Do I please you?" she asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Always." John swallowed hard as he looked at her. "Would you be more comfortable if I took my shirt off?"

"If you wish so," Aracely smiled recalling vividly his body as he worked on the holes outside her village. Her hand had settled over his as it rested on her waist.

John kissed her as he started to unbutton his shirt. "You are beautiful, my Aracely." His eyes were dark with desire. "I think that God had a spare magic trick, and decided to create you."

Her eyes watching him and reveled in his attention. Yes, she understood the attraction many of the women she heard speak of him. Until that day, she did not care but now he was hers in a small way. Sighing, she could not resist reaching to feel the curls of his chest hair once he shed his shirt. "I must admit that I had thought often of touching your skin after seeing you work that afternoon," she whispered.

"I hope I live up to your expectations." John loved the feeling of her fingers moving across his chest and shifted a little so he was more comfortable sitting. He gently caressed her sides, slowly moving towards her breasts.

Aracely froze briefly under his fingers but did not stop him from his exploration. "Your touch is like fire to my skin. Is that unusual?"

"I don't think so..." John responded as he gently cupped her breasts. They felt glorious! "Your touch has the same effect on me... when we kiss, it feels as if the world around us disappears, the taste of you driving me mad..."

Aracely nodded and leaned in closer where her body pressed into his palm and initiated a deeply felt kiss. "Yes, your taste is quite intoxicating as well."

John groaned as she pushed her body into his palm to kiss him. He couldn't help but squeeze them a little, before brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

A wave of excitement rushed through her straight to her core. The sensation surprised her so much that she bit down on his lip in a moan.

He had been ignoring the growing erection in his trousers for the sake of sanity, but her moan resonated through his entire body and combined with her unexpectedly biting down on his lip, his arousal started to press against the fabric. He deepened the kiss as he teased her nipples again, before lowering his hands to her sides again, caressing her stomach and lower back, to give Aracely a reprieve of the new sensations her body were giving her.

She could not help but grin. "That was interesting. Did I hurt you?" she asked while reaching up to touch his lip.

"No, you didn't hurt me." John smiled, glad that she found it interesting and not scary. If she'd allow him to, he might make her scream out in pleasure later.

Aracely looked at him, almost as if waiting for more. "What do you wish for me to do for you?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

"I can almost promise you, you'll like my touches more if you'd lay down and just relax." John said with a lopsided grin. "I'm still not going to do anything you don't want me to, I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to make you feel marvelous."

"Alright," she nodded as she moved to lay in the center of the bed, beside where he sat. She watched him move around with a wary eye but smiled reassuringly that she was thus far, alright with what he had already done to her. "You may continue on, John, but please if I do change my thoughts..."

"I am not going to do anything you don't want me to." He said again, and softly started to kiss her neck while he leaned on one arm and his free hand caressed her stomach, making sure he didn't even come close the waistline of her night trousers.

Aracely nodded. "I will tell you to stop if need be," she too reminded him with a soft moan of his lips on her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head as John's tongue traced her veins causing her hands to flex over the sheets.

As he slowly kissed his way down towards her breasts, his hands moved upwards. He decided to brush his thumb over her now erect nipple and felt her squirm underneath his touch, and her moan was the sound of heaven. John then decided to place a kiss on her breast, before capturing her nipple with his lips.

"By the Gods!" she cried as her eyes flew down to him. Was this the heaven that her friend spoke of often? If so, she was afraid she had been missing a lot. Her legs grew restless as they parted to give him a more comfortable place above her body. "Oh, John..."

John grinned up to her with a mischievous look on his face. "Yes, my lady?"

"You have the soul of a devil child," she replied in a daze as she reached to touch his shoulders and slid her hands down his arm revelling at the detail of his muscle tone.

"Does that mean you wish for me to stop?" He teased as he decided to brush her other nipple with his thumb. He knew he would have her cry out sooner or later, and it had sounded as music to his ears.

A small laugh filled Aracely as she rolled her head back and forth. "I have not said as much, have I? Or is there little else to do?"

"Oh no, my Princess." John grinned. "There is so much more I can make you feel."

"How can you feel more than the heavens'?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, the sensation of multiple heavens, of course." He replied simply. "Do you allow me to help you out of the rest of your night attire?"

Taking another breath, she nodded her permission. Dropping her hands from his arms so that he could move to do so, she let them fall back to her sides. She knew that the closer to let him to the level of intimacy that they were approaching, it would become much harder to say no if she could even put a coherent thought together.

John helped her out of her night trousers, taking her underwear along as well. With her laying on the bed for him, sprawled out and naked, all he could do for that moment was to look at her, a beautiful wife with a heavenly body. Her curly mound of tawny wet hair was inviting, but he forced himself to stay away from that for the time being. He licked his lips, thinking that he'd get her used to be naked with him for a little bit first, and then started to kiss her on her lips again, deepening the kiss as he reached yet again for her glorious breast.

Aracely arched her back as she tried to keep her mind with John but it felt as if she was going to explode. Her pants were soft and quiet but each time he squeezed her breast, her hands struggled to find some place for them but they just could not stay still long in any one location.

He started to kiss his way down again, her jawline, her neck, her chest... he lingered once again at her breasts and nipples, while he started to run a finger up and down her inner thigh.

She felt so full, and so lost. There was a yearning inside for her to move, to stay, to do something and do nothing all at once. Instead, she buried her hands in his hair and tried to enjoy the sensations as consciously as she could.

"Don't be afraid..." John said in a soft voice as he put his hand over her wet pussy, his fingers getting slightly tangled in the moist hair. He didn't do anything but cover her center with his large hand and continued worshipping her nipple with his lips and tongue. Allowing her to get used to the sensation of his hand down there, he could feel how her skin started to burn. He was sure she was enjoying herself, and hoped that he wouldn't do anything against her will.

Looking at her face, he saw that she had her eyes closed, a beautiful red color had started to show on her cheeks. "How does that feel?" He managed to say, and all he got in return were some garbled noises. "Want me to stop?" Aracely violently shook her head with a grin.

John moved his hand from her core, resulting in a whimper from his beautiful wife, and started to treat her pleasure center the same way he had done with her nipples, playfully brush over it with his thumb, causing Aracely to moan and convulse in pleasure.

He could tell she was getting close, and he knew that women were able to climax several times in a row and that with her being a virgin the penetration could hurt. Right there and then he decided to give her the pleasure of coming down from an orgasmic high first, before he'd gently try to do his best not to hurt her while loving her.

The Prince kept brushing her pleasure mound and started to suckle on her nipple while flicking his tongue against it for good measure. It didn't take long before Aracely's breathing to grow unsteady, before her moans turned into pleasurable whimpers and soft cries as her smaller hands held onto his shoulders tightly. "Give into the feelings, my love." He said softly which was followed by her nails digging into his shoulders, her center arching into his hand and her whole body tensing up before the release.

She looked beautiful when she climaxed, crying out his name repeatedly as if it was some sort of hymn, the look on her face driving him mad while he tried hard to keep himself together.

John crawled up to her and took her in his arms as she basked in post-orgasmic heaven. He softly caressed her hair and waited for her to speak up, to be coherent.

Aracely thought she had died and had ended up in the heavens. There was no pain, only pleasure, and she had been feeling it build up in her body ever since she trusted John not to hurt her. Thus far, the old wives tale of it hurting the first time, wasn't true. When John took her in his strong arms, she could not help but smile at him goofily. She was unable to speak then, but her husband was taking care of her now, making sure that she wouldn't lose her head in the clouds forever.

"Am I in heaven?"

John chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're in your bed, with me."

"I think I am in heaven, or several heavens... I did not believe you when you said that would happen," she breathed out as she tried to focus her eyes on him.

He reached for the fruit platter and took a piece of melon for her to chew on. He gently put it in her mouth and smiled. "Chew and swallow that, my beautiful wife, you will come back to me soon enough."

Aracely had no hunger of yet but accepted the fruit. The sweet juice coated her lips as she swallowed it, forcing her tongue to dart out to catch it before it would drip to her chin. Still, she had no need because John's eyes had been on her through every bite she made and leaned in to lap the nectar before covering her mouth in a lover's kiss.

When John was certain that Aracely had recovered from her climax, he started to caress her center again, making sure that his fingers wouldn't get tangled in the hair there, as it was a sensitive area. He was glad to find out that she was still wet as well as hot down there.

Aracely looked at him with eyes wide in surprise and gasped when he accidentally rubbed her sensitive spot again. "John?"

"I promise, I will try to make this as painless as possible."

"What?"

"Relax..." He said, removing his hand from her center and kissed her before he got to his knees and started to remove his trousers, revealing a fully erect and eager to get a release cock as he did.

Aracely's eyes grew as large as saucers. She had seen the male reproductive organ before, while the little boys in her village would run around naked over the town square during a hot summer night, but she had never thought they would turn out to be so - big. She was certain that John would not fit inside of her. "Impossible..." she managed to say, which resulted in a heart-warming chuckle from her lover.

John got back on his knees as he placed himself between Aracely's legs and he moved towards her to kiss her tenderly, placing his hand back on her delicate softness. Aracely moaned as John pressed his hand down, she was unable to understand how eager her body was for his touch, for his kiss and for his undivided attention after such a short period had passed since she had came down from heaven. John was easily sending her back there now.

He gently broke off the kiss and looked down on her as he yet again removed his hand from her hotness. "Don't be afraid, this might feel a bit awkward and I will not blame you for stopping me." He said as calm and reassuring as he could while the fire inside his body kept raging.

Had Aracely been one of his adventures, he would have been done within ten minutes of her arrival because he simply wouldn't care about _her_ but only for his own release. He took pleasure in pleasuring Aracely, and his own patience surprised him greatly.

She nodded for an answer, and he kept an eye on her as he softly started to push a finger inside of her, causing Aracely's eyes yet again to become saucers. He made sure that her opening would be wet at all times, and he even gently teased her by brushing his thumb over her sensitive spot, sending Aracely's arms trashing about again.

When his finger wasn't meeting any resistance anymore, he inserted a second finger inside of her, causing Aracely to gasp loudly and moan in pleasure at the same time, instinctively arching her back towards his hand. John was sure that Aracely was yet again far removed from any coherent speech, but he decided to tell her what he was doing, knowing that she'd understand. "You're too tight..." _Oh yes, dear God, you're tight! That's going to feel... oh... Ronon in underwear._ He managed to stop himself from prematurely releasing himself, by just a second. His cock was dripping as if it had a runny nose. "And it's not impossible for me to enter your body with my penis unless I make sure that there is enough room... Do you understand?"

Aracely moaned as she nodded, John's fingers inside of her felt weird at first, but the sensation of his very capable fingers stretching her felt good, she was sure this wasn't going to hurt. When John added a third finger he accidentally brushed her heat, she sat up and her eyes flew open, dark with lust and desire as she let out a loud moan that filled the entire chamber. "Good grief!"

John eased her back down with his free hand and revelled in the fact that his Princess was as sensitive as she was. He kissed her tenderly on her lips, and then decided to distract her by sucking on her nipple again as he decided to add a fourth finger to make sure she was stretched enough for him.

"Johhhhnnnnn..." she moaned as she arched her back again, impatience was shown on her face, she wanted to have another release bad.

When John was sure that the first part of the journey into her body would go smoothly, he removed his fingers from inside of her, causing Aracely to whimper again. He spread her legs a little more and bended her knees so that it would be easier for her as well. "Breathe, my love." he told her as he started to push his cock inside of her, inch by inch, meeting resistance after a few gentle pushes.

John felt how Aracely's body tensed up, her face showed that she was in pain but she didn't say a word. "Breathe," he said again, "Relax, my sweet... I know it hurts."

"So much..." she managed to say.

"I know..." he actually felt sorry for her, but if he didn't do it now, they'd stop at this very moment every time they'd make love to each other. "I know..." he kept pushing in, and pulling out. He loved it that she was so tight, but he also knew that it was hurting her. "It won't hurt this much again, I promise... you're doing so well."

After a bit more of pushing, staying still, withdrawing and doing it all over again, he knew that Aracely was going to scream in agony if he pushed a bit further, but it had to be done. "Take a deep breath, my love, this _will_ hurt."

She wanted him to stop. No, she wanted him to continue. What if he ruptured one of the veins down there? She'd bleed to death! She wanted him to stop... continue... She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She was brave, she could do this. Easily. She took another deep breath, she had survived season in her village with a broken leg and a wound in the other, nothing could hurt as much as that.

John slowly removed his cock from her, before easing it back in, and when he met the resistance he was looking for, he continued to push through until it was gone. Aracely cried out a lot of obscenities, mainly directed to the cruel God who invented the woman's body like this as tears ran down her cheeks. "Breathe..." John reminded her and kissed her tears away when he was through. "My brave Aracely..." he said as he caressed her hair. "I promise, it won't hurt like that ever again." _She's so tight... so tight... oh... I hurt her... so tight..._ His thoughts were going fast, but he needed to make sure that she was okay before he would proceed to work on his own release.

Aracely's jaw quivered as she tried to keep herself together. Her eyes squeezed shut as she held her arms up at her sides. She had fisted her hands so tightly through the pain, her nails had broken the skin of her palm to spill a small amount of blood. She drew several deep breaths as she waited for the pain to subside. One thing the woman did know was that Vala had said it could be painful, for some it was not. Aracely knew now that she was not so fortunate and prayed that the next time, if there would be a next time, it would not be so difficult.

Opening her eyes she found John looking down at her with deep concern. "Please, just a few moments longer," she said quietly. She needed just a little longer.

"Don't worry, my love." John said. "I'll give you all the time you need."

It was a few minutes before the sharpness truly left her. Swallowing she smiled lightly up at him. "Alright, I am alright," she said as she carefully went to rest her hands on his arms that were supporting his weight over her.

John kissed her as he moved his hand between his cock and her sensitive spot, only to tease her with the sensation. He then started to thrust in and out of her, gently picking up the pace, knowing that he didn't need much to come to a climax, but he wanted her to feel good too. With his hand getting in the way, he placed it on one of her breasts and started to fondle it as he stopped kissing her to allow himself air.

Even though John still hurt her, it didn't hurt as much as before, and she actually found it an other worldly experience, her husband's manhood inside of her. Despite the pain from the other moment, she was quick to lose herself in her husband's touch, moaning as the combined sensation of him thrusting into her and him playing with her breast filled her body with ecstasy. "Oh lord... Johhnnnn!"

With Aracely arching her back, pushing herself deeper onto his cock, and reaching a climax for the second time, he couldn't help but follow her suit, and coming hard and fast. "Fadge," he groaned as he released himself into her, his face falling into the crook of her neck as he collapsed over her body. She felt so glorious, her body wrapped around him that he did not want to separate from her.

Aracely didn't even feel the weight of her husband on her, she felt as if she had flown higher than the heavens, and loved the warmth of John spread out over her as if he were a blanket. Her hands fell to his body, her hands feeling the sweat across his skin. "My Lord," she let out with a sigh of pleasure as she slowly came back to herself.

John groaned as he pulled himself away from Aracely and rolled off of her before taking her in his arms and pulling the covers over them. He had never come so hard before, and he certainly never had such a high before either. "How are you feeling?" He asked her softly as he nuzzled Aracely's neck.

"I feel...as if I will be feeling very sore the coming days," she smiled sleepily. While yes it hurt painfully, Aracely knew the pleasure was well worth that pain. She had rested her head on John's shoulder as he had pulled her to him and opened her eyes to take him in. Catching her eyes, she had taken notice of a pitcher of water on the bedside that she did not recall being there before. "When...?" she asked lifting her head and pointed at the water.

John thought for a second. "When you were recovering from the pain I had to cause you." He softly kissed her. "Sorry for that."

"I do not remember hearing anyone enter," she murmured. "Would you please?"

John reached for the pitcher and poured some water in to the two mugs. "The maidens and servants are very discreet and quiet if they have to be." He replied as he helped Aracely to sit up before handing her water.

"Hmm," she hummed as she sipped the water greedily. "I am so parched!"

He got himself some water too. "I can imagine," He replied, "So am I."

John heard the door open and looked at Teyla's amused face. "Glad to see you awake, your Highness'. I am wondering if you would keep an eye on the proceedings of the servants as they transfer your Father from his bed into his coffin, so that he can be transferred to the main hall for the Royal Court to pay their respects."

Sighing, John nodded and kissed Aracely. "Get some rest, my love. I will return shortly." He said as he got out of bed and started to look for his clothes.

Teyla had lowered her gaze away as he hurried about to dress himself before giving his bride one last kiss and leaving. Aracely looked to the woman who still had that smile on her lips. Pulling the covers up to cover herself more, she flushed from embarrassment.

"Can I get you anything, Aracely?"

"Perhaps some dignity?" she asked innocently. "I am only just realizing what everything truly appears."

Teyla frowned and turned her back towards Aracely. "Is this better?"

"You were just fine Miss Teyla. I simply meant that I realized that the Prince and I - were not alone all that time," she replied.

"You were, for the most part." Teyla turned around again. "I am sorry, I told Katie that she had to bring you some water, I did not realize you are not used to the maidens walking in and out of the room during... happy times." She smiled warmly.

Aracely pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked pained. "Before this even I had never experienced these - happy times," she explained.

"Oh dear child, are you alright?" Teyla asked worriedly, knowing that John could be rough.

"I will be I believe. The Prince seemed to be concerned for my experience and I did wish to please him as he had given me. I did not expect him to be so..." she trailed off unable to find the words.

"Careless?" Teyla offered, "Rough? He usually treats women with respect, I just wished he did the same behind closed doors."

Aracely looked up at her full of fear and shock. "He was not rough with me. He offered to stop many times over...You mean he has been -" She cut herself off as she tried not to imagine John being so aggressive with anyone but the thought made her feel ill deep inside. "Oh my!"

"I am glad to hear John was patient with you, and gentle." Teyla smiled. "Yes, John often mistreated his adventures in the past, but then again, I don't think he really cared about what he was doing to the girl, only to get his own release out of whatever emotion he felt."

Swallowing hard, she could not help but be fearful that he might use her as a vessel for his frustrations as her new friend described. If his being gentle this even hurt that greatly, what would that be for her body then?

"John seems to truly care for you, and I am glad that he does. I am sure you will be treated with the same gentility as today." Teyla bowed her head slightly. "I can already tell that you have a good influence on him."

"Thank you," she smiled still uncertain. "How is everything progressing? Gabriella settling in well? I did not wish to disturb her early this morning."

"We are showing Gabriella around, making sure she knows every fast route through out the castle and every place she needs to know to be of service of you." Teyla smiled. "So far, she's doing alright, she's a quick study. As for the Royal chambers, we cannot do anything with it until the King is transferred out to the main hall today."

Aracely nodded. "I suspect that Prince John will be in no hurry to move into his father's room," she shared. "He does not need to speak those words for me to feel them as I watched him at his side last evening."

"Prince John absolutely hates the Royal Chambers." Teyla chuckled. "It is that his Father slept there, otherwise he would not have gone in to it. I believe he got frightened by something as a young boy, and ever since then he hates it. Before John wants to trade his own chambers for the Royal Chambers, we need to refurbish. And even then, John can decide he wants to keep his own."

She could not help but wonder what could be curious as to what John would say to that and considered asking him after events settled. "Is there anything that I can assist with?" she asked as she shifted over to the side of the large bed.

"Oh, I don't think so Princess." Teyla answered and looked at the clothes Gabriella had given to her to hand to the Princess. Making a face, she said; "We could visit tailor Cadman for a wardrobe fitting?"

Aracely stretched her neck to see what dress she held. "Is there something wrong with what garments I had brought with us?" she asked, actually fond of that particular one.

"Of course not, but surely, you'd like more clothes?"

"If I must but I am sure that the fabrics could be used for someone in more need than I?" she asked. "I understand that there are more formal garments that I would be expected to wear but for routine days can we not save the finer items?"

Teyla sighed and nodded. "As you wish, if you'd like, I'll leave you so you could dress properly. Would you like a bath first? I have maidens standing by to refresh your bed, we hadn't expected that John would sleep here."

"A bath sounds lovely," Aracely smiled gratefully. She crawled off the bed fully, keeping the bed sheet wrapped around herself. "And you do not need to leave. You have been nothing but a pleasure to me."

Teyla bowed gracefully. "I shall get the maidens in to run you your bath."

She nodded and ran a hand over her face before her fingers got tangled in her hair. Reaching up she made a face as she came to a realization as to how she must have appeared. What a sight.


	10. Chapter 09 Contains Mature Content

After she was washed and dressed more appropriately, for why Aracely did not know. It was nearing time again for bed so she did not see the need for such fancy attire. Teyla had not brought her own dress in to help her but one the castle had for their royalty.

"May I explore the castle?" she asked as Teyla finished tying the chords to the back of her gown.

"Of course you may, Princess." Teyla answered her. "John mentioned he wanted to show you the Castle, and I am sure he will be back in a few moments. You are also free to explore the castle on your own if you'd like that."

"Oh, well...If he said he would return, then I can wait. It is only fair as I had shown him my village, yes?" she smiled.

"Forgive me if I am out of bounds, but how did your village respond to John's arrival? Surely they must have thought that the Prince was a fool for traveling by himself!" Teyla asked. "I told him to take Ronon with him on his travels, and one day he had left without telling anyone, only that he had planned on finding a bride that would love him for who he is... I do not understand the concept of that. Surely everyone knows what the Prince looks like!"

Aracely sighed as she thought back to the first day. "Well, he had said his name was Johan and he had dressed in the clothes of a farmer. My people tend to be wary of strangers, especially so close to the season. Apart from the required taxes when the clergy from the castle comes, we truly have little to do with the King or the Prince by way of news and affairs."

"Sorry? Season?"

"The men from Chulakka come to our village to claim our women and younger girls that are most fit for bearing a child. Our men defend us the best they can but with little resources it is difficult," she replied. A few of their buildings had secret compartments where they would hide, but they were not always easy to get to if the village was caught off guard. That was also one thing she would also not say to a single person for it was their only defense. Even if she did grow to trust John's people, Aracely knew she had hers to protect should that information fall to the wrong hands.

"You're from the border lands then, Aracely? However, I cannot believe that the Chulakkans are that violent. The King would certainly have done something had the word reached him, he may have been an old fool, but he did not take attacks on his people lightly."

Sighing, she felt the onset of head pain coming. It was a story said many times and again. "John had said much of the same. They are a dangerous people. We had petitioned and begged for help from your warriors at the outpost but they were of no assistance. Not until - Johan came. I have seen the damage they have caused with my own eyes, seen the pain in the faces of friends when their wives or daughters were taken. We would not create these untruths, for what? A few pieces of bread and medicine?"

"I am not saying you're lying, Princess, but you have to admit, the soldiers refusing you any help sounds a little untrue."

"Teyla, stop pestering my wife." John's voice suddenly sounded as he held out her hand for Aracely. "Are you coming? I will give you a tour of the castle." He smiled widely, trying to put aside the feeling of grief about seeing his Father being carried out of his chambers in a coffin and being settled in the Main hall for the time being in order for the Royal court to say their goodbyes.

Aracely was grateful for the interruption. She nodded as she took John's hand for him to lead her out. "Please forgive her, and me. I do understand how it may sound to those who have not lived through such horror," she said quickly.

"I have seen enough at your village to know you are speaking the truth, my love." John smiled at her. "Radell's blacksmith shop looked as if it was ready to fall apart!" He chuckled. "I would not have helped you trying to make a better defense if I hadn't believed it was necessary."

As he lifted her hand to press his lips to it, she smiled feeling a sense of warmth filling her. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes transfixed on the man's lips. "Uh - what duties is there to fulfill now? I fear I wasted a great deal of time by remaining in bed for so long with that still has to be done."

"Right now, it is my duty and pleasure to show you around the castle, and the gardens." John smiled. "I'm particularly fond of the garden, I have my own corner there that I like to work on."

"Hmm," she murmured thoughtfully as she studied him. "Would I be correct to assume that it is filled with roses? You seem to be the rose type of man I believe."

"Oh I love roses, there's a special part of the gardens for that, a beautiful rose garden... but no... my part of the garden has herbs such as lavender and rosemary and fruit trees, useful things."

Aracely looked surprised. "I would love to see your garden even more now," she replied. "Perhaps before dark?"

John lead her out of the castle in to a small portion of the wide gardens. It had benches, a small river and trees a plenty. Smiling, he took her to his little corner of the garden, a well tend to section.

She walked out under and through hanging vines of leaves and flowers in awe. While they did indeed pass over abundance of rose bushes to overwhelm a person, she found John's personal paradise to be just that. "It is lovely," she chanted as she looked around constantly turning to try to see everything at once.

Reaching out she touched petals of jasmine and lavender, feeling the texture and inhaling their fragrances. Aracely did not stay in any one spot long before moving on, now to play as she danced through the leaves of an overgrown willow tree. It had been one of the first times that had truly forgotten the world around her and simply felt alive.

He chuckled as he sat down on the grass, watching Aracely dance around the garden. "This is the one place I go when I want to be alone. This is off limits to the maidens, and the servants only come here if it is necessary." He looked at the soil between the rosemary saplings and made a face. "I need to weed the soil again though."

"So, no one is permitted to interrupt?" she asked as she looked over him as she went to breath in more of the flowers, that were not roses. "Of course unless it is of urgency."

"Exactly." John nodded. "The constant interference from Teyla and her servants drive me mad sometimes, I needed a place for myself and me alone... and now I'm sharing it with you." He jumped up and walked to the pear tree, seeing that the pears were ripe. "Would you like to have a pear? These are the sweetest and juiciest you'll ever taste."

"Mmm thank you," she sighed as she turned to fall into a patch of grass with a large smile. "I have been here not more than two suns and I understand the desire to run from the staff. I do not envy your life here. Perhaps I fell in luck with Gabriella. She always seemed to know when I desired to be alone with my thoughts." This was like a small piece of heaven inside the thick walls of the castle and for him to share it, she knew was a great deal. She knew she was certainly fond of John, before even before. Aracely was not yet ready to commit to loving him as he expressed over. But, she also knew in that moment under his tree she was growing into that love and smiled.

John sat down next to Aracely and handed her a pear as he started to eat his own. He loved this playful side of her, she looked younger, happier, and carefree. "In some castle house holds, it's even worse. It took me many years to get them to leave me alone when I asked them to, and even now, it's still hard to get rid of them... as if I can't dress myself!" John rolled his eyes and laughed.

She leaned on her arm to bite into the fruit. Aracely did not take concern if the dress got soiled from the dirt. If anything she found Teyla's reactions to be amusing and wished to see her face after she made her wear this.

"Help is welcoming at times. Such as last evening with your Teyla. That dress was God awfully uncomfortable. She did not have to speak the words but I suspected that it had been intended for Princess Chaya from the very beginning," she mused.

John chuckled. "You could have said no."

"I was not given the chance to in that regard," she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the castle wall. In one of the balconies, she could see Teyla watching them and sighed. "Perhaps but I knew how important everything was to you and time was not on our side. I made do with the sacrifice of my comfort so that the service could move forward."

John caressed her hair. "Don't ever think you're less important than me, Teyla can be a tough one, she likes rules and regulations even though she's expressing herself freely. And, to be honest, I think she's testing you out." He took another bite out of his pear. "She doesn't like insecurity, and with me deviating from the normal path that a Prince or a King should stay on, frightens her... she might even try to scare you with stories about me." John sighed. "Fear me, I'm a monster with a beautiful garden."

Her thoughts immediately went to her conversation about his aggression in the bed and frowned. "Why would she wish to test me if not to find I am unsuitable for you? Does she - have specific tales that she might speak?" she asked glancing back up to the woman. Never more was she pleased to be away from her where she could not hear her questions.

"I don't know..." John said, "As far as I know I've been nothing but good to her." He looked at her warily. "What did she say?"

Aracely pursed her lips not wishing to say. "We had not spoken much until after you left from my chambers this afternoon. But nothing that she did not immediately assure that I would likely experience," she answered feeling as if she said too much already.

John was confused. "What are you talking about?"

She shrank back on her spot on the grass. "I do not wish to say..."

Sighing he laid down on his back, looking up to the skies in thought. "I talk in my sleep... which you experienced already... I have this habit of chewing my nails, hiding in my garden and enjoy a good cask of wine." He said after a while. "I also regularly spar with Ronon... not with real swords as he's afraid he'll hurt me, but especially when I was younger, it was a good way to get rid of extra energy and frustration caused by mostly the servants." He threw the remaining pieces of the pear into the bushes behind him, as he usually did. It would wither and serve as compost. "I would really love to take you out for a horse ride, a real horse ride, you know, on top of horses instead of in a carriage, through the village here, and then the open plains."

She smiled at the thought. "It would sound lovely," she said, watching him. Perhaps Teyla wished to provoke a reaction from her because as of yet he had not given any indication of the aggression that was described. He did already admit to the occasional bed mate, which was not unexpected.

As in bed that morning, she found herself behaving most unlike herself again. When John turned back to look at her she had leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, I can get used to that," he smiled as he kissed her back, and caressed her hair.

"Thank you for sharing your garden with me," she said, studying his eyes with fascination. "It - does help my own apprehensions a great deal."

"I told you, if there is anything you do not like, or if there is anything you would like... don't hesitate to tell me and I'll make sure you get what you wish for." John gently caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that one thing I wish for even you cannot give," she said softly, before kissing him again and saving the taste of his lips.

John smiled. "First official thing I'll do as King is send all the help possible to your village, my love."

"And again, I thank you, but that is not of what I speak. Even you cannot completely absolve me of my fears," she said. "My other curiosity would come in time as we learn each more."

"You are a mystery, Aracely." John smiled at her as he caressed her hair. "I like that!"

"I do not think that I am," she said but grinned. "Please, I may be - difficult at times but should you wish to ask something of me I will answer for you the best I can. I know I have not been the most pleasant person in our meeting."

"I can be difficult too." John nodded. "Shall I show you the rest of the castle?"

She looked up and realized the sun was setting. "Of course," she nodded.

"Or... you know... we could just lay here in the grass and watch the sun set," John smiled widely.

"There will be many more setting suns where I am sure there are better places to observe among the castle," Aracely pointed out. "However, I am quite at ease right where we are now and I am in no eager rush to return to being beckoned on."

"You could always tell them to leave you alone," John shrugged, snuggling up to Aracely, taking her in his arms as he continued to stare at the sky. "Or just tell Teyla that you're done with her and that you desperately want Gabriella back, even if she doesn't know where everything is yet." He pointed out.

She shrugged as she laid her head back onto his shoulder, enjoying the familiar position. "I will think on it. Although, I cannot help but feel as if you and I are being spied upon," she said with a teasing smile and motioning her eyes above to indicate Teyla's continued vigil.

"As long as she's staying there, all is well in the world." He smiled widely as he caressed her hair, and then realized something. "This is not one of your own dresses that you're wearing, is it?" He plucked at the fabric.

"No," Aracely said, exaggerating on the one syllable. "Gabriella had given Teyla another dress of mine but when I finished my bath, she had come in with this. I was far too cold to stand there and wait so I settled and let her dress me in this. I had the feeling that I was being treated like someone's new doll."

John chuckled. "You need to set boundaries." He slowly moved his hand over her torso.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands over her form. "And I will, once events begin to settle and I am sure my friends are well through the season. I cannot help but continue to feel as if I am standing on the edge of a cliff with worry."

"I just hope our help will arrive in time for them." John said softly. "Did you know that a member of the Royal court accused you of lying? He infuriated me, he has not even met you, nor has he seen the state of your village with his own eyes. He thinks that you're making things up because I'm gullible when it comes to pretty women in distress." John made a face. "I will make sure to remove him from the court when I get the chance."

Aracely put her hand to his face in hopes to calm the man. While her eyes were filled with sadness she gave a small smile. "I am unsurprised at hearing that. Teyla, when I shared it with her did not believe me either, but she did not make accusation of deceit. Be patient with those people I ask. I am sure they will realize the err of their words in their time."

"I had suspected that people would be unhappy with me not marrying Chaya, but I did not expect that they would so actively try to make me unhappy. We haven't even been wed for a full day cycle, my Father has just passed away and it just frustrates me." He then looked at her and sighed. "I wanted to propose to get rid of them all and replace them with all members of your village. I know it's a fool's decision, but at least I would be certain that your friends are all right and that you'll be treated properly."

She only smiled at him as he let out his words. When he was done, she kissed him briefly before turning her body so that she was nestled inside his arms where he would keep her warm in the now darkened garden. "In time, we all will overcome our fears," she said closing her eyes against him.

They laid in comfortable silence for a long time until John's stomach started to growl loudly. "Let's get us supper." He said, and slowly got up. He held out his hand for Aracely so he could help her off the ground.

"Sounds positively wonderful," she replied feeling a bit hungered herself. Brushing off the dirt from the bottom of her dress she smiled up at John before following him out from the gardens.

* * *

><p>After supper in the banquet hall, John decided to show Aracely around in the Castle, occasionally being stopped by Ronon or Teyla or even Meredith and George to ask him non-important questions. He knew that Teyla had put them up to it, and he was slightly irritated by it.<p>

"Ronon, I have something to do for you." John said after the third time Ronon stopped both him and Aracely. "Send out a group of men to the village of San Franciskus, tell them to ask for Sir Lorne or Halling and let them ask what they can do for the village." He said. "I know I am not King yet, but I soon will be. I want you to do it now, it can not wait. I want you to go and see the soldier out post near that village and ask them why they have never helped those people, while they have asked. Appropriately punish them."

Ronon blinked at John and sighed as he began to walk away. "As you wish."

Aracely bit on her lip before reaching a hand out before Ronon was too far away. "Sir Dex? If I may?"

"Yes, milady?"

"If you could have your men to assure that Radell, our blacksmith, has some breads and dairies? I always brought him some for his family in the mornings. His mind is a bit different than ours and sometimes forgets when his food stock runs low for his family," she asked with notable concern.

Ronon looked at John gave him an assuring nod. "We shall bring food, medicine and seeds, milady." Ronon replied.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

Ronon bowed and continued to walk down the corridor.

"He'll hate me for sending him away like that, for so many moons." John grinned as he put reached out for Aracely's hand to continue showing her around the castle.

Their walk had less interruptions after it was clear the Prince was less than pleased. Only those with questions regarding the upcoming services dared to approach the two, questions of which both were more than pleased to answer and share opinions.

"Now, if you ever need to find a servant to help you out... in the unlikely event that they decided to leave you alone for a while... this corridor houses all the servants, including Gabriella." John said as he pointed at the corridor. "I just don't like walking through there because they likely all talk all at once and sound like loud angry birds."

She smiled as she looked down to find an occasional person crossing the corridor from one room to another with arms filled of clothing and other materials. "I will have to be sure to find Gabriella's room once everything has settled," she commented softly.

"You can always ask another servant to go and fetch her for you." John offered. "As I said before, Teyla's strong willed and probably extremely stubborn, but she is still _your_ servant. If you want Gabriella to help you instead of Teyla, you should say so."

"I will, I just don't wish for her to overwhelm herself. It is a very new setting for her as compared to home before I ask her to tend to her duties again. Even she could use some rest now and then, yes?"

"Of course." John nodded and continued to walk until they were at one of the exits of the castle. "Tomorrow, you should exploit your status of being relatively unknown, and walk around the village while you can, Gabriella and one of the other maidens could go with you."

Aracely smiled brightly at the suggestion. "I would certainly love that! It will give me the opportunity to find some crafts to occupy my time within the castle when there is little to tend to."

"Maybe I should send one of the soldiers with you, just to ease my own mind." John said thoughtfully.

She looked up at him questioningly with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Do you believe that Gabriella and I would run away?"

"No," He put his arms around her and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I am afraid that something might happen to you, that's all."

"You have said yourself that I am still an unknown with the people around the castle. I have been kept in your presence or within the chambers since arriving so I do not anticipate any harm to come before formal services for the crown is held," she said feeling a bit defensive.

"What? I can't be worried?" John asked and sighed. "I won't send anyone with you, apart from those you want to come with you, that is."

She gave him a pleased smile and shook her head. "I will be pleased to bring one of your men with us. Of course I ask that he not be dressed so - formally."

"Thank you."

Taking notice of the darkness outside, Aracely sighed and mourned the end of a rather eventful and pleasurable day. She still ached inside but continued to desire the company of John. "Perhaps we should consider ending our day," she frowned.

He avoided the main hall on their way back to their sleeping chambers. "I'd love it if you would honor me with your presence in my bed..."

She bit on her lip as she looked straight ahead of them as they walked. "Are you wishing to...?"

"I just want your companionship, your warmth, nothing else... not everything in a man's head involves sex."

Raising her head to study his sincerity, she did smile again. "Very well. You cannot blame me for being - uninformed. And thank goodness because I am feeling still very … tender."

He chuckled and took her to his chambers. "I'm sorry..."

"I know you are John. I'm afraid I won't be capable of pleasing you again for a number of days."

John shrugged. "That's okay, my love." He said, stepping into his chambers. It was nothing like the Royal Chambers, even though he had curtains to make the room darker at night, he had light furniture but the longer wall was filled halfway with shelves of books. "Your presence pleases me enough." He noticed that the maidens had put a jug of wine on the table in the small seating area. "Wine?"

Aracely had wandered over see all the books before she replied. "I would love some, thank you," she said in a soft, distracted voice. "I don't believe I have ever seen so many books in one location other than a library."

He poured them both a glass of wine and smiled. "I've almost read them all, you're more than welcome to read them too."

She nodded as she knelt to view the titles on the lower shelves. "Thank you," she murmured, pulling one book off a shelf to carry back with her to the sitting area. "I can truly say that it has been an - interesting day," she smiled as she sipped her wine.

John pulled off his boots and tossed them into a corner and relaxed into his chair, taking a sip of his wine, recalling the amazing sex they had earlier. "It certainly has." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No," Aracely said shaking her head and pressed her legs together with a wince. "I hurt just thinking about it now."

"Oh my!" John nearly choked on his wine. "You had sex one time and you think you know what I'm thinking!"

"Absolutely not! That grin on your face says enough and _that_ has been the most life altering event that occurred to me since the sun had risen today," she replied, setting her glass down in offense.

"In a good or bad way?" John dared to take a sip of his wine, even though he knew that he could burst out in laughter at any time. What harm was there in teasing?

She sat up straighter in her chair. "I have not yet decided," she answered indignantly.

John grinned as he finished his wine. He set down his glass, got off his chair and kneeled down in front of Aracely. He kissed her softly on her lips. "You should be pleased I am a caring husband, and a very patient one." He caressed her hair and smiled. "Do you want me to call one of the servants to draw you a bath so you can relax in the hot water?"

Her lips twitched as they sought to smile but she managed to resist. "If you would not mind," she nodded.

John got to his feet and peeked his head out of the door down into the corridor. "Would you like me to draw you a bath, your highness?" A young voice sounded.

"It's for Aracely, yes please." John said, walking back into the chambers, sitting back down in the chair and poured himself another wine.

She had watched him the entire time and smiled as he returned to his chair. "Do you not plan to cleanse yourself?" she asked curiously.

"I would love to, but I'm not going to leave my chambers anymore. I will wait until you've taken your bath." John looked at the servants coming into the chambers and followed them with his eyes until they disappeared into the washroom.

Aracely nodded and finished her wine as her fingers traced the edges of the book. It wasn't long before the servant came out to announce the water was ready. Standing she followed the girl into the room and allowed her to help undo her dress before smiling.

"What is on your mind, Princess?" the servant asked as she put lavender twigs into the water. "Can I just say, you have a wonderful smile?"

"Thank you," she replied warmly. "May I ask your name?"

"It is Janet, milady."

"Janet," Aracely repeated. "I can finish undressing on my own, however would you please ask Prince John to come in shortly? I have something I wish to ask him."

Janet blinked at her highness and bowed. "Of course, milady." She then left the washroom.

She let her gown fall to the floor before undoing her undergarments and stepped into the bathwater, moaning at the warm water as it lapped at her sore muscles. Easing her way down into the tub, she sighed as she ran a hand along the inside of her thighs where she ached still.

John finished his wine after Janet had told him about Aracely's wishes and then looked around the corner of the washroom. "Yes, my love?"

Aracely turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Oh, well..." she said forgetting about how she was originally intending to invite him to join her. "I realized after I settled in the water that your bath is quite large to accommodate more than one body, and you have not bathed since the night before last that I recall."

He thought for a second and shrugged. "Last night, after we arrived, before our marriage."

"So you do not wish to join me in this very warm bath?" she asked sweetly.

"Well..." John put his hands behind his back. "If you insist..."

"If you do not wish to then you do not have to," she blinked and turned back to focusing washing herself. If he was anything like he said, and that she suspected, his choice could sway. A part of her hoped he would not, to maintain his distance but another part hoped for another moment shared between them as such in the gardens.

"Uhh..." He had felt his cock twitch at her invitation and he wasn't sure if he could fully control himself. i_Ronon in his under wear, Meredith in female garments... Yep, I can do this./i_ John thought. "Alright." He replied as he started to undress himself. i_George naked on a... on top of... a whore... oh... wrong choice._/i

She looked back at him again and smiled before continuing with her bath, humming to herself. She tried to remain calm as she heard his clothing being removed before falling to the floor. "The lavender smells lovely, don't you think?"

"Hmm... I was wondering why a part of my garden missed some lavender." John said as he approached the bath, wondering why it certainly was long enough, but not wide enough to sit opposite of her. His legs would simply get in the way. "Would you mind if I'd hold you while I'm in the bath with you?"

She looked down at the tub and shrugged. "It would be difficult not to. Unless I move further down for your comfort?"

"That wouldn't be comfortable for you," John pointed out as he walked around the bath. "Move just for a moment, so I can get in." i_Naked horses... wait they are naked. Ronon naked in a vegetable patch... no a flower patch filled with bees... Teyla in her... noo bad John. Meredith eating._/i

"Of course," she said sliding down to make room. Aracely blushed as she kept her eyes down on her hands as she felt the water shift as he stepped into the tub. Once he was submerged, she lifted her head and smiled. "Are you settled?"

"Yes, I am." John answered.

She turned and moved back until she was able to lean against his body. "Why is it that you are _so_ warm? My Lord!"

"Well, look at it this way, you won't be cold during winter time." John chuckled. i_Ronon in women's garments... Meredith eating a juicy grilled chicken with fat dripping down his chin... Ah, that's helping._/i

"Are you saying that you wish me in your bed often?" Aracely asked as she reached forward for the washing cloth that had escaped her, unintentionally exposing her back more.

"I'd like that." John couldn't help but gently placing his hands on her back and run his fingers of her skin. "I mean... it's not what is common but I'm not normal in any regard." He found it difficult to think of nothing else but methods to continue to keep his growing erection from seeking more.

Returning to his arms, she thought about the concept of sharing the Prince, no, her King's, bed nightly. "I believe I may be able to accept that - of course, it would make sense if we had been any other wedded couple, correct?"

He nodded as he swallowed hard, unable to speak. His hands continued to caress her skin, wandering around around to her side and up to brush against the slight curve of her breast. Aracely turned and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"I thought you had said you did not wish for intimacy," she noted with a frown.

"My apologies dear Aracely. I was simply unable to keep from touching your fair skin. So lovely you are," John whispered as he raised his hands to her face and lean in to kiss her. "I truly had - have no intentions. My blood, my body calls for you and is difficult to resist."

She looked at him as she realized that she felt quite the same and nodded. "I do long for the warmth of your body as well. It is one of the reasons why I had asked Miss Janet for you to come."

John took the washcloth from Aracely's hands and gently started to caress her torso with it. "The other reason being that you just wanted me clean?" He asked teasingly as he softly planted a kiss on her neck after he pulled her hair off it.

"Um," she said closing her eyes as she tried to think. "No. Although it does feel quite good but I believe it was more so that I may grow more used to the idea of you."

He nodded as he slowly moved underneath her breasts with the washcloth. "You do know that you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to," He said softly. "I like your company, but whether or not you spend time with me is up to you, I know that you've had a lot of new experiences and changes in the last few days."

Aracely let out a sigh as his hand grazed her breast again. "I - am aware yes, that I may keep to myself. You should know," she started to say as she composed herself. "Vala did make an attempt to convince me to seek you romantically before the village had learned of your true self. I - may have considered it before your query..."

"Really?" John smiled as he started to stroke her stomach with the washcloth, making small little circles as he did. "Why didn't you? I was trying too hard?"

"No," she shook her head. "I let my fears and insecurities to take control on your earlier - advances. Too, the village and my friends were my priority and it has not been until I had met you that I believed that they will thrive again."

"We start with San Franciskus, but I want Atlantica be one thriving and safe Kingdom again before our future heir takes the throne."

She grinned as she turned back in the tub to move to rest against his body again. "Do you plan on us creating an heir so soon? I am unsure John... For that, I unsure if I am quite ready to become a mother of yet."

John blinked and then had to chuckle. "Well then... I really... uh... You do know that with what we did this afternoon that ah..."

"I am not naive to the ways of child making. I too know that many women have difficulties in conception. Vala is one and trust my words she wishes greatly for a child."

"My love, if you are not ready to become a mother, then... I shall behave myself."

Aracely sighed and let her arm fall over John's legs, tracing the muscle tone. "If it happens, then it would be meant to be," she said as she closed her eyes as she had quickly come to feel weary from the day.

Feeling her hand on his leg made it even more harder to control his impulses. John swallowed hard and then managed to get out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist. "There, clean." He smiled widely.

His sudden departure, and loss of heat for her left Aracely in surprise. She was about to say something when the reason for his abrupt behavior was clear beneath his towel. "Oh..." she let out. "I am so deeply sorry to cause you such - discomfort."

"I'm not uncomfortable." John told her and smiled. "I've merely lost my focus for trying not to get aroused and I'm keeping my word. I just want your company, your warmth in bed." He planted a kiss on top of her head. "I'll go and get into my sleeping garments."

She nodded feeling a bit of disappointment. "I won't be long. I am almost finished," she said.

"Sorry!" He called out from the other room as he got into his sleeping clothes. "You're just so beautiful inside and out."

Smiling, Aracely finished her bath before Miss Janet returned to with her night clothes. Finding that she was truly weary, she found no hesitation when climbing into John's bed and under the covers. Sighing, she smiled as she curled into a ball on her side as she sought comfort. "Your bed is truly more soft than my own."

"We should get you a new bed then." John answered, "Just in case you wish to sleep on your own sometimes."

"Why can I not claim this bed for my own?" she asked teasingly.

"Because it's mine... I love this bed!" John hugged one of his pillows.

"Then you are intending to move it to the King's chambers once you are crowned officially? I believe I may cause you grief because I do not believe that I wish to leave the comfort of it should you wish to go to bed with a - another woman."

John blinked, hadn't he made himself clear before? "One; I am not moving to the Royal Chambers, even if they redecorate it. Two; Are you out of your mind? We're married!" He sat up and got out of bed to start pacing around. "It's that what you think of me? A man who just screws every one he wants to? I am not like that!" He ranted while he ran his hands through his hair. "I would not do that! But sure, if you want to be treated the way my father treated my mother, the way my grandfather treated my grandmother, then fine. Go to your room." He continued and then looked at her. "No wait, I'll leave." He grabbed his housecoat, pulled it on and stormed out of his room.

Aracely sat up in surprise and tried to speak but he had gone on so fast that she doubted he even noticed. After he ran out, she sat down on her knees in the large bed just staring at the door. Had she anticipated that emotional of a reaction to something so very common, she would not have said a word but still, in the end she came to realize just how much it hurt him and that alone pained her greatly for all that he had done.

Not bothering with grabbing a covering, she flew off the bed and ran to the door. As she exited the room, she looked both ways down the large corridor, but did not see him. "John?" she called out. "Please, I am so very sorry...I did not mean..." she repeated as she spun around in place trying to decide the direction to seek him out but knew not of what else to do.

"Are you alright, Aracely?" Teyla's voice sounded as she appeared from one of the rooms along the corridor. "Is something wrong with John?"

"I am afraid I have upset him. I did not mean - I wish to apologize but I do not know where he ran to," she replied very upset. "Oh I am such a fool!"

"I do not mean to pry, but what were you talking about?" Teyla slowly approached Aracely with a light smile on her face.

She looked at the woman and sighed as she collapsed in a heap to the floor. "I thought that our talk was of light hearts but I had said something about if he chose to bed another woman...I did not mean it as he may think. He should not have chosen me. I will only make him a terrible wife."

"That is true." Teyla nodded and helped Aracely to her feet. "You will have to get used to this, John is much like a spoiled child, he is driving us mad with his _need_ to change the way the Royals have lived for numerous of generations, tradition that has served the King and Queen for many years, and he doesn't give up. John _should_ bed other women, it is what is expected of him. You have done a good thing tonight, Aracely."

Looking at her, Aracely could not help but feel anger. "How could anything _good_ leave one feeling so bad? How could having a different vision for a future be so wrong? You say he is a good man, of good heart and well intentions yet you paint him as - as … No!" She pulled away from Teyla before going down the hall to begin searching, to beg John for his forgiveness for her misspoken words with great determination.

Teyla walked after Aracely, sighing. "Stubbornness is a great personality trait for a King, tradition is even better. With John straying from the path his ancestors set upon, he will fail the Kingdom. You should leave John to stew for a little while."

"Leave me Teyla or so God help me I will _not_ be held responsible for what I may say or do," she replied in a dangerously low voice. "You had made it clear since my arrival that you had preferred the King's choice of Princess Chaya for John, but the King is dead and John had selected i_me_/i. If you do not like that then you are free to leave the castle i_tonight_/i." With that she turned back and continued on down the hall in search of the man.

"Congratulations, Princess Aracely." Teyla's voice sounded. "You've passed." she added smugly. "I am sorry if I caused you trouble by feeding you lies about John, but you need this attitude if John pushes his plan forward by making you rule equally at his side. The members of the Royal Court are brutal."

Aracely ignored her as she was still greatly angered. Turning the corner she prayed that she would soon find John and settle their misunderstanding - and come to a decision about Teyla's _method_ of conditioning that would cause such strife between the two who needed to come to terms with one another.

"You might find him in the Main Hall, at his Father's side, Princess." Teyla kept following her. "It is your right to be angry with me, and John will certainly be as well, but trust that it was for your own good."

"Leave me, i_now_/i," she repeated as she tried to recall the direction of the main hall before turning down another corridor. i_Why must this place be so large_/i, she thought as she hoped she was going in the right direction.

"Go the next corridor left, then take the staircase down." Teyla called after her before walking away.

She muttered a thank you, but not loud enough for it to reach the woman's ears before going as she said. Praying that it was not another trick of hers, she quickly located the staircase and hurried down through a final corridor off the landing. True to her word this time, Aracely found John at the King's side. Taking a deep breath after she paused briefly, she made her way across the floor with her face set with determination.

"You were a fool to let Mother raise me like she did, Father." John spoke softly as he looked at his still form. "I've come so far, but they think I'm mad."

"It is everyone else that is mad while you are the one true light amongst the darkness," Aracely spoke from behind him, looking up with courage of strength, but fear of rejection in her eyes.

"Go away." John said, rubbing his eyes as he refused to turn.

"You will have to make me," she said in much of the same tone she used with Teyla, but softer. "I was wrong and will gladly shout that from the balconies at the sun's rise, but I will not leave you like this."

"No, you were right." John replied. "My Father was delirious when he spoke his blessing of me breaking with tradition." He still didn't look at her, he was furious.

She heaved a deep breath before slowly stepping up to stand beside him on the pedestal. "I assumed you to be just like the many suitors before but you filled me with such a strong desire and curiosity of life that had not been there before. You have done so much without my asking of you and I treated you - I continued to assume you were no different. You are. So much more than anyone could dare to dream," she spoke as she carefully moved closer. "Your visions may not be welcomed by many but that does not mean they are wrong or that you are a fool. John...John look at me!"

"Don't worry, Aracely, I will not throw you out of the castle. Stop making excuses and do not tell me - Just leave me alone."

Between Teyla and John's miserable self pity, she had enough. Taking the final steps up to him, forcing him to face her, her hand flew across his face. The sound of her slap echoed through the empty hall but she could only look at him. Anger, sorrow, passion in her eyes as she struggled to keep her breathing in control.

"Ouch!" John glared at her. "What? Make up your mind, Aracely, because at one moment I feel like you're my soul mate, and the other moment I think you're Teyla, trying to change me and force me back into tradition!" He rubbed his cheek, she could hit hard, he hadn't expected that.

"I have made my mind the moment you ran from the bed chamber. And Teyla! After all she put me through the last two days, I think it may be best that you take that - insult back!" she said, her voice just an octave from shouting her emotions. "If she comes near me again, it will only be too soon!"

"Yes, well... I don't know what you two have been up to when I wasn't around, but I am not taking that back." John said, "I have no idea what she has been telling you, maybe it was wrong of me to tell her to tell you about the life in this caste."

Aracely raised her chin as her eyes flashed in hurt. "Then by all means. Be the King that everyone expects you to be. Be the man who uses and abuses women in his bed for his own pleasure and amusement. Use me as what a wife is intended to be - a vessel to produce your heir and nothing more, but do not - do not come to me for advice or companionship because you want to be a stubborn pig!"

"I don't want you to... I don't! It's i_you/i_ who thinks that I should do that. And then to even think for a i_second/i_ that I would be unfaithful and sleep with other women underneath the same roof as my wife? I must have really done something wrong since we've met, because I have done nothing but treat you with the respect that you deserve!" John hopped off the pedestal. "And I can't believe we're having an argument at my Father's body!"

"It had to be said, no matter the location. I was only trying to be the wife - the Queen everyone expects i_me_/i to be. Until you came I had no intentions of living a life such as this," she cried throwing her arms out to indicate the grandeur of the hall. "I know nothing of - love other than the stories that are spoken to me … My mind is so confused! In one ear I have Vala's encouragement to follow my heart that I would have a happy life with you that she has with Danyel - in the other other ear I have Teyla making me feel that I am unworthy of being your wife... I just don't know what to do anymore - to please you, to gain the confidence of the people here..."

He crossed the space between him and Aracely and took her in his arms. "I just want you to be you... the Lady Aracely of San Franciskus, the leader of her people." John said, caressing her hair. "I don't want a Queen, I want my Aracely, the one who gave a traveller a chance to prove himself worthy of you despite him being slightly mad for travelling by himself. The one who earned the respect of her people, the friendship of her people, with her big heart... I don't know what Teyla has told you about me, but I told you to always - ialways/i come to me if you have questions that need to be answered... or to verify if stories are true..." John sighed. "I know I'm not someone like Halling or Danyel, or like any man you expected me to be... but I am no different than that traveler that got a change to win a pretty lady over."

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I am so sorry, I truly did not wish to anger you like that, please forgive me," she cried. "I know, I truly know now that you were never the man that I was told you were. I do not know what had come over me to believe her words."

John knew who Aracely meant when she said i_her_/i. "I am sorry... I knew that Teyla was going to try to test you... but I had not expected that she'd tell you that whenever I bedded a woman that I'd treat her without respect, that I would be abusive, as you said..."

Unable to say anything more, for all had been said, she could only let her tears fall as she let herself cling to his body, wrapping her arms around him. There was a comfort that only his arms could give and after all the words exchanged, she desperately desired them.

John lifted her up and started to walk back towards his chambers. "I will deal with her tomorrow, when you're in to town with Gabriella. Right now, we both need some rest." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I already said some words to her," she sighed as she held onto him. "I told her that if she is unhappy with your choice in me then she should leave tonight. I was so angry!"

"She didn't like Chaya much, I doubt she leaves." John said. "But good on you for speaking your mind, you're her Princess and tomorrow you'll be her Queen, she needs to play by your rules."

Aracely tucked her face into the crook of his neck and sighed into the warmth he wrapped her in. "When you offered to share your chamber..."

"Yes?" He easily walked up the stairs carrying her and walked through the corridor. "I meant it, why should things be different for a married couple in the castle, while they would share the same bed if they weren't as well off."

"I like that," she smiled. "I am so sorry."

"So am I." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly, almost stumbling into a wall.

Aracely could not help but to laugh. "I do wish for us to return to our bed without finding ourselves bruised!"

"Don't worry, I know where we're going." John chuckled.

"Last I recall, neither of us have the ability to walk through stone walls," she teased.

"Fortunately not." He turned a corner. "We're nearly there."

"Thank goodness because I do truly find your bed quite comfortable and after all this, to lose that would be quite difficult..."

He pushed the door open with his foot and closed it with the same foot after walking in his chambers. He then gently placed her onto the bed and disregarded his robe. "There, all comfortable." He smiled as he pulled the covers over her as he got into bed himself.

Once John settled down, she shifted over, cautiously lying beside him. In the quiet of the dark, as they slowly let the stress of the day dissipate, Aracely could not help but say softly, "And I am still quite sore..." before laughing.

He chuckled as he took her in his arms. "You will be for a few days, I'm sorry."

"The ache - is not a bad one. Though it does become distracting at the most inopportune times, such as now when I wish to sleep."

"Do you want Janet to draw you another hot bath?"

"No, because I would wish for you to join me again and I fear we would simply end up back here," she replied.

"Well... there is a good way to remedy your ache..." John said thoughtfully.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "I am almost afraid to ask..."

He grinned and softly kissed her forehead. "Well there's that... but I'm keeping my word."

"Such a gentleman you are," she sighed before settling back in for the night. "I still won't feel particularly friendly to Teyla in the morning. I just wished to let you know."

"Well I'm not happy with her either. I am sure she'll make herself scarce in the morning." John kissed Aracely tenderly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"I believe you," she said with a yawn. "Sleep well my John."

"Sleep well my love."


	11. Chapter 10 Contains Mature Content

Over the following several days, everything moved quickly. While Aracely enjoyed her morning in the market with her friend at her side, her return to the Castle was overwhelming as she was pulled back to her private bed chambers to prepare for the crowning of the new King and his Queen. Teyla avoided her almost the entire time except for times where she had to convey messages between John and her before the services.

The crowning was a long drawn out evening that Aracely was greatly relieved when it was over so that they would be able to proceed to the supper table as she was greatly hungered. As members of the court were to join the royal couple, she came across her first objection when she insisted that her friend Gabriella join them. Many of the older men in the court expressed their displeasure of a servant dining with them, but was quickly silenced by John.

"If you do not agree with my ways, feel free to leave." John told them. "I am sure that replacements are easy to find."

John had hated the coronation. He had insisted on a short one, but it seemed to go on for hours. Between bringing his father to his eternal resting place in the crypt underneath the castle and the coronation, he wanted to eat and spend the rest of the evening asleep.

"Or actually, anyone who does not agree with my ways, I want to see you tomorrow. I might have something for you that you will like." He shrugged as he took a bite out of his chicken.

That brought about a look of surprise in Aracely who looked at him questioningly. "My John?" she asked softly.

John grinned. "I will send them out to find the villages who need our help." He whispered in her ear with a smile. "Inventory it all and things like that. That way I won't have to send soldiers out."

She sat back in her chair with a smile that earned looks of caution on the others. Nodding her agreement she continued her meal in a much cheerful mood.

Supper continued on more as expected before everyone gratefully retired for the evening. There was a great deal more needed to be tended to but it all would be worked on its time.

John was glad to be in his chambers, without any of the servants. Even though Gabriella had made him laugh when she had wished the both of them good night with a giggle and a 'can't believe I've just called you Queen, Aracely!'.

He had made it clear to Teyla that if both he and Aracely needed anything they'd call for a servant, he had also made it clear to her that maybe it was time for her to step down as head of house, but she was free to stay at the castle for as long as she wanted. That didn't really sit well with Teyla, but she had to admit she deserved that and she would think about his proposal.

John poured him and Aracely a glass of wine and kicked off his boots before he sat down in his chair. "Are you pleased that these events are over?" she asked as she finished changing for the night.

John nodded. "Although the next days will be probably even more horrific." he replied as he took a sip of his wine. "I have a lot of catching up to do and decisions to make."

"Yes," she said taking a sip of her wine as she sat. "What have you decided to do with Miss Teyla? Other than her - method of choice for pushing my anger, she has served her role to you very well. Has she not?"

"Yes... anyone else who would have done what she has would most likely end up in chains or sent back home to where they came from, I just can't do that to Teyla." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I have given her the choice to give up her position and let her stay at the castle for as long as she wishes."

Aracely smiled lightly. "I do wish you had not done that but it is now said and done. I have observed her over the day. I do believe that she - learned the wrong of her lessons."

"She probably has." John sighed. "However, it's probably for the best if she steps down to avoid her making the same mistakes in her judgement. Should she not decide to, I will have to think of something else."

"Give her time. She may surprise us both," she replied. "Let us rest now. It was a long day for you."

John downed his wine and started to get out of the many layers of clothing. _Not ever again will I wear this... I hope_ he thought as he eyed them from the heap in the corner as he got into his night wear. "How are you feeling?"

"Weary but fine," Aracely said with a lazy smile from the wine. "And you?"

"Definitely a bit drunk." John nodded, trying to remember how many glasses he had during supper and lost count. He climbed into bed. "I'm surprised I'm making sense."

"You sound perfectly well," she replied finishing her glass then went to join him under the covers. "You looked very handsome in your dressings today though. That is very clear in my mind while everything else feels to be a blur."

John snuggled up to Aracely and smiled. "Really? Because all I could think of was you today, I am sure you made many hearts skip a few beats."

"I certainly hope not. Last thing I wish for is to have someone at my chamber door," she rolled her eyes. "Of course, they would be disappointed to find me not there, which is perfectly acceptable."

"They'd have to go through me first." He grinned as he kissed her tenderly.

Aracely kissed him back smiling. "As I said, they would be disappointed to find my bed empty as I would be elsewhere with the one I choose much more."

John slowly strayed with his kisses to her neck whispering, "Should I be jealous of this man you choose?"

"Well," she said between unsteady breaths. "He is quite a handsome fellow, strikingly so in fact. I did try to resist his advances on many occasions."

"I believe I will have to find this suitor of yours and banish him from the lands. I do not wish to share my wife with another man as much as she does not wish to share me with other women," he said as he shifted so that he was almost over her as he smiled down, running his fingers through her hair that had fallen against the pillows.

"I find that would be difficult because that suitor is too the King," she grinned.

"I can hardly banish myself." John frowned. "Hmm..." He slowly caressed her torso and smiled. "I could however, if you wished me to, starve myself." He teased.

Aracely playfully frowned. "I do not wish for my husband to make himself weak and ill for my sake. What good would that do for either of our needs?"

"I wouldn't completely starve myself... I have you to eat." He grinned.

"Would I not be messy? And I don't believe I would particular enjoy being eaten. I like my body just as it is..."

"You'll see." John grinned as he yawned. "I'll have to show you another time."

Surprisingly, Aracely found herself feeling a sense of disappointment but nodded. "Sleep well," she said kissing him. "We have an eternity."

hr

John woke up the following morning feeling the familiar form of his beautiful Aracely wrapped around him and smiled. He still hadn't figured out yet how to let her continue her sleep as he tried to get out of bed, but one of these days, he would. Not that he wanted to leave the bed, he had other plans.

He sneaked his hand underneath her night dress and started to caress her stomach, making circular movements with his finger tips, slowly making his way up to her breasts.

She slowly stirred to consciousness to the warm tingles of her husband's unique touch. Aracely smiled, but still unable to open her eyes from the remnants of sleep. "You truly know how to wake a person," she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not done yet." He kissed her tenderly and brushed her nipple with his thumb as he started to play with her breast.

"Ohh my," she sighed as she stretched her legs along his body. Blinking her eyes open, she could not help but grin. "Would it not be easier for you without the garments in the way?"

"Of course, but you were sleeping and I couldn't move."

Aracely hummed as he continued to tease her breasts, slowly awakening her body in many ways. "John...please," she begged as her fingers began to seek his arms and skin.

John slowly got up and started to remove her sleeping garments. "You look so adorable when you're trying to wake up." He said as he kissed her after pulling off her dress.

"I have never been a fan of mornings," she replied, eager to return his affections. "However I may grow to enjoy them in time."

"Mornings are evil." John started to kiss her neck as his hand started to wander over her body.

"Ohh, but if they are such as this often I may believe otherwise," she said as her eyes followed him. "Of course without any pain would be preferable..."

"No pain." John promised her while kissing his way down her body. "I promise."

Nodding, she settled down into the bed to allow him to continue. "I do understand that in time it lessens but I just..."

He looked at her. "I said, no pain." he told her. "Relax, my love, I will not hurt you today."

"Don't you mean you would not cause me pain?" she asked sweetly. "I do trust you."

He planted a kiss on top of her breast and softly started to caress her inner thigh with his hand. "Relax my sweet, close your eyes and keep breathing."

Aracely nodded and breathed through his touches, letting out low hums whenever a wave of warmth pleasure tickled over her skin. She was unable to close her eyes as he had asked for she wanted to see him and his every move.

John kissed her nipple before starting to play with it with his mouth, humming a little to send extra vibrations through her body.

She let out a breath enjoying the sensations he gave her. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of its mess.

John took his time to warm Aracely up with his touches before he kissed his way down her stomach and started to pay attention to her hot center with his mouth, licking her out, tasting her, and occasionally gently brushing her pleasure mound to tease her.

"Ohhhh!" she cried out, her hands pulling at the linens. "John! Oh..." she repeated over, losing all sense of thought. The more he gave her with just his tongue the hotter the fire in her stomach burned. "John..."

John hummed and reluctantly stopped with what he was doing. "Breathe." He reminded her as he caressed her thighs, licking his lips, her taste still lingering. John moved up to kiss her tenderly. "Can I please continue to eat my breakfast now?"

"This is what you meant last night?" she asked nearly delirious from the pleasure. Aracely had lip her own lips to moisten them from being nearly breathless. Being able taste her own body that he left on her from his kiss she found to be extremely erotic. "My lord..."

"I take that as a yes." John grinned and planted a kiss on her belly button before he continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

She bit down on her lip hard to keep from calling out more when she felt his warmth on her sensitive skin. The fire had continued to build inside that she found it extremely difficult to remain still under his ministrations. As her hips began to buck more against him, she felt his arms wrap around her legs in attempt to hold her down which only further heightened the explosion that was sure to come.

He kept licking her and humming against her heat when her body started to shake and when she started to cry out his name. "Hmm... breakfast." He smiled when he was sure that her body was done responding to his touch. John crawled back up and took Aracely in his arms, pulling the cover over her.

"My lord," she breathed out as she slowly came down from her high. "That was...certainly..." she tried to find the words to describe how she felt but was unable to find any. "Oh dear!"

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you." John smiled as he caressed her hair.

"Yes you did," she grinned. She turned to look up at him. "I very much enjoyed that experience!"

"Good to hear." John replied. "I very much enjoyed that too!"

"Hmm, yes," Aracely hummed happily laying beside him in bliss. "I don't think I wish to leave this bed at all during this day now."

"Well you don't have to." John said and kissed her softly. "I will."

She frowned looking at him. "Must you leave?"

"I'm sorry my love, I have to... I'll be talking with my Father's... _my_ advisers all day to see what should be done and what has happened and... well send off a few members of the Royal Court to do some simple inventory."

She nodded and sighed. "Then I will be waiting for you at the end of your day," Aracely smiled, tracing his face with her finger. "I have some crafts to entertain me. Gabriella always offered to show me how sew designs to fabric."

"I am glad you found a way to pass time." John kissed her and reluctantly got out of bed. "Once everything is settled, you'll have so much more to do."

"Yes, I do hope so," she murmured as she thought of another way to pass the day then. "My John? When you leave would you please have the servant I met yesterday day come in? I believe her name was Amelia."

"Of course my love." John found a clean set of clothes, nothing as formal as the things he had to wear yesterday - thankfully. "I will also tell Janet that you'd love to have some breakfast."

"Thank you," she replied laying back down, watching him dress. "Will I see you before supper?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything, sorry my love." John was finally dressed and made his way over to Aracely to kiss her again. "I will think of you whilst dealing with boring things."

She shook her head. "Please do not set aside your duty for me today. I will be fine," she said. "We will certainly be together in the evening and it will be something to look to brighten the events."

"If there is anything you want me to do for you, find me." He kissed her again and left the room, to find Amelia and Janet to tend to his wife.

"You wished to see me, milady?" Amelia's voice sounded from near the door. "Janet is fetching you breakfast as we speak."

Aracely sat up and nodded. "Please if you come closer. I do not wish to speak what I ask of you too loudly...But first, would you please bring my gown closer," she said pointing to the housecoat laying across one of the sitting chairs.

"Of course, milady." Amelia brought the housecoat to her queen.

She quickly covered herself with the garment and smiled. "Please, sit," she said moving over on the edge of the bed as she looked towards the door to assure that Janet had not arrived yet. "I have something I wish to ask of you and for me - it is a very big request."

Amelia sat down on the bed next to her Queen, albeit slightly hesitant. "Yes my queen?"

"Please be honest with me for I have no experience with this prior to my marriage to the King. Have you had the opportunity to be with a man - intimately?" she asked with great discomfort. "I do not mean any offense if you think that I believe you to be, how would I say... free with your body? I just wish for some advice, or guidance in pleasing the King. I know I must sound like a fool to you but I do wish for him to be pleased with me...It's just, I have observed you and Sir Dex speaking and it appeared as if you and he were a couple...It was really quite endearing to watch you two - oh my, I have said too much haven't I? I did not wish to intrude..."

Amelia chuckled. "You're not intruding, my Queen. And I know the fears you speak of, when it comes to Ronon... we... have not shared a bed together yet. However, I could go into town for you and find Hathora, she is a high class whore who has taught your King."

The smile that Aracely had quickly fell. She was not sure that she wished to come to face one of John's prior bed mates. "Oh, um..."

"My Queen, she is very discrete and she's good at what she does. She's one of the last safe whores in our village. I am sure that she will not mention how the King was useless at first." Amelia started to blush.

She looked at the girl with a mixture of shock and distaste. "I do not know what to say to that. If she is as you say, I will speak with her," she nodded, also coming quickly to the decision that she would set out the word that the King was now off limits. A woman still had to keep her pride after all, especially a Queen considering the changes that he had been speaking of making.

"Thing is, my Queen, I could easily fetch you one of the more mature and married women at the Castle, but even the prior King did not trust them with his son, and I doubt the current King would trust them with you, speaking about intimacy. I could get Teyla if you're uncomfortable with talking to a whore. Teyla-"

"No! I will speak to anyone you may feel would be more appropriate. Someone who does not have the King's ear. Leave Teyla to her duties," Aracely quickly replied as she sat up straighter in her own defiance.

"Yes, my Queen." Amelia looked at the door, seeing Janet walk in with breakfast for the Queen. "I will take care of the matter you spoke of, your guest will be here underneath an hour." Amelia hopped off the bed and slightly bowed before leaving the room in a hurry with a flushed face.

Aracely nodded as the girl left before turning to Janet. "Pleasant morning," she smiled, trying to find her sense of control again. Of course she quickly realized that simply thinking of the things Teyla had said and done was more than adequate fuel for her fire.

"It is my Queen. I have brought you a hearty meal as requested by the King. Shall I prepare your wardrobe for the day?" Janet asked as she sat the food tray to the table.

"If you would. After I eat I think I may sit out in the gardens for today," she said as she left the bed. "Mmmm..." she hummed as she began to eat at the fruits provided.

"Quite fresh are they not?" the older woman asked with her usual pleasant smile.

Nodding, Aracely continued to eat before one of the other servant girls entered the chambers to help her dress. "Please, the garment is not difficult to put on. I can do it myself, thank you," she said dismissing Janet.

"Alright, milady. Should you require anything else, I'll be down the hall, assisting with the refurbishment of the Royal Chambers." Janet bowed slightly and left Aracely to her own.

She quickly made the breakfast disappear as she had been left quite hungered after John's - attentions not long before. Dressing herself, she wondered how much longer that Miss Amelia would be with her requested guest, praying that it would be an unknown to the King.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door and Amelia's face appeared from around the corner. "Milady?"

"Amelia? Come in, please," Aracely said as she sat back down at the table. "Have you brought someone?"

Amelia smiled as she entered the chambers whilst pulling Hathora along. She was a tall woman with red hair and blue eyes, and dressed as if she was from nobility. "My Queen, this is Hathora."

"Queen?" Hathora eyed Aracely. "He certainly knows how to pick 'em."

"Pardon me?" she asked sharply looking at the woman, unsure what to make of her.

"Where did he dig you up?" Hathora pulled Aracely to her feet and started to walk around her, as if Aracely was something like a livestock on the market.

Heaving a deep breath, she looked hard at Hathora. "King John did not _dig_ me up from anywhere. I'll have you know that while he asked me to become his wife, I was free to leave whenever I had wished..."

"Oh I don't care." the woman suddenly stood nose to nose with Aracely. "Tell me, what do you want from me?"

"I had asked for someone skilled in lovemaking so that I may please the King. Perhaps Amelia should have sought out someone who would not be so cold," the Queen remarked with a glare. "I will find someone else..."

"Oh I'm not cold, my Queen, I'm merely figuring you out." Hathora suddenly smiled warmly as she stepped back. "A lot can be told from someone upon a first meet, and I find it adorable that you are still a virgin... Has the King not tried anything with you yet?"

Aracely rolled her eyes back in her head with irritation. "Why must everyone feel the need to _test_ me as if I am some horse to be sold?"

"My dear, have you not _met_ your King yet?" Hathora mimiced Aracely's movements. "He is a strong willed man, he knows what he wants, and he _needs_ someone equally strong willed. I am _glad_ he has found you, dear. If he had listened to all those members of the Royal Court he would have ended up with that godawful princess from Proculus." She made a face. "She was someone who always said 'yes'. John needs someone who can say 'no' right in his face."

"I see," she replied. Sighing, she took a seat in the chair, glancing at the bed with apprehension. "To answer your question, yes he has bedded me - but it was with a great deal of pain on my part. He had requested to have me to tell him to stop if I wished it so but I had been so far along in the pleasures he had given me and up to that point I found myself unable to deny him his own pleasure."

"Rule number one of being a Queen; say 'no'." Hathora said easily. "Every woman is a Queen, and despite what some men may think, we have our own opinions and they should listen to us." Hathora crossed her arms over her chest. "However, the first time a virgin has _sex_ is always painful, no matter how careful the lover is. It will hurt for a couple more times, but not as bad as the initial penetration."

"Lovely, something to look forward to," Aracely mumbled before looking back up at the woman. "Please, continue."

"Oh, you'll eventually love it." Hathora smiled wickedly. "I am sure that John made you feel great first, come to a climax before he penetrated you to show you that it's not all that bad." She nodded. "Rule number two; Do not worry about declining access to your body when a man is aroused. They have their own way to relief themselves easily." She made a movement with her hands that suggested they'd touch themselves and jerk on their cock. "They're the easiest creatures to please, men." She mused.

The girl sat there staring up at her, unable to find any words. Her only ability that she could find was to blink in her surprise and discomfort, and - arousal?

"Men love to watch." Hathora said and smiled as she slowly started to touch herself over her clothes, moving her hips sensually, slowly unbuttoning her dress. "Slowly... but not too slow as they might think you're dancing... look your husband in his eyes while you do this." Hathora continued with what she was doing, looking straight at Aracely.

Aracely watched how she moved, the subtle movements of her hips and where she had placed her hands. Taking a breath, as she tried to imagine herself doing that for John, her mouth parted so that she would take in more air to her lungs as the thought of his hungry eyes warmed her body. Swallowing harshly, she nodded with a small voice, "Okay..."

Hathora's beautiful dress was only a cheap front when it revealed what was underneath it; barely nothing. Amelia gasped in her corner which caused Hathora to look behind her with a devious smile. "Sir Dex extremely loves it to watch and not touch." She winked and looked back at Aracely, running her hands over her frame, quite similar to the way that John had touched Aracely. "Pleasing your husband, doesn't mean you don't have to feel good yourself, by touching yourself, caressing your own skin like this... you most certainly cause him to arouse himself."

She could not help but to smile at Amelia who continued to blush. Clearly the attraction of the two was not only caught by the Queen. "I understand the visual aspects...I figured that out during a bath. What I fear is being … umm, I cannot think of how to say it..."

"Too forward?" Hathora smiled widely and sat down on Aracely's lap, facing her. "Like this?"

"That is one way of putting it I suppose," she replied as she looked up at her. "Would love making not be more comfortable in the bed though, rather than a chair?"

"Oh dear child, this is foreplay!" She grinned. "The fun in lovemaking comes in the foreplay because once your husband penetrates you, it will be the end, and what rule state that you can't have a little fun out of bed? There are many positions you can try too."

Thinking about it, Aracely raised her brow in consideration. "I suppose I do see the pleasure that this one would bring to a man..." she said referring to their current arrangement.

"He would not be able to keep his hands off you, my Queen." Hathora smiled as she placed her hands on Aracely's shoulders, only to move them downwards. "Men love to be touched as much as they love to touch your skin, do whatever pleases you, draw circles with your finger tips, try to get underneath his shirt, or open it..." she then started to unbutton Aracely's dress.

Her own breathing began to deepen as she kept her eyes up on Hathora. Unsure of herself, she felt the need to reach out and run a hand over her hip to her waist. "Is this acceptable?" she asked, drawling said circles and random patterns lightly over Hathora's exposed skin.

"Do not be afraid to touch." Hathora said with a low voice in Aracely's ear. "Do whatever pleases you." She bucked her hips a little as she shifted on the chair, closer towards Aracely. "At this point, you will have all his attention." She said, starting to make circular movements with her hips.

Aracely's eyes drifted closed as she let herself feel the small movements, the whispered breaths. She could do that... Her hands moved more over the woman's hips before spaying open wide, surprised at the muscle tone that was in such a person. Breathing out with her eyes still closed, her head fell lower before nearly resting under the chin of her instructor. "So many things to feel..."

"Aside from the touching, you kiss your husband passionately, and when you're starting to become uncomfortable in his lap..." Hathora got off Aracely's lap and gently dragged her out of her chair. "You get up and you start to strip him off his clothes." She continued to get the dress off Aracely and when she was done, guided her towards the bed. She gently pushed her down on to the bed and sat on top of her, straddling her hips with her legs.

As much as she wished to not have partaken in the loss of her own clothes, she was too so very lost in the feelings of the moment. Oh what she wished she could do for her beloved! True as Hathora was likely doing, she must find comfort in her own body to be able to find it with John, she followed much like a small pup seeking more guidance. Her eyes traveled over her body, imagining how John would have seen her own self the first night. His eyes full of the hunger that she was beginning to feel in thinking of him.

Hathora hadn't taken her eyes off Aracely. "Have you noticed that John likes to pay attention to your breasts?" She smirked as she placed her hands on Aracely's stomach and slowly moved them upwards. "His nipples will create the same reaction your body has to his touch when he brushes them with a finger..." Hathora stroked Aracely's breasts and teased one of her nipples. "Or when he puts his mouth over them."

Aracely nodded, with a small smile, "Yes, he did quite often." Yes! Oh and she loved it! Even now, her body reacted to the touches and she could not help but feel a sense of shame for being unable to control herself at another person's attention from her husbands - another woman at that.

"Embrace the feelings that stir up in your own body, nothing is sexier than a woman who embraces the melting pot of feelings stirring up here..." she caressed Aracely's stomach as she started to grind her hips over hers. "Sex is all about touching, about making yourself feel good as well as your husband. When you feel good, your husband feels good. You shouldn't be ashamed of your own skin, feel how it burns, how it gets ignited by a simple touch..." Hathora's voice had grown softer. She then moved herself down Aracely's legs, out of Aracely's reach. "If you're not afraid of touching him, and touching his manhood, which likely would be fully erect by now, you could gently wrap your hand around it and slowly start moving the skin of his cock up and down." Hathora made the movement with her hand. "If you keep on doing that, and you increase the speed and force, do be careful not to hurt him, he will spill his seed all over you. However, if you do want penetration, you should open yourself up so you're ready for him. Feel no shame in touching yourself in front of him." Hathora's hands moved over her own underwear. "It will take you a while, and you might even want to ask John to take over."

"I believe, he will simply do that out of his own inability to leave control to someone else," Aracely noted, observing that trait for herself a few times already. "By this point I believe I may very well enjoy his - hunger."

Hathora grinned and looked at Amelia. "Can you hand me one of the housecoats, or are you too embarrassed to come over?"

"N-no." Amelia stammered and quickly handed her a housecoat before returning to her corner.

Hathora then took the ribbon that was hanging loose in the loops and discarded the housecoat. "John is very patient, but as you said, at this point he will have lost the ability to control himself, or at least the willingness to allow you to finish what you started." She then gently took Aracely's hands and looped the ribbon around her wrists before securing them over her head on the headboard. "Fixed." She smiled devilishly.

Aracely tugged on her wrists, finding that while she was secure, she still had the ability to free herself. "Oh..." she murmured, unsure of how much she would enjoy this game.

"Even the illusion of being tied up does a lot to one's mind, doesn't it?" Hathora grinned as she saw the look on Aracely's face. "This will give you the upper hand should you want to finish what you started, he will have no choice but to look at you while you start to help yourself close to the edge, opening yourself up with your fingers... his cock would probably be dripping some, and you can use that to slick it up before you'll lower yourself onto him when you're ready."

"You mean, he would be below me?" she asked, picturing it in the position they were in. The idea was enough to fill her face with blood as her skin flushed. "I um, I am unsure if there is anything I can say to that..." _Other than when is my husband finished with his day?_ she thought.

"Yes, he would be below you." Hathora smiled. "This way, _you_ are in control, controlling how fast his cock enters your body..." she shifted back up to Aracely's hips and started to grind her again. "And how fast you want him to penetrate you. He will also have you to look at, and I already said it, men love to watch."

Aracely nodded. "I think that um, you have been extremely helpful today," she swallowed. "Um, would I be able to call on you should I wish to seek more advice?"

Hathora got off Aracely in one swift move and went to fetch her dress. "Of course." She said as she buttoned herself up and then moved back to Aracely to release her from her bonds. "You still have a lot to learn, and I actually had fun."

"I admit as did I. Please, let me give you some payment for your time and discretion," she said as she pulled her housecoat around herself.

"It's already taken care of, my Queen." she smiled. "Have a good day." She pulled Amelia from her chair.

Aracely nodded and watched the two leave. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she let out a deep breath hoping that she would gain such courage to perform as such for John as much as she greatly wished to.


	12. Chapter 11 Contains Mature Content

John was fed up with the dealings of some of the Royal Court. At least a dozen had showed up to tell him that they weren't sure about his ideas and he had sent them all off, including their families, to do inventory on the villages in the Kingdom. That had been the only pleasure he had had all day, apart from treating his wife to a nice good morning earlier.

He groaned when Todd, one of his father's trusted advisers, came to him with more books and papers. "Enough." John sighed. "At least for today, please? I'm hungry, I'm tired and I just want to see my wife before she goes to bed."

"But sire..."

"It took many months for this to pile up, I am sure that we have dealt with the more important things today and tomorrow is another day." John rose from his chair and headed towards his chambers, ignoring Todd's 'buts'.

When John entered his chambers, he found Aracely reading a book while she was enjoying a glass of wine. "Good evening, my Queen," John smiled. "How was your day?" He asked and kissed her tenderly.

"It was entertaining," she smiled into his kiss, enjoying it greatly as she closed the writings. "You are much more late than I anticipated you to be. Have you not eaten?" Aracely questioned as she looked over his face.

"Since breakfast?" He asked with a smile on his face. "No, I have not. And I am sorry, my love, there was a lot of business to take care of, had I not walked away from Todd, I would still be sitting there."

Frowning, she stood before giving him another kiss. "Please sit and rest. I will go have someone bring you a tray before you fall faint," she said nudging him towards the chair she had sat in earlier. The thought of the turn of scenario put a smile on her face and filled her stomach with anticipation. "Have some of my wine and do not think."

John frowned as he sat down and pulled off his boots. "What have you been doing today? Did Gabriella show you the thing you wanted her to show you?" He followed her with his eyes as she walked towards the door.

Aracely actually had forgotten about the needlework and shook her head. "No, I allowed her to rest from the events of yesterday. I spent most of the day in here reading or out in the gardens."

He was happy that she had explored some of the castle on her own, and smiled as he took a sip of her wine. "That sounds so much better than the day I've had."

"Is there anything that I can do to make it turn for the better?" she asked as she opened the door to request one of the waiting staff to fetch some food. Coming back, she returned to her chair and picked her book up again.

YES! John's body screamed. Oh forget it. "I'd love to have your presence in my bath later." He smiled.

"I do not know if I can do that," she frowned, testing to see how he would react. If Hathora had been correct even though she was sure how he would be.

"Why not?" He pouted. "I promise I'll behave!"

Aracely shrugged a shoulder. "I believe that you would be, but I do not know for how long..."

"Fine." He sighed as he took another sip of the wine. "But you will share the bed with me then? Or do you want me to sleep somewhere else?"

It was turn for her to frown. "I had believed that we had settled that arrangement?" she said looking at him. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't... I was just checking." He smiled.

"You truly have the mind of a devil," Aracely remarked as she stole a slice of cheese from the meal tray the servant that had walked in to set on the table. "I do not wish for our agreement to change."

"Me neither." John said and eyed Amelia gratefully. "Thank you Amelia." He took a piece of veal and started to eat it.

"Amelia? When you have a moment, could you or someone please draw the King a bath?" she asked sweetly, with a knowing smile exchanged between the two women.

"Of course, my Queen." She smiled and walked into the washroom.

Aracely sat back and watched John eat his meal. "Perhaps you should come up for some air before you make yourself sick my King."

He looked at her, grinning. "I'm fine. I'm famished, that's all."

"I am sure you are. I will go check on your bath while you finish. I am sure it won't be long before it is ready," she smiled and went to leave the room.

"But, I haven't seen you all day! Can't you just sit with me for a while?"

She shook her head, "No. Perhaps next time you will remember to force your staff to take a break so that you can tend to your hunger needs. Come to your bath when you are finished eating."

John blinked at her. What was wrong with her? "What did I do? Why are you..." John got up and walked after Aracely. "What is wrong?"

She turned quickly, forbidding him to enter the washroom yet. "Nothing is wrong but if you do not do as I ask, which is to finish your meal, then something _will_ be wrong," she said looking up at him with a steady and firm gaze.

John swallowed hard. Whatever book she had been reading, he wanted to worship it. He nodded as he made his way back to his food, seeing the book on the table. _Shakespeare... yeah right..._ he thought.

In the washroom, the girls had shared a small laugh at the reactions that Aracely had been able to draw so far. "Thank you Amelia," she whispered. "When you leave, be sure that no one enters the chambers for the rest of the night." Allowing her to finish filling the bath with hot water, Aracely disrobed herself and got in, wincing as it had not yet cooled enough for those of fair skin. Settling down, she sighed before leaning to the side of the bath and watched for her beloved as Amelia walked out.

After finishing his meal, he'd hate to see what Aracely would do to him if he hadn't eaten it, he got up and walked towards the washroom only to find his wife in the bath. "Aracely?"

"Won't you join me? It is quite warm," she smiled as she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"You just said..." John swallowed hard, she looked absolutely gorgeous in the water.

"I said what?" she asked as she shifted in the water.

"I don't remember..." he chuckled as he got out of his clothes. "I'll be more than happy to join you."

Aracely smiled as she watched him, her breath catching at the sight of his clear excitement. She moved back in the water, allowing room for him to join her as he approached. It took a great deal of strength to keep her eyes on him, and at the same time she was unable to pull them away.

He lowered himself into the water and smiled. "What are you up to?"

She moved over to him, and unlike the last time they shared a bath, she had faced him now. "Nothing," she said lightly as her eyes focused on his lips and her knees nudging his legs where she could settle over him comfortably.

He frowned and pulled her on his lap, with his knees up so she could sit comfortably. He wasn't sure if he was going to keep his hands off of her, sitting like that. "Hmm... okay, I'll give you the benefit of doubt." He smiled and softly kissed her.

She accepted and returned his kiss, her hands coming out of the water to explore his arms, shoulders, and further, she could feel his arousal pressing against her bottom. Parting from his lips, she kissed along his jaw as she pressed her self into his lap.

John groaned and grabbed the edges of the bath to brace himself. "Aracely..."

"Yes my Lord?" she asked looking back up at him with large eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No..." John said with a small voice and swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the bath as she shifted in his lap. Did she even know what she was doing?

Dropping her hands to his chest, she frowned as she drew odd shapes across the wide area. "Then why do you behave as if I pain you?"

"I am trying to restrain myself..." John looked at her and smiled. "Because right now, I just want to ravage you and I don't want to scare you."

"Then how about you love me instead of ravaging me," she whispered before pressing her lips and body against him. Her hips rocked out of pure instinct that elicited a mixture of a moan and growl from her.

John groaned and started to caress her back. "I do love you..." he said huskily.

"And I love you," she said as she raised herself up just enough so that she could guide his hand to her center. "And I wish to love you as a wife should..."

He smiled up to her. He couldn't believe she was doing this! "My God... you're so sexy right now." He said as he gently started to caress her center.

Aracely bit on her lip as she looked up in his eyes. Parting her lips she let out a few pants of breath as her face reddened more from her body's heat, the pleasure of his fingers on her sex, and the water. "Please my love," she said, pressing against his hand more. "I desire more."

John moaned and inserted one finger inside of her. He wasn't picky, if she wanted to have him in the bathtub... that... _oh god that would be so good_! he thought. She looked as if she was a cat in heat. What has she been doing all day? _Oh god_! He pressed the palm of his hand harder against her heat.

She moaned as she let her head fall to his shoulder. Kissing the skin there, she looked out at nothing as she considered her next move. Choosing to get on with the inevitable, she sat back up and began to kiss him more forcefully as she pulled away from his hand but closer to his own sex.

Feeling his hand trying to follow her body, she reached down as she bit lightly on his lip. Placing her hand between herself and his, she sought out his hardened member in the water, stroking it nervously with her fingers at first. When he started to speak out she penetrated his mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her hand firmly around him.

John groaned as she started to stroke his cock. She had definitely wised up today. How she learned of these methods he did not know but it was certainly promising. He started to answer her kiss hungrily and wrapped his arms around her.

Breathing heavily, she raised herself as she looked down into his eyes as she repositioned herself over him and pressed herself onto him. Aracely clearly had fear and discomfort in her face, but also determination as she felt him filling her painfully slow, at her own pace.

She looked so hot, and at the same time in pain. "You should have let me continued what I was doing, my love, you wouldn't be in so much pain right now." John looked at her and smiled, he was so proud of her. "But..." he took a deep breath. "You are so..."

"Shhh," she hushed him as she waited for the feeling to pass before moving over him. Blinking as she slowly found herself, she gave a gentle rock of her hips which forced her mouth open wider from the feeling it had given her.

"Aracely!" He cried out in surprise and then moaned. "God!"

Still keeping herself rather slow as she ached from his size within her, she did find herself enjoying the new experience. "Does this please you?" she asked between dropping light kisses on his lips.

"Very very much." He smiled and softly caressed her breasts.

"I have noticed you have a strange fascination with them," she said curiously as she leaned back some so that he had more access.

"It's not a strange fascination..." He grinned as he brushed her erect nipples with his thumbs. "They are gorgeous, they need to be worshipped."

A wave of pleasure coursed through her body causing her to spasm briefly from the inside out. "Ohh..." she sighed as she raised her head lazily.

"Do you still think it's a strange fascination?" He smiled as he licked across the vein in her neck.

"No." Aracely groaned as she bucked her hips again and moved her body closer to his again to stop him from touching her. _She_ was in control now, not her love. She reached for his hands to remove them from her body to the sides of the bath, "Leave them there. I do not wish for you to touch me. It is my turn to touch you."

"Please?" John looked at her as if he were a beaten puppy. "I'd love to touch you, and..." He shut up as Aracely kissed him passionately. i_Okay_/i, he thought.

Aracely softly whimpered and moaned as she continued to lower herself onto him and was glad that she finally reached the point where he had completely sunk into her. Smiling proudly she started to slowly grind her hips, the way Hathora had shown her, and caressed her husband's chest.

"Oh..." John moaned as he grabbed the sides of the tub. He didn't know what to do with his hands, he wanted to touch his wife, to feel her skin on his own and drive her mad, but he was sure he could lose both of his hands if he didn't listen to her. "You... are you sure you..." he wasn't able to make sense.

She braced her hands over his defined chest, the edges of her fingers just brushing over his own nipples before she worked to move a bit harder on his length. "What am I sure of?" she asked.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise. "Are you sure you want to do this... in here?"

"Do you not wish to be here?" she ask settling back down where he was buried deep in her. "I had thought - that maybe the water might help make it hurt less..."

"Oh no I am comfortable, I'm just... pleasantly surprised, that's all."

Aracely could not help but to grin as she watched his face when she shifted so that her legs straddled his more comfortably but still remaining with him inside her. The movement somehow, if it was possible, felt as if he could have slipped inside further. Her jaw fell open in her own surprise as she looked at him. "Surprised like that?"

"Yes!" John moaned. "God... Aracely..."

"I do not know if I am doing this correctly. Am I supposed to do this..." she said moving in one way, before changing it to something a bit different. "Or this...?"

"Both!" John tried not to cry out but whatever she was doing, she was doing it i_right_/i. "You're not as innocent as you look!"

She frowned as she stopped all movement. "You know very well that I have not done something like this before. Why would you say such a thing..."

"Please please please... continue... please!" John begged her. "Please don't stop... I take it back... I didn't mean it but please, don't stop!"

"Well, I must admit I was not expecting such a reaction," she said. "I did not think you would like this as much as you seem to be. Perhaps I should do this again?"

"Yes please... oh please..." John tried to catch his breath. "You're... please... I need..."

Aracely still had not begun to move as she watched him. "What is it that you wish me to do now?"

He placed his hands on her hips and started to press her further down and held her there as he bucked his hips. "Move."

She smiled as she went to move in any way that she could but he continued to hold her down. "Does that satisfy you my Lord?" Moving again, she lost her balance briefly but her hands fell back to brace herself as they met with John's thighs to hold her up some but the angle was enough to make her head fall back with a sensuous moan.

"Stop asking me..." John moaned as he started to try to move his hips faster, the angle making it difficult for him to move his hips. "You'll always..." he took a deep breath. "Satisfy me." He decided to take charge of the situation, despite her doing the best she could, he was almost exploding and at the rate it was going now, he wasn't getting anywhere. He wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck as he rose from the water with his cock still inside of her. Knowing that they were both too wet to finish each other off in bed, not to mention too much of a walk, he walked towards the nearest wall and gently placed her back against it.

Aracely could not help but to laugh as he carried her from the water. While she had expected him to bring her to their bed, she was pleasantly surprised at this choice. Supported by the wall, she let herself loosen her grip on his body where she held on to him with her legs. Falling slightly, and his sex buried so deeply inside her, her voice cried out with the pleasure as she tried to raise herself back up for him but slipping each time back onto him. Unable to continue Aracely leaned back to the wall and looked at her husband as he took over his thrusts into her body. Each one, harder than the last stirring up a cry that left the King with the scars of her nails over his shoulders and the look of satisfied delirium in her darkened eyes.

John buried his face into her breasts as he reached his climax and it took everything in his power not to cause them to fall over as he rode his orgasm to completion. He leaned into her as he fought to catch his breath.

She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck. "Take your time," she said softly with a smile as she lowered her face to kiss along his neck. "I am all yours. We will not be disturbed this evening."

"That was..." he looked up to her, smiling and carefully lifted her off of him. He caught her when she nearly fell over when he set her down on the floor and lifted her in his arms. "Let's get you in bed, my love." he kissed her and walked out of the washroom to set her gently down on the bed.

"Oh!" Aracely exclaimed as he lifted her into his arms. "That gives a new meaning to being weak in the legs, doesn't it?" she asked, holding onto him. She did not let go of him either when he set her down, pulling him down with her.

John laughed as he fell down on top of her. "I suppose we both are." He scrambled to his knees and then crawled up to lay down and take her in his arms.

As he rolled to his back, with her at his side, she only grinned before pushing his arms down so that she could rise to sit over him again. Her much smaller frame made straddling his hips to reach his lips near impossible so she had her legs hugging at his waist. Leaning in, she started to kiss along his lips lightly, her palms pinning him down at his shoulders.

John looked at his wife in surprise and put his hands on her hips as he answered her kiss. He didn't know whether to be shocked or surprised by his wife's actions and wondered who she had talked to, no way did she find her new found confidence in a book. Who ever it was, he should give that person a raise. "For some reason I don't believe you have been reading all day..." he said huskily.

"Hmm?" she smiled as she laid over his body. She started to trace his lips with her finger, "If you must know, I sought out the advice of a new friend on marriage. If I had Vala in the castle to speak to, I could very well assure you that she would be sitting just outside the chamber doors listening, the nosy woman she can be."

He caressed her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Who is this new friend?"

"She is my secret. I do not wish to share her guidance as we had - made an agreement," Aracely explained softly. "I was not the only one to benefit from her words however..." Her grin grew as the light from the candles around the bed glittered her eyes as she looked at him.

"She?" John smiled. "I am relieved you talked to a woman, and not to a man... but my love, you'd grow to discover things on your own, you do not need someone's stories to help you."

She sat up frowning down at him. "I am perfectly aware of that. Which is why the bath was from my own thoughts. If I were to use my friend's suggestion, I could have had you where you sat as you ate your dinner."

Missing her skin on his, he tugged on her hair until she laid down again. "I love you," John kissed the top of her head. "And I am lucky to have you as my wife..."

"And I you," she replied before laying her head down on his chest with a sigh. "I did not ever see myself in this position when we only met within the last fortnight."

"Me neither." John chuckled. "My Aracely... how you've grown." He smiled as he caressed her hair.

She could not resist rolling her eyes. "That is not quite what I meant. Before learning of you being the Prince, I did not even consider - and don't think that dear Vala had not tried to sell me the idea of my trying to court you. And then after? Well, it was certainly a surprise and then you asked of me...you know very well what I _had_ thought of the arrangement would mean for you and I then. This is one time that I may be happy to be proven wrong for my misguided beliefs."

"I was just very lucky that someone else didn't get to you first." He smiled.

"Then I should not share with you the number of suitors other than Sir Lorne that I had turned away over the years," she teased as she circled her finger idly around his exposed nipple. "Had you not come when you had, I was sure that Halling would have surely tried to convince me to begin considering saying yes one that may have come after. However of all the men that had come and gone through the village, you were the one stranger that could have left but did not simply to help those you did not know."

"Your village needed my help, and I did the best I could by myself. Any idiot could have done the same thing."

Aracely raised her head to smile at him. "Any fool could have but it was you who did," she said before kissing his chest in a thankful affection.

"And soon, your village will be as prosperous as it had been... I will have to ask our resident Chulakkan as to why he thinks his people, or maybe a radical movement of his people, are focused on your village." John sighed. "He'll have to return first from the duties I gave him."

"You have one of their people here? In the castle?" she asked as she quickly crawled off of her husband's naked body.

John grabbed Aracely's wrist. "I told you, I don't know why the Chullakan's would attack villages for their women, my Father never had problems with them. I will do anything in my power to stop them from attacking San Franciskus and going to another village instead, they will be dealt with."

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. "I am sorry. I just cannot help but to feel..." Aracely trailed off but the expression on her face was clear. She appeared ill and full of fear.

"The Chulakkan's are warriors, yes, but they're good people. Like I said, they will be dealt with I just need to wait for my friend to return from the duties I sent him off to do for your village." He sighed. "You have nothing to fear, my love, you are safe."

Slowly Aracely laid back down beside John. "I may be safe now, but it is still the others I think of. It seems as though they have no intentions of stopping until all of us are gone or taken."

"I know, which is one of the reasons why I left Lorne in your village and why Ronon is on his way now with a handful of soldiers. He will also talk to the soldiers in the outpost and he will get to the bottom of this."

"I find myself forgetting at times since coming here and I do not like it. They are my friends, my family even," she murmured as she fought her own emotions.

John nodded and caressed her hair. "If it would please you, I'll pack up the castle and make San Franciskus the capital of Atlantica... I doubt I could convince them to live at our village at the Castle."

"No, there are already many changes on the horizon and I fear that your support will fall greatly with a decision such as that," she smiled as she curled up against his warmth. "Tomorrow," she sighed. "Tomorrow is a new day."

John groaned. "Filled with more paperwork."

Aracely smiled. "It is hard work to be King, but I have confidence that you will manage it well. It all will not last forever."

"I just want to know the state of everything... and it's gruelling. Father should have let me do more for him."

"Perhaps he wished for you to have your freedom before it was time for you to take over? The life of the King is not so much to yourself anymore as you have many to speak for and while you do have the final say, there is still the need to speak to the people for your choices and actions."


	13. Chapter 12

It wasn't until nearly two moons later when John was finally caught up with the state of the Kingdom and decided to have the doors of the castle opened for the villagers and other subjects to come into the main hall and ask him questions, or if they simply wished to entertain him.

"Will you sit with me today?" John asked Aracely once they were both awake.

It was in the last two days that she had begun to feel ill. Aracely had not said anything but smiled as she dressed with the help of Amelia. "I would be delighted to," she said after she was sure that speaking words so early in the day would not give her the desire to empty the contents of her stomach.

"My Father used to sit in the main hall for a few days a week, if not all days. When I was a little boy I often joined him until I fell asleep half way through and Teyla had to take me to my chambers. It's a really good way to find out who your subjects are."

She nodded as the corset was tightened. Letting out a breath she motioned for the woman to loosen it. "Please not so tight," she said painfully. "And yes, I will join you. I cannot remain your secret forever," she added as John and her had yet to make their joining more public other than the formal announcements that he had indeed wedded.

"Aww... can't you?" John teased as he took a bite out of an apple. "You look gorgeous today." he smiled widely.

Even the sound of the an apple being eaten was getting to her and she forced her eyes closed. "Thank you my love but would you please not be so loud when you eat?"

"I just..." he looked at the apple and then at his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that," she growled irritably. "I just - food has not agreed well with me the last couple days is all. It will pass."

He put the apple back down on the tray and softly kissed his wife. "I'm sorry my love."

She smiled up at him and sighed. "I did not mean for you to end your breakfast. The sounds...my mind cannot tolerate it today it seems. I can go take a short walk in the gardens while you enjoy the meal that the staff so kindly prepared."

"You should eat something... but I'd rather have you seen by Carson."

"There is no need to call on him. Please, I will eat. Gabriella will be in the hall with us, she can hold some bread on the side should I desire something," she said. "But please do not call on him."

John sighed. "Fine, but if you feel like this tomorrow, you will have no choice but to see Carson." He pointed out. "I'll be forced not to treat you as my equal because I worry."

"If I was truly worried then I would go to speak to him," Aracely smiled as she took his face in her hands. "It will pass. Have you not had times where you were ill as a child? This feels no different. Will it appease you if I have some toast now?"

"Please have some, even if it's just a bite." John nodded before picking up a banana, at least that wouldn't give any sound when he'd eat it.

She rolled her eyes as she took a slice of toast and broke off small pieces to slowly eat. Her stomach did not turn immediately so she was able to finish it off with little effort. "Happy?"

"Thank you, my love."

"Go tend to what you need to. I will meet you in the hall shortly," she smiled up at him. "I just have to select something else to wear. This is not as comfortable as it once had been."

He took the discarded apple from the platter and walked out of the room, taking another bite out of it before handing the banana over to Katie, who was following him.

Aracely cringed at the sound and fought to keep the single slice of toast down. "He shall pay for that," she muttered. "Amelia! Please, something that is not so tight around my chest?" she asked making her way over to the closet.

"You will have to wear one of your old dresses, my Queen." Amelia replied as she quickly walked towards the closet, the two had become quite familiar with each other ever since Hathora started to come by. "And forgive my boldness, but maybe stop indulging yourself so much. Cadman is already working on five of the dresses you discarded last week so you can fit them again."

"How can they not fit when I have been unable to hold anything down?" she asked as she browsed the options of garments. She had to do something because for entertaining in the hall, her own were not entirely appropriate for a Queen to wear for such a public event. "And my indulgences? All I have truly eaten other than the breads, is that odd fruit that comes from the village market. It is quite sweet and very delicious. Have you not tried it?"

"No, my Queen, I have not." Amelia replied. "Maybe I could fetch Teyla for you? I know she passed most of her duties as head of house to Gabriella, but Teyla is older and wiser."

While they have tentatively resolved their issues, Aracely still was not fully trusting of the woman. Still, she nodded. "Very well. You may explain everything to her on your way to me. I will figure out something to wear in the meanwhile."

"Yes, my Queen, I shall return shortly." Amelia nodded and walked off to find Teyla.

"Are you nauseous?" Teyla's voice sounded as she entered the chambers. "How often are you nauseous? And do you long for other foods than your regular foods?"

Aracely turned at the sudden inquisition of questions as she held a dress she believed might be tolerable enough. "Um, hello, good morning," she said first. "The last few days have been heavier than others. All I really wish for is the sweet fruits I've previously eaten, and Miss Janet's eggs most certainly do not settle well as they had when I first arrived. Do you know of what I am ill with?"

Teyla took the dress from Aracely's hands and started to caress her stomach, and then even her breasts while the woman looked deep in thought. "You are not ill." Teyla said absentmindedly.

She winced at how tender her breasts felt at her touch. She had dismissed the sensation as her over sensitized body when in bed with John. "Then what is wrong with me?" she asked as she pulled Teyla's hands away from her bosom, trying to remain calm through the discomfort.

Teyla smiled brightly as she handed Aracely her dress. "You are carrying the heir to the throne, my Queen."

"No - I can't be...Are you sure?" she asked as she looked down to her stomach where her hands immediately went to, dropping the garment. "But it is so _soon_..."

"That it is, my Queen," Teyla couldn't stop smiling. "Congratulations."

"Are you positive?" she asked, still trying to get over her own surprise. Looking up, she could not help but to smile weakly at the anxious expression on the faces of the two women. "I am with child?"

"Yes, Aracely, you are with child."

Amelia couldn't contain her excitement any longer and started to bounce around. "This is joyful news, my Queen!"

Aracely nodded but was unable to find any more words for it. All she could think of was how she would tell John. "Um, I think this dress would be enough for today," she said as she picked up the forgotten thing. "Please, do not speak of this to anyone. Especially to the King. I will tell him myself," she ordered as she struggled to begin removing her clothing for the second time that morning.

Amelia quickly jumped up and started to help Aracely with getting dressed. "I will not say anything, my Queen."

"As will I," Teyla replied. "But please do share this joyous news with John fast."

"Leave that off. It will not fit with it on and I wish to breathe." she said to the girl as she caught her reaching for the corset. "I will tell him as soon as I can think of how. For now, I simply wish to get through the day without having to run off to empty my stomach."

"Very well." Teyla nodded. "Do you wish me to do anything for you?"

She was not sure as she was still lost in her thoughts. "What do I do?" she found herself saying in a small voice.

"When I was pregnant with Torren, and later with Elizabeth, I found the experience quite remarkable." Teyla smiled. "To be aware that someone was growing inside me was quite mind boggling, but the warm baths and some foods made it all worth while. Also, Kanaan could not stop pampering me."

Thinking of John trying to wait on her as such was not all that pleasant of a thought. "I don't believe that I could tolerate John's attentions. He is already over attentive and frustrating. Learning of his child would make him worse," she pointed out.

Teyla chuckled. "You should tell him off if he frustrates you."

"Trust that I will tell him where he can go if he does," Aracely mumbled as she finished dressing. "Finally. This is acceptable for the grand hall, yes?" she asked turning to face the two.

Amelia bit her lip. "I will tell Cadman to hurry up with the revisions to the dresses we've already given her."

"For now, it will do, Aracely."

"I have the feeling that I won't be in the seamstress favor the coming weeks," she frowned. "I will only continue to grow larger."

"Which will be fine, being with child lets you get away with almost anything." Teyla smiled widely.

To that, Aracely felt herself smile. "We should make our way to the gathering now. Before John sends his men to come find me. Lord knows what he would do after he learns of this."

* * *

><p>By the time that she had made her way to the hall, Aracely could see that it had begun to fill. There were some merchants presenting something to John as she entered from the side corridor. Taking a deep breath, she walked the rest of the way in, coming up to the throne from behind her love.<p>

John had been somewhat bored but hid it as much as he could. While his mind had been lost on his wife's clear illness, he considered about having Carson come to check on her while she slept. When his ears picked up on the murmuring of the people, he looked up from where he stared at the floor in front of the latest gift bringer to find that Aracely was stepping up to her own throne seat beside his.

Smiling as if it were the first sun after many days of rain, he reached out for her hand. "You have some colour back in your face my love," he whispered.

"I feel better now," she nodded.

John rose to his feet and smiled. "I would like to introduce to you my wife, your Queen, Aracely." He said as he spoke towards the people into the room.

She looked out and smiled at the people as the congregation bowed or knelt to a knee. "Please, continue with your offerings," she said simply before moving to sit beside her husband. Looking out among the crowd, she found herself searching for familiar faces, but was relieved she had seen none that stood out to her.

John was glad that he didn't have to be bored all by himself anymore, feeling more comfortable with Aracely at his side. There were a lot of people who sought advice from him, issues ranging from trying to boost their crops to husbands freaking out because their wives were with child.

Larrin, the songstress with her band of travelers, sang them a song nearing dinner time, and John decided that she was going to be the last. He was tired and he could see on Aracely's face that she was weary as well.

"Thank you, Larrin." John said and got up from his seat, rolling his eyes at everyone who fell to their knees. He held out his hand for Aracely and helped her out of her chair once she accepted it. "That will be all for today; I want to thank you for coming and we will accept everyone again in two days."

"Thank you," Aracely whispered gratefully. Her hand ran over the fabric of the dress that was snug over her belly and it made her uncomfortable. "What business do you believe I should tend to in the coming days?"

"Getting better," John said as they walked into the corridor, leaving the hall behind them. As soon as they were out of sight of the townspeople, he lifted her in his arms and smiled at her. "Because you're not feeling well."

"It will pass," she insisted. "Trust me in that. Many has experienced - the same as I do before, and many will in the future."

"Still, I want you to rest up and get better." He said as he turned a corridor to take her to their room. "All I could think of today was you, have you eaten anything?"

"Yes," she sighed. "However, we do need to speak. It was insistent by Teyla that I inform you of her suspicions as to why I have been ill."

John huffed as he kicked open the door of their quarters. "I'd rather you allow me to call Carson."

"She believes I am with child," Aracely said bluntly with her eyes closed. It was easier for her to just let it out than to dance around the subject as it was not something that could ever be spoken easily.

He nearly dropped her in surprise. "What?" He managed to set her down on the bed and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"None of the clothing that had fit when I came to the castle does anymore, or just barely. The desire for the fruits from the market, the irritating smell of eggs - it makes sense," she frowned as she looked at him. "You are not happy to have a child?"

John was pacing around the room as she spoke. "Of course I am," he ran a hand through his messy hair and almost seemed to tear out his hair at times. "Of course I am, are you? You're probably not, because I remember you saying something along the lines of 'hopefully not soon' and there isn't anything to do about it now but..."

Aracely smiled at him and his nervous behaviour. "No, there isn't anything that either of us can do and while it is certainly a shock, I am happy. It will just be another thing that I must adjust to and hopefully Miss Cadman can work on some other clothing soon."

He looked at her for a moment and started to pace again. "What if I'm a rotten father? I'm already trying to be a good husband and Lord knows, I might screw up as a King and I'm just... I don't want to... I don't believe I can juggle all three roles..."

"What do you mean by trying John? As far as I could see you have been nothing but a good husband and good King for the short time that you have been," she said. "I believe that you would be even more as a father if you don't let yourself fall into your fears. Could you please stop your pacing? You are making me nervous now!"

He sat down on the bed with her, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "I... I think it's great news, my love... please let Carson confirm Teyla and your suspicions?"

"If it will make you happy, then yes," she smiled as she turned to lay her head on his shoulder. "I really should change from this hideous thing. It's rather - snug and very uncomfortable. I feel as if my bosom is ready to break the fabric."

John kissed her tenderly. "Get changed into something comfortable."

Aracely found that her smile grew on her face as she turned her face up to him. "Something more comfortable you say," she teased. "I can think of something that consists of a great deal less fabric that would be more pleasing."

"My Queen, such the minx you've become!" John chuckled as he caressed her hair.

"I learned from you," she smirked and leaned up to drop a kiss on his lips before pushing herself off the bed to make her way into the washroom to fight her way out of the dress and into a night robe. "We should send someone to inform Miss Cadman to work with some larger dresses before bothering with the usual. It would simply be easier I think."

"Whatever pleases you." John said, kicking off his shoes and laying across the bed on his stomach faced towards the washroom, only looking towards the chamber's door when Amelia snuck in. "What would you like to have for dinner?"

That was something much harder to think of at that moment for Aracely. "Uh -" she let out as she worked on getting the dress off. "I will be happy with fruits and greens. I don't think I can handle any meats right now."

He nodded at Amelia who was out of the door within a second, closing the door without any sound. "Done," John said and waited for Aracely to get out of the washroom. "Want me to help?"

She grunted a few times as she struggled then sighed. "Please," she called out, feeling weak.

John scrambled off the bed and chuckled at the sight of Aracely in the washroom. "You look defeated, has the dress won?" he teased.

"If you do not help me now, I will be sure it loses for good. Give me a blade and I will cut it off if I have to!" she growled.

"Don't worry," he replied as he took hold of the zipper line at the back of her dress and just tore it wide open without much effort. "I win too, and I think the servants will love to use this dress as a cleaning rag."

"Good," Aracely nodded with relief as she found herself able to breatheagain. Pushing the clothing off, her hands found their way to her belly that clearly had rounded slightly. "I think I may just choose to live in my nightgown or nothing at all. At least I won't be in torture."

Thinking about that for a second, he had to chuckle. "As long as you won't leave this room I wouldn't mind, not at all!" John then put his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly. "Stop thinking that you should think on how you need to spend money, you don't have to do that anymore, remember that. Cadman may be a little bit grumpy but she's grateful for the work you give her." He kissed Aracely again. "I know you can draw, why don't you design your own clothing and let her make them?"

She turned and glared at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?" she asked as she pulled away from his lips.

"I saw the drawings on the wall of your home in San Franciskus. If you want to stay anonymous, you shouldn't sign them."

"Those are landscape sketches. I can't do clothing," she frowned. "Best I can design on parchment is a basket of fruit."

"You don't give yourself enough worth, then again, if you don't want to design your own clothes, tell Cadman what you'd like to have and she'll make them." He smiled at her and caressed Aracely's hair. "If you want _anything_, get it."

She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulder. "I will consider it, nothing more," she insisted. "Now, pass me my robe so that I don't stand here all night to bare the cold."

Reaching for her robe, he thought of something else. "And the same goes for inside the castle! If you see something you don't like, get rid of it... uhh... after asking me first."

Aracely grinned. "I have no complaints other than being waited on the way the staff does. It is something I know I should accept in some way but it will take time, such as everything else. Now where is our supper?"

"I think that if I'd let the servants go; they and their families will starve, the castle will turn into a ruin apart from the corridor we use the most and we'll have a riot in town because the King has lost his mind." He gently placed the robe on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," she smiled as she reached up to rest her arms over his shoulders after pulling the robe on all the way. "There will be plenty of work for the people. We will make sure of that."

"Or maybe, just a crazy thought..." John lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "Demolish the castle and build something smaller!" He laughed as he fell onto the bed next to her.

She squealed as he carried her before dropping her to the soft covers. "I don't think the people would be quite so accepting of such a change. No, we will make do with what we have here now. Maybe fill the walls with more children in time?"

"As many as you want," He grinned. "I will need to do some more paperwork tonight after dinner, if that is okay with you. I wouldn't mind doing it tomorrow, but I thought about taking you out of the castle tomorrow."

"Whatever you wish to do is fine with me," she smiled as she moved over on the bed to lay more comfortably beside him as they waited for their food. "So as long as I have a bucket with me should I be unable to keep my food down that is."

"You should write a letter to your friends to share your news, tell them about the big smelly castle." He softly caressed her stomach. "I can tell a rider to stop at nothing, not even sleep, and it will be there in a day or three."

Aracely nodded quietly. She looked up to the ceiling as she thought about her friends, wishing again that she could either go to see them or have them come to her. In either regard, despite the distractions, there was always great worry for them in her heart.

"And once Ronon has returned with good news, you can go and visit them." He softly kissed her. "I promise."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13

The following day, John took Aracely just out of town, to the lake that was nearby. It was a warm, sunny day and apart from the maidens and a handful of guards, they were alone. They shared a meal in the shade of a big oak tree (one John had climbed in countless of times, and had fallen out of about half of those times) and then smiled widely when he produced a small sapling out of the provisions bag.

"John?" Aracely asked puzzled.

"Even after these few months, I know that you don't really feel like you're 'home'." he pointed in the general direction of the castle. "That is the place I grew up in and the townspeople are the people that I have known all my life. I didn't want to say anything yesterday, but one of the people coming in for a visit yesterday was a soldier of the party I sent with Ronon."

Aracely's eyes grew big. "You've heard back from them?"

"Not really, no. Apparently, this soldier first complained about being seduced by a 'tall, black haired waitress' before getting punched in the face by 'a scrawny, librarian type man who said he was her husband and if the soldier, Rickardus Woolsideus, was wise, he'd leave his wife alone'. Matthew then was pestered by Halling, to bring back this." He handed Aracely a note. "And on his way out of the village, the local herbalist gave him this sapling, well actually two; telling Rickardus that it was sprouted from 'the queen's favorite tree'." John smiled as he caressed her hair while she read the note. "I thought it would be a great idea to plant it next to this oak tree, so it can grow tall here at this beautiful place. The other one, I think you'd like to plant that in our garden... the one solely belonging to you and me."

"John..." Aracely sobbed as she flung her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday? Oh this is wonderful news, oh..."

"What is it?" John softly caressed her back.

"Vala! She's with child!" She cried and buried her face in John's shirt. "She's with child! Oh John, she's finally with child!"

He smiled and was confused as to why Aracely was crying. "That is great news, my love, why are you crying?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she sobbed. "I miss them, I am overjoyed for Vala and Danyel and they actually dared to talk to one of your soldiers for me!"

He grinned as he pulled her close, wiping the tears from her face with his shirt. He didn't tell her that soon, Ronon would return, and Rickardus was afraid to disclose the information they had gathered, and as much as John was in a position to force it out of the poor soldier, he dismissed Rickardus instead.

The boy had endured enough already at the hands of Aracely's friends, and John had waited long enough for word from San Franciskus anyway. He could wait a couple of more days.

"I couldn't possibly think of any better way to spend the day," she smiled up at him as she settled against him to reread the note. "I do wish to go see them as soon as we can. Can we?"

"I told you yesterday, we can, as soon as Ronon returns and he says it's safe for you."

"I wish he would have come back with the other man with the note," she frowned. "It is difficult being away like this."

"I know, but I am sure Ronon had a good reason not to return with Rickardus."

Aracely sat there quietly, thinking about everything. While the rest of the afternoon went by without any incident and it was relaxing, during the ride back to the castle she stared out the window of the carriage. "I don't know but I have the strong need to go back there. I am unsure if you could ever understand but I _need_ to go back. Safe or not."

John sighed. Of course he understood her need to go back, well not really, but he tried to. However, as long as the Chulakkans were still around and as long as there was a chance of them hurting Aracely one way or the other, John did not want her to go back. "If Ronon hasn't returned in five suns, we will go." He carefully said, already regretting that decision but he would do anything for her, and if it would make her happy and ease her mind by visiting her friends, then so be it.

She turned to look at him and nodded with a small smile. "Thank you John," she said. "You have no idea how much that means."

"Anything to make you happy, my love, but you do have to see it from my point of view too; I want to keep you and our unborn child safe."

"Is that not why you are coming as well?" she asked. "With all the soldiers I anticipate you wanting to go regardless of their status, I think I would be adequately protected."

"Yes, which is why I'll be coming along as well," John nodded. "Only to be properly yelled at by Ronon for endangering the both of us if he hasn't resolved the problems yet." He grinned and softly kissed her. "Don't worry, we'll go no matter what."

hr

The following day, in the middle of the townspeople visiting him, Ronon bursted into the main hall, dropping a bag full of decapitated heads in front of him. John was grateful that Aracely wasn't there with him, and the townspeople were so disgusted by one head rolling back into the hall that they fled. "You have one hell of a way to clear the hall." John remarked.

Ronon shrugged, and put another bag down on the floor as John hopped off the throne area to hug his friend. "Welcome home, my friend."

The soldier huffed. "I killed my brother because of you."

John blinked. "For some reason I have a feeling that the situation wasn't _easy_ ."

Ronon shook his head. "More complicated than you can imagine." He pointed at the first bag. "Chulakkans," he then pointed at the other bag. "Our men."

He couldn't believe his friend. Did he just say that he killed soldiers of their own army? What was going on?

"I'll go get rid of these, we need to talk." Ronon said curtly before picking up the bags and turning around to exit again. "In your office, one hour," he said as he picked up the stray head and left the main hall, leaving John dumbfounded.

Aracely wandered through the corridors, trying to avoid the main hall as she wasn't dressed as a Queen should to entertain the villagers, and continue to familiarize herself with the lay of the castle. Just as she turned one corner, she very nearly crashed into someone who was off in a rush. "Oh! My apologies!" she cried out before taking notice at who the man was. "Sir Dex?"

"My Queen..." Ronon muttered.

She grabbed a hold of his tunic at the unsaid confirmation. "You have been to my home village. Please, tell me of my people. Are they well?" she begged.

Ronon sighed, and looked down on his best friend's - the King's - spouse. "Vala kept flirting, Halling and Lorne were working well together in arranging various things for my men and me. They are all well, my Queen. However, we failed in getting there before... they took the blacksmith's daughter and we weren't able to recover her. I am sorry."

Aracely's face fell as she took in the information. Taking a step back, she misjudged before she stumbled and fell against the wall. "Radell...oh no," she breathed out, starting to feel more weak and sick. The desire to vomit her lunch grew stronger with the unsettling news that it sent her to the closest thing she could find, a large planter where she expelled the little food she had managed to keep down from earlier.

"Are you alright?" Ronon frowned.

"Yes," she nodded, her face a pasty white. "Does John know?"

"I'm not going to bore him with details of your people, forgive me. There are other matters that are more important." Ronon said bluntly. "I was about to go to his office."

"Help me up. I am coming with you. I wish to hear everything as well," she replied, her voice strengthened by the resolve she felt.

"The talk of warfare is not fit for a Queen." Ronon said, taking Aracely by the arm and helping her up in one move. "I suggest you go and rest, you look ill."

She glared up at him as she pulled her arm back to fix her dress. "I am pregnant. Not an invalid. They are my people and I have the right to hear of what has happened. If I had not come with John as I had, I would be there to live through it - again. Do not tell me what is or is not appropriate for _me_ !"

"The kid is doomed." Ronon rolled his eyes as he continued his way to John's office.

Aracely only glared at the man as she followed. When she walked in behind him, she only gave John a look as he was seated behind his desk. A look that warned that she was not going to leave without a fight. "I wish to hear _everything_ ," she said simply, leaving no room for argument.

"Big guy gave you a hard time?" John chuckled.

"No," she answered as she went to sit in the nearest chair. "Although this one did not take the news quite as well," she added as she laid a hand on her stomach. "No matter. What is the situation?"

Ronon looked back and forth between John and Aracely for a while.

"Well? You've heard the lady, tell us what you've discovered and why you killed our own people."

"I'm not proud of it!" Ronon spat, his voice was thick with grief. "What I'm about to tell you will probably end up in a war with Proculus."

"Why?"

"I'm not certain, but somehow they are involved. However, the village is safe. The people are safe. I am not proud of my people, there was a splinter group of renegades and thieves that were performing the attacks. The men stationed at the nearest army base were bribed to look the other way." Ronon said quickly, wanting to get this over and done with. "According to Tyre, my brother whom I... talked to for hours while I..." Ronon swallowed hard, "they were hired to kill a specific target of the village but they weren't sure who so they kept coming back."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Tyre said the Royal Family of Proculus had something to do with it, but he wasn't sure."

Aracely swallowed hard as she listened to what the man spoke. "Did they share any details on who they were looking for?" she asked, something in the back of her mind, like a forgotten memory, tried to make itself known.

"Just that the target was female." Ronon shrugged. "No clue why. But I assure you, your village is no longer in danger, the threat is gone."

"Good work Ronon." John said, looking at Aracely. "I suppose we'll have to invite the King and Queen of Proculus... if they still want to come."

She had stood and wandered over to the window as she looked out it, lost in thought. "How soon was the attack after Princess Chaya and her parents left the castle?"

Ronon looked at John and shook his head. "That's not a wise decision, John." he then looked at Aracely and sighed. "Two days, before they crossed the border."

"More than enough time to have a message sent," she murmured to herself. "John, did you notice any odd behavior with the King and Queen after we arrived? I would not count Chaya's fit when she smacked me, but she was always a brat from what I could remember as a child."

"I never liked them, I didn't really pay attention to them." John answered and then looked at the genealogy book that was on his desk. "Do you think it has something to do with the Royal Family?"

"Perhaps. I know my father moved us to San Franciskus because it was as far as he could get our family at the time. I was only seven, maybe eight years at the time so there was a great deal that I didn't understand. I remember living in Proculus a short time before that, but the details are hazy. Like a forgotten dream," she explained.

John sighed as he opened the genealogy book that held most of the Royal family trees. For some reason, it had been important to his Father, and he couldn't figure out why. He looked up the chapter of Proculus and groaned. "Their lineage is a mess... no wait, the person who's keeping up with this made a mess out of it in the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Aracely and Ronon asked at the same time, both equally confused.

"Ehh...it's just... messy, compared to my own..." John shrugged as he decided to flip a few pages. "Ah, here we go. Niam and Lucinda of Proculus were blessed with two sons. Robert, the oldest, and Nicholas, the youngest. Lucinda died after the birth of Nicholas. Robert married Eileen, daughter of Mitchell and Nicholas married Charlotte, daughter of Markham, a farmer." John read. "And that's it. No idea what happened to Robert, or how Nicholas got the throne, it doesn't say."

"My parents names were Robert and Eileen," Aracely shook her head and laughed in disbelief. "That has got to be some error by the book keeper."

John got up and picked up the book to show it to Aracely. He pointed at the image of Robert. "Robert of Proculus."

She stared at the drawing for a long moment before looking up at her husband. "That cannot be," she breathed. "My father? But - that would mean..."

" _You_ should be in Chaya's place." John answered.

"Sounds like a good reason to launch an assault on a village." Ronon shrugged. "It would get rid of the only living person capable of claiming the throne that is rightfully _hers_ ."

Aracely looked at the man before finding the need to sit again. "All this time? All these years those attacks were to find _me_ ? It was my fault that innocent people were taken?"

"No, it's not your fault." John shook his head. "Whatever you think, it is not your fault."

"Do you think your Father knew?" Ronon asked frowning.

"He probably did. But apart from this picture, he didn't have any proof... I don't know, I haven't gone through his drawers yet."

She watched and listened to the men continue to speak but she couldn't react in any way. She simply felt numb at the knowledge she learned. "I want to go to San Franciskus tomorrow. Please John."

John looked at Ronon, who shrugged. "Yes, we're going tomorrow." He replied and put the book on the floor. He looked at Aracely and took her hands. "How about you... we... let this information sink in for a while before we decide what to do?"

She nodded as she tried to smile for him. "Can I please just sit with the book for a while? It's been so long since I've seen my father's image..."

He softly kissed Aracely and placed the book in her lap. "You know where to find me," he said, before motioning to Ronon to leave the office. He needed to get arrangements made for their upcoming trip. "I'll make sure we can leave tomorrow."

As soon as he and Ronon had left his office and closed the door behind him, Ronon smacked him up on the head. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"San Franciskus might be safe, but the road to it is not!"

"I travelled that by myself without guards before." John countered.

"It's different if you go with a Royal carriage, you know that. I can't let them check the road days ahead of your departure because you want to leave tomorrow, because you're..." Ronon blurted and John just looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ronon grunted.

"_You_ don't have to come along with the escort, you know. If you want, you can visit your family and mourn the loss of your brother."

"He was a traitor, he shouldn't be mourned."

"He was your brother." John gently patted Ronon on the shoulder. "You didn't have to kill him for me."

"He didn't deserve a life chained up in the cellars below the castle, I am sure that the regents of Chulakka will understand my decision, as you understood why I had to kill the entire regiment stationed near San Franciskus."

"They were compromised and I trust your decisions, both as a friend and as ruler. However, as a friend, I _want_ you to take some time to grieve. Mourn your brother as you remember him, not as the traitor." John smiled reassuringly. "Uh... after you selected the men who will accompany me and Aracely."

"Fine..." Ronon sighed. "Can't believe you're going to be a father. Congratulations, don't screw it up." He said lightly as he walked off.

John then went to find Teyla, to select a few servants to come with them as well. Not too many, just one or two and especially Gabriella, who probably wanted to go back to San Franciskus as bad as Aracely once she'd learn the news from Ronon.

Teyla had been working with Gabriella on getting her more acquainted with the mores of the castle while Amelia tended to her friend for her. That day's lessons included the routines for care of the child when Aracely would give birth and the resources that would make any request much easier.

"Ah, here you two are." John said as he leaned against the doorpost. The second he had walked into the servant corridor, everyone scurried to their assigned posts and quarters and it frustrated him. Sure, he was the King and they were there to help him and Aracely with things, but it didn't mean he was the bad guy who would punish them for taking a break.

"John," Teyla smiled in greeting as she stood. Having practically raised the man and know his preferences, she wasn't quite as fearful of his status as the others. She knew it would take time for them to grow accustomed to the new King's way of things. "What brings you to us today?"

"Well, now that Ronon has returned from San Franciskus, bearing the news about the seasons been having stopped permanently, Aracely wants to go home for a bit."

Gabriella squealed. "Can I come?" she nearly bounced.

"Yes," John laughed, and then turned his attention back to Teyla. "She wants to leave tomorrow, could you find two or three girls who wish to join us?"

"I am sure Miss Amelia would be pleased to go and actually Sire, I would ask if I may join you. I have been intrigued about this village that her Highness and Gabriella speak of," she replied.

"Of course," John smiled widely. "I'd love it if you'd come along."

The older woman smiled and bowed her head with respect. "May I ask? How is Aracely feeling today?" she questioned carefully, unsure if she had informed the King of her - situation. Teyla had not spoken to anyone about it and was unsure how many truly knew other than those that were in the bed chambers that morning.

"Uh... she's a little upset, surprised, angry, sad and probably very nauseated right now after we've found out some stuff today."

Gabriella frowned as she listened. "Did something happen?" she asked with extreme worry.

"Aracely..." John sighed, not quite knowing how to tell Gabriella. "Ronon came bearing news about your village, he arrived too late to stop the Chulakkans from attacking and they took Radell's daughter, I'm sorry Gabriella." Well, that was one thing out of the way.

She nodded as she composed herself but that was something that she and her friends come to anticipate. "She was very close with Radell so it will be likely she would wish to stop at his home first upon returning," she said. "Then Aracely would deal with Vala's enthusiasm next."

"Oh, and Vala's with child." John smiled.

Blessing herself, Gabriella closed her eyes for a quick prayer. "May the Lord save us as the woman is reproducing!" Teyla only looked on with marked confusion but said nothing as she would very likely meet this Vala she'd heard a great deal of.

John chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure that Danyel and Vala will be great parents, their child will only be very adorable, and loud."

"If they don't turn the tavern into the first ever whorehouse in San Franciskus!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, give those two some credit!" John frowned. "That's like saying that once Aracely tells you she's pregnant you tell her that the child is going to be horribly snotty and arrogant and things like that because it will be born in a castle."

"ARACELY IS EXPECTING?"

John thought for a moment, retracing his words. "I said 'once', which means 'if'," he answered, glad that he probably managed to get out of that one. "Besides, I think you would kill me if she was."

Teyla raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend and shook her head slightly. The way he tried to cover up his error did not go over quite as smoothly as he would have liked. That was more evident by the dubious expression that remained on Gabby's face. "I would not kill _you_ . If anything I had hoped when we had first saw you, saw _Johan_ in the market that she would come to her senses about having a family. All I can say is - It's about time! May I go see her?"

"Well thank you Gabriella," John smiled and politely bowed. "If she's pregnant, I'm sure you'll be the first one she tells."

"John," Teyla spoke up with a knowing look. "You know that it is not -"

"Teyla," John looked at her in warning. He took a breath and then looked at Gabriella. "She's in my office, I'm not sure if she's in the mood for company, but you can try."

Gabriella nodded before she quickly scurried off to find her friend. Teyla on the other hand was more composed and looked at the man carefully. "Why would you leave her in your office alone?" she questioned. It was _unheard_ of for the Queen, or any woman, to be unattended in any area of official capacity as the room carried sensitive documents.

"Why wouldn't I?" John shrugged, not wanting to tell her what was going on, she needed to prepare for the journey and pack things.

"You are holding something back - something that is important. Please, if I am to serve you and the Queen - you know that I should be aware of anything so that I can make arrangements for the moral if necessary. Please tell me what is wrong," she pleaded. "I know that I have not been the most welcoming of her but I knew that your father wished for you to maintain the royal bloodline by marrying royalty as well..."

"Teyla, that's enough." John said. "We were just looking into a few things while Ronon gave us his report about the village, we were solving a puzzle and until there's absolute proof, I could tell you but it's not important. Not anymore, maybe for Aracely, but it has nothing to do with the way I rule, or the way this castle is being run." He tiredly ran a hand through his hair. "It may have to do something with the Royal Family of Proculus, that's all I'm saying."

"Of Proculus?" she questioned curiously. "Very well. I will make arrangements for the trip. How many carriages do you wish for me to have prepared?"

"Two." John replied. "Or three, but a minimum of two."

Teyla nodded with a small smile. "They will be ready after breakfast tomorrow," she said. "Oh! And I had someone go to the village market to get some of the fruits that Aracely enjoys. They should be in the bed chambers for her." With that, she made her way down the hall and disappearing around the corner to tend to her new assignment.

John smiled as he called after her. "Thank you Teyla, I appreciate both things, very much!" He then casually strolled out of the corridor, he was glad that Teyla seemed to be changing her ways and feelings about Aracely, and he knew that he had made the right choice in making Gabriella her apprentice.


	15. Chapter 14

Late that night after Aracely declined dinner in the main dining hall with some of the council members, citing feeling ill, she instead stayed in the bed chambers. She felt better after speaking with Gabriella and confirmed that she suspected she was pregnant, only that they had to wait for Carson to return for confirmation as he had been out of town visiting family.

Picking at the fruit that was left for her, she was tired, but at the same time she was not. Her mind seemed to be in overdrive, trying to piece together what she could remember from her childhood but apart from some fancy parties that she knew she dreaded, there was little else before moving to San Franciskus.

"Well then, I take it that everything is sorted for the time that I will be gone," John said as he pushed his plate forward. "Do not hesitate to send a fast rider to San Franciskus should there be a problem, but I am leaving it in your capable hands. Do not disappoint me." He then got up. "Have a good night, gentlemen." John made his way to his quarters as fast as he could, Aracely had had a tiresome and emotional day and he wanted to be with her if she needed him.

Aracely laid in bed with a book, reading but not quite reading the novel. She simply could not focus enough between learning of her heritage and the infant she carried not liking nearly everything she tried to eat. She felt as if she was simply being attacked from all directions and just didn't want to deal with any of it.

He grinned as he entered their chambers. "It's easier to read if you didn't put the book upside down."

"It's not upside down," she frowned up at him. "Do you know how to read Latin?" she asked.

He shrugged and climbed on the bed. "Very basic Latin. Father wanted me to study a language that was clearly more ancient than he was. We have scholars to tell us what the Latin words say, I could never really grasp it." He softly kissed her and stole a piece of fruit that was still on the tray.

Aracely returned the kiss and pushed the platter closer to him. "You can have it. It's not quite agreeing with me tonight," she sighed and closed the book after slipping a paper in the pages to mark her place. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know how to react to all this."

"You take a deep breath, clear your head and deal with one thing at a time." John nodded as he crawled up closer to Aracely and put his arms around her.

"Why didn't you just tell Gabriella about the baby?" she asked, changing topic some. "After I explained to her what I had learned the past few days, she seemed to be hung on the fact that you tried to deceive her about my condition."

"She's your friend, she shouldn't hear it from me," he answered absentmindedly as he ran his finger up and down her leg.

She frowned. "You could have told her when she asked. In the future, John, do not hesitate to share something good like that. I would not be upset at all if that is what you thought. With everything else about to happen, the child is the greatest gift in the world."

"I know, and I know, but she's _your_ friend, you should be the first one to tell _her_ that you're pregnant."

Aracely didn't say anything in response and simply continued to lay there while John continued to run a light touch over her legs. After several minutes, a small smirk crept onto her face. "If you are going to touch me, at least do it properly," she said, with a deepness in her voice before she bent her head to look at him.

John looked up to her after he snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? I like this, just laying here."

She grinned as she lifted her legs up and over him to let them stretch across his. "It is, but it will also be the last evening for several before we lose any sense of privacy. Vala will have no qualm about barging into my home in San Franciskus - guard or no guard."

"That is if Halling lets us stay at your house."

"He will. I am sure by now the barn has been fixed for extra space if I know him as well as I believe," she replied, bending one leg so that one of her feet rested high up on his thigh.

Shrugging, he started to trail a finger across her foot. "We could always stay at the soldier station..."

"Nearly a three day travel from the village? I am sorry but I think not," she replied as she sat up, forcing her foot to shift closer to his center. "There is no reason that we could not stay in any of the homes in town. Even Halling's former home if it has not been claimed would suffice."

"Two days travel, at most. I was slacking when I got the food cart." John pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing a pillow from behind her and threw it at him. Quickly she pulled herself to the head of the bed and sat there grinning mischievously at the shocked look on his face.

He kicked off his shoes to be more comfortable on the bed. He crawled up to her and put his head in her lap while he put his arms around her legs. "Yes, definitely more comfortable."

"And if I am not?" Aracely asked as she looked down upon him, some evil idea forming in her mind.

He shrugged as he slid up her shirt with one hand and started to caress her stomach. "I was thinking, while I was having dinner with the council, that I could give you a massage... you probably want one, you've endured enough stress as it is."

She frowned slightly as his offer did not quite match what she had been considering but it did not falter her. "That sounds lovely," she replied before letting go of him to tug on her robe.

"But then again," John mischievously ran a finger up and down her inner thigh. "I'm not sure..."

"Did you wish to massage outside, or _inside_ my body?" she asked in a similar tone to his as she let the robe fall around them.

"Hmm..." he tugged on her robe before sliding down the bed and started to kiss her feet.

"Hmm?" she mimicked him in her way, pulling her foot away from him. "What do you wish?"

He grabbed hold of her leg and rolled over. "Well... I don't know..." he smirked up to her, realizing the position he was in, he was laying between her legs.

She grinned down at him as she stretched her legs out along side his body. "What do you know then my Lord?" she asked.

"Well... I know that you're beautiful, and in a very... very compromising position right now." He grinned as he opened her robe and started to tug on her underwear.

"I am I suppose. What do you think I should do about it?" she asked innocently as she reached out run her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing," John grinned.

"I see," she murmured. "And what does my husband wish to do about it?"

"I want to completely ravage you, my love." John looked up to her with dark eyes filled with lust. "I'm just a little hesitant, I do not wish to hurt our unborn child."

Aracely smiled as she rested her palm on his cheek. "Then simply be gentle. I doubt you would harm the baby considering it is only so small now," she grinned. "However, if you do not do something soon, I feel as if I will explode from my desires!" she cried out.

He got to his knees and started taking off her underwear as he kissed her. "Hmm... Aracely splatter against the bedroom walls... how am I going to explain that to my servants?"

"That you failed to please your wife quickly enough?" she smirked. "I do not know how you would be able to explain that my dear."

John gently pulled her so that she was laying down and he had all access to her body once he had gotten rid of the fabric that was hiding her skin away from him. He eagerly started to kiss one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue as one of his hands descended to her center.

The hormones that coursed through her body made Aracely feel each sensation almost tenfold. She tried to keep her head up so that she could watch John, but it was so overwhelming for her that her head fell back to let out a loud moan and bury her fingers tightly into his mess of dark hair.

He moved on to her other breast, and playfully bit her nipple as he rubbed the pleasure spot between her legs before making her ready for him. He chuckled as she gasped and screamed at the same time, almost kicking him off the bed. John then blew on her nipple, making it dry again before licking it again.

Aracely bucked her hips from instinct before she decided she had enough. Pushing him up and off her, she managed to flip them over until she was on top, straddling his stomach. She grinned at him as she moved an arm behind to grab onto his cock firmly, but gentle. "I think I want to claim this for my own tonight," she said as she stroked him slowly.

John moaned. "It is yours... always... unless I have to use the bathroom." He gently caressed her breasts, her wonderful, round breasts, occasionally brushing her nipples with his thumbs.

She stared at the man, locking her eyes on him as she moved herself back and into position. Holding his engorged member, she slowly pressed her hot center over him, letting him fill her at her own pace. As she pressed down further, until she was nearly to the hilt of his cock, her eyes rolled closed, her jaw fell slack as she she let her head fall back to let out a gloriously satisfied moan of pleasure.

Aracely was beautiful the way she let him fill her, her soft noises and moans were enough to send him right over the edge but he wasn't going to be selfish as Aracely had been right; a six day trip with the carriage and then staying in San Franciskus with everyone wanting a piece of Aracely day or night, some 'alone time' wasn't going to happen, and he knew that the guards coming with them would get a heart attack from their Queen getting hugged all the time.

He noticed that there was an ever so slight change in the way her breasts looked already, and there was a small swelling of the abdomen. She looked absolutely divine. Once she was settled and started to move, he gently placed his hands at her sides and looked at her. "I love you, Aracely."

She raised her head to look at him but was unable to let out any words. However, the smile and short pants she released as she stared at him as she took what she wanted of his body, her fingers gently exploring his chest and arms, was filled with all the emotions and feelings she'd developed over those previous weeks since coming with him to the castle and marrying the man. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, citing the new ability for him to wrap his strong arms around her waist to hold her to him as he thrust into her body from beneath her. She was unable to contain any restraint as she cried out when she felt her body explode and then collapse as she lay across him weakly.

He chuckled as he softly kissed the top of her head. There was no way for him to reach to a high point himself at their current position and he didn't mind, as long as Aracely wouldn't fall asleep on him because that would make things really uncomfortable for him. "How about an outer body massage?" he managed to say before taking a deep breath.

Aracely hummed happily and turned her head to look at him. "You do not wish to satisfy yourself my love?" she asked.

"Of course, but you really deserve that massage." He smiled widely at her.

Rolling off of him but keeping enough strength up in her arms to pull him with her so that he was on top, she grinned cheekily. "I still would enjoy your massage but I believe that you are not yet finished," she said as she glanced down to his cock that was still at full attention, pressing against her folds.

John chuckled and softly kissed her lips, then trailed off to her neck. "Hmm... if you insist..." He got to his knees and placed his hands on her thighs, slowly moving up her body with his fingertips. He teased her for a while with kisses and light touches and made sure she was breathing evenly again before guiding himself back into her rosy gates of pleasure.

Aracely closed her eyes as she continued to smile. She came to enjoy this time very much - more so than she thought she ever would after it being so painful early on. Letting her body sink into the soft covers and pillows of the bed, she shifted her body slightly, just enough for John to be comfortable in her, and to watch him lazily. She found that despite the devotion they shared for one another around the castle, this was the only time they could actually _feel_ that bond they developed and was otherwise intangible.

As he started to thrust faster and deeper inside of her, he looked down on his wife who looked as if she was in absolute heaven. He made a mental note for getting the painter in the castle to make a beautiful portrait of Aracely and to hang it somewhere prominent, for everyone to see; he was so proud of her.

It didn't take him long to reach his own climax and made sure not to fall on top of her while his body was riding out the wave of pleasure. He breathed deeply as he laid his head between her breasts and tried to compose himself again.

She could not been more at ease than that moment. She let her fingers gently comb through his hair as he rested his head on her and sighed with deep content. "Feel better my dear?" she asked with a wry smile on her lips.

John hummed appreciatively with a smile on his face as he softly caressed the breast he was looking at. "I am too lazy to give you a massage now."

Aracely laughed lightly as she continued to pet him, loving his weight against her body. "I am sure there will be enough times to come if what I hear of carrying a child is true," she replied. "Painful backs and ankles seems to be among the greatest discomforts until the birth night that is."

He looked up to her and smirked. "My hands will be always at your disposal, and if not, I'm sure that Teyla knows someone who could do a great massage as well," he then kissed her breast and got off of her only to lay down again and take her in his arms. "And it's untrue what they say about giving birth at night, I was born during the day, and so were Teyla's children."

"I meant it metaphorically, in just the general idea of when the baby is ready to come. Some said it would hurt greater than the first night you and I shared," she said as she moved to snuggle up against him and hook her leg over his.

He remembered Teyla's screams when she was giving birth to Torren, she was all the way at the other side of the castle and he could still hear her. He wasn't going to tell Aracely that. "I am sure you will do great," he smiled and caressed her hair. "Any idea what you're going to do when we're in San Franciskus?"

"Make sure everyone is fine. Would we be able to bring Radell and his family back with us? I don't think it would be wise to let them continue there after his remaining daughter was taken," she frowned.

"Why not?" John looked at her. "Now that the Chulakkan's have been stopped and the men who betrayed this Kingdom have been replaced, there should be plenty of food and protection starting to come to the village... or do you want to bring some of the Castle's livestock with us tomorrow?"

She thought about it a moment and nodded. "That would help them get started greatly," she smiled as she settled against him more snug. Yawning, she started humming a tune that was as familiar to her as it was unfamiliar at the same time.

"Although I doubt that Ronon left them with nothing..." he absentmindedly caressed her arm. "But we will bring some extra horses with us, I doubt you want slow cows or goats slowing us down."

"No but they could be sent with another group to arrive soon after," she shrugged and continued to hum.

John chuckled and nodded. "As you wish... why are you humming the anthem of Proculus?"

"I'm not. It's just a child's song that my mother sang to me over the years," she replied.

"Not quite." John winced, having had to memorize the songs of neighboring kingdoms when he was little; the one from Chulakka was the worst as it was partly in their own language.

"I don't want to think about those - people - again until we return. Right now, this evening, within these walls is about just you and I and no one else," she said firmly and with an air of authority that comes with the blood of a leader.

"Yes, my Queen." John replied and kissed her tenderly. He pulled the covers over them when Amelia entered the chambers with her eyes averted, and she went straight to their closets to retrieve some clothing for their trip. "Since we'll be bringing in a second group... do you want them to take back some more belongings that belong to you?" he asked Aracely.

"I don't see why not. I believe that I still have some of my mother's dresses that may fit me better in the coming weeks," she answered. "It would be nice to have a part of her with me like that still."

He smiled, he could relate to that sentiment. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 15

The short week that took them to San Franciskus was quite uneventful. They stopped a few times in the villages they passed to visit their subjects, and browse the markets for presents for Aracely's friends.

When the Royal carriage arrived in Aracely's village, the town square was filled with her friends and she was the first one out of the carriage to run into the arms of Halling and Vala, much to the despair of the Royal guards.

"At ease..." John muttered as he stood next to the carriage, unsure what to do with himself. "These people won't hurt your Queen."

He could see how Gabriella nearly tripped in her way over to her people, and shook his head laughing. Once again, he felt a knot in his stomach, probably of regret. Why on Earth did he had to fall in love with someone whose village was so far away?

"Good to see you again, Sire," Lorne approached him, holding another man's hand. "Congratulations on everything."

"Thanks Lorne, congratulations yourself." John smiled widely.

"This is David, and I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

He grinned. "Don't thank me, there's nothing more important than... oh! I had Ronon clean out your house and your belongings will arrive in a couple of days."

"Oh... how embarrassing..."

"Don't worry, Ronon didn't mention the odd paraphernalia in your house to anyone," he replied with a wink.

"Gee, thank you, Sire."

Aracely was busy moving from one person to another as they each ooh'd and ahh'd over each other. So much had changed in the short time and she couldn't be any happier than seeing her friends alive and well as they were. Halling even looked much healthier than she remembered last and from that she could tell that it was simply by eating his meals rather than saving them for his family.

A loud squeal from behind the crowd sounded before a mess of raven hair pushed her way through the crowd to get to the center and its attraction. The small and still thin frame of Vala jumped on Aracely and wrapped any part of herself that she could around the woman.

"You're not leaving again!" Vala sobbed. "I miss having a laugh and a chat oh and gossip with you!" She then took a step away from Aracely and smiled widely. "You look great! Come, let's head into the tavern, you must be tired and hungry from your journey." She put her arms around Aracely and gently pushed her towards the tavern. "We have so much to catch up with!"

"I have heard! You are expecting a child now!" Aracely remarked as she waved off a set of guards with a glare as she wrapped her arm around her friend's and followed her into the tavern where Danyel stood shaking his head at the door. "John? Are you coming with?" she called out before they disappeared inside the building.

"Oh I am... we are and I couldn't be more happier, but I found out I can be, because you're here!" Vala grinned. "What would you like to eat or drink?"

"Just some fruit and water please," she smiled as she sat down at the girls' usual table. "We received the note from one of the soldiers that returned just 10 days ago. I wanted to leave then but John insisted on waiting until we heard more about the status of the Chulakkans before he thought it be safe enough for travel."

"I had not believed he would follow through on his promises, I must admit. It was a big surprise when his men arrived to the village." Vala replied.

Aracely nodded. "It was not yet a full day after the King's passing that John ordered them to investigate. You would not believe what they learned even if I told you," she said. "I am still finding it difficult to believe myself!"

"Ohh!" Vala returned with a platter of fruit from the kitchen. "I must say, life has been easier since we became certain of the attacks having seized, everyone is happier, and David has been trying to teach everyone the right way to grow crops now that he doesn't have to worry about draught and fertilisation of the fields."

She smiled at her friend. "It is wonderful to hear. Tell me, how has Radell been holding up?" she asked with deep worry. "I heard that they manage to get miss Katie before they could get her into hiding."

Vala sighed and nodded sadly. "Katie had broken her ankle a few days before that, she was too slow, and that was only why they were able to get her. Oh we've searched the woods with the soldiers, Lady Aracely, but we could not find her. Radell pretends he's doing alright, but he's even more broken than he already was!"

"I will be sure to visit him today, if not tomorrow at the latest. I already spoke to John and I hope to bring him back to the castle with us. We all know how he hides himself inside that shop of his - I don't want him to fall deeper into something that no one can do to help bring back," she frowned.

"Oh, please don't take Radell away from us, we're taking care of him, making sure he is alright. I know you have always taken good care of him, but please, if you take him away from what he knows and loves, he might become an even bigger recluse than he already is." Vala begged her.

Aracely looked at her and felt torn. She really wanted someone other than Gabriella with her and to travel to visit would only get more difficult as she grew. "Will you be coming to visit at least? As often as you could. I know I have Gabriella there but they have been working to have her take over the duties of the house mother so I rarely see her."

"Of course, but our horses are old, you know that. We'll have to trade with other villages, and to do that, we need food or other tradeable goods."

She sat back and grinned brightly. "There are a number of cows, horses, and a stock of chickens already on their way here. About two suns behind us," she confirmed.

Vala nearly lunged herself across the table to hug her friend. "Thank you thank you thank you! Of course I will come to visit you, as often as I can, even hopefully before my child is born."

"Oh! Please! Easy now!" Aracely cried out as the suddenness made her stomach uneasy. "There is something else I should tell you but after the room stops spinning..." she added trying to not appear so pale.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to pull your husband inside the tavern?" Vala looked outside the window and chuckled. "He looks a little uncomfortable... who's that woman he's talking to? His mistress?" She then looked back at Aracely. "He doesn't have a mistress, does he? I thought he wasn't like any of the other Royals you've told us about in your stories! I'm going to kill him!"

"Vala!" she yelled before her friend could run out the door. "That is Amelia, one of my maidens," she said once she got to the window. "He's probably just giving her orders on where to go or what to do now that we are here. He has not been with anyone other than myself. While I have my own bedchambers, he said that he wants me to stay with him in his. He really is quite a gentleman and I think he will make a wonderful father, don't you?"

Vala looked at her friend and shook her head. "I don't know," she bit her lip. " _Johan_ , maybe, but the King?"

"It was the King that made certain the soldiers were sent to help," she smiled. "The King that brought me back to you at seeing my loneliness despite the risks..."

"Oh dear lord, should you ever get blessed with a child, I fear that child will be spoiled rotten!"

"I have to admit that I agree with you," she grinned as she lowered her hand to her belly.

Vala looked at her in shock. "Nooo! You're with child too?" she squealed.

Aracely nodded happily. "It is rather soon but I truly could not be happier," she sighed. "John is very much a mother hen when it comes to my comfort now that we know it is certain."

Vala pointed in the general direction of her husband Danyel. "He wants me to rest after lunch, after LUNCH I tell you!" She then hugged her friend tightly. "Now you will have to stay here so we can be pregnant together!"

"we carry their heirs," she pointed out. "Still the men know not yet of what /we/ will endure in the end." Aracely frowned into the hug and kept her head bowed when she was let go.

"I'm already looking forward to the endless massages Danyel has promised me." Vala grinned as she sat back down. She took a sip of her juice. "Do you enjoy your life at the Castle? Are you happy? I mean, truly happy?"

She followed her friend and thought about it carefully. "I would like more familiar company but I think I am. Vala - I cannot stay here for the length of my own pregnancy. There is - a great deal of business that John and I must tend to on our return."

Vala shrugged. "You're staying, whatever it is, you can do your official castle business from here. Please?"

"Vala - we may have to go to battle with the King of Proculus," she said seriously.

"Ah!" Vala put her hand on Aracely's mouth. "No castle talk. Now eat your fruit., I'm sure that by now Halling has prepared your room and your king's room as well."

She narrowed her eyes. "John and I will share a room," she replied. "Where is he so that I can tell him..."

"I know you will, but you know Halling, he is... well, he was, just as strict about dealing with nobility and royalty as you were." Vala shrugged.

"Bah!" Aracely said as she threw her hands up. She went out to the door and looked up the road for the taller man. Seeing John instead, she went up to him and raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen Halling? I just was informed he is preparing separate rooms for you and I."

"Uhm... no? He dissappeared around the same time you did... where did you go anyway?" John replied. "I sent Teyla and Amelia to your old house with whatever they needed, maybe he's there?"

"Let's go find him. I was with Vala - I thought you were aware of that," she sighed as she took his arm and started for her old home.

"No, I wasn't. And as soon as you were gone, the people left the square as well and I didn't really know what to do... I directed the guards towards the stables of the tavern so they can take care of the horses and find a sleeping spot, although I'm not sure if that's okay."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know..." John said slightly uncomfortable. "The only person who spoke to me was Lorne, the rest kept looking at me with a look that was a mixture of me having taken away their favorite toy and was dangling it in front of their faces and of shock and awe... I just didn't want to assume that it was okay for the guards to take the barn at the Tavern in case Danyel throws a fit, but they had to go somewhere."

She smiled up at him as she worked her fingers between his. "They will get used to it," she said. "They will be fine in the stables. He has other concerns from the way Vala spoke. He has been watching over her carefully because of the pregnancy."

"Well that's because she's carrying a fragile new life, and life here hasn't been that easy, I can understand Danyel." John softly kissed her hand. From his time almost completely alone in the middle of time square, he could see that the villagers had already started to try and rebuild their village.

Of course, most of the villagers were old or in ill health, and John was already thinking of sending a few masons, carpenters and one of Carson's apprentices once they got back to help with the rebuilding of San Franciskus.

"Come," Aracely almost sang as she pulled him along through the sun filled street. Eventually they arrived near the highest mark in town where her family home sat overlooking the market and main road. "Halling?"

Halling opened the door with a smile. "My queen, my k-"

John glared at Halling and then rolled his eyes.

"Aracely, John..." Halling tried again.

She smiled at her old friend before reaching up to hug him tightly. "Oh I missed you!" she cried and pulled him in tighter.

"I missed you too, Lady Aracely." Halling smiled. "Welcome in your home."

"How have you and your family been? You have been comfortable here, yes?" she asked as she followed him into the house, pulling John behind her.

"Of course we have, we still thank you every day for allowing us to live here," Halling replied. "You look well."

"Thank you. And you look so much healthier my friend. Such a change in the colour of your face!"

"Thanks to you and the King," he looked at John and then smiled at Aracely, "We lead such a more relaxed life."

She smiled as she walked into the familiar rooms and hugged Halling's wife and young son who left the group to themselves as she prepared tea for them. "Vala informed me that you were preparing separate rooms for John and I my friend. That is unnecessary," she commented.

"Aren't you staying?" Halling asked surprised. "Or does Vala's tavern offer more suitable accomodations than your own home?"

"We will be staying a few nights yes, but John and I could share a room," she explained.

"As you know, there is no need, there are plenty of rooms in your house. Your bedroom is just as you left it and the guest room is still there." Halling said confused and then looked at John. "My King, if you wish, we can free up an extra room for your concubine."

John blinked at Halling. "Would you please stop?"

Aracely narrowed her eyes. "It is unnecessary and there is no - concubine..."

Halling looked at the Royal couple in shock. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

John put his hands on Halling's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'm _John_ , that's _Aracely_ . We sleep together in the same bed, just like you and your wife. There is no other woman. We're equals, remember?" He then rolled his eyes at Halling. "You're even worse than she was!"

She couldn't help but to snicker at the expressions on the men's faces. "We are fine, better than actually. I am happy."

"Yeah, you hear that? She's happy." John nodded. "Believe me, I would have known if she wasn't."

"John, quiet," Aracely said sharply before looking to Halling. "My friend, we are are also anticipating our first child."

Halling first started to laugh at Aracely's correction of John and then looked at the both of them in shock. "God help us all!" Halling then scratched his head. "Congratulations."

You do not believe that we would make good parents?" she frowned, hugging her small stomach. "I was in shock but each day I grow more excited about the future of this child."

"You two are... _different_ , it will be interesting to see who the new heir to the throne will grow up to be." He replied and hugged Aracely. "Of course I am happy for you. Have you come here to give birth?"

"No. We came to visit once we were sure that the threat of the seasoning was over," she smiled. "Unfortunately the stay won't be as long as I would like as there is business that must be tended to as soon as we return," Aracely continued, glancing at John knowingly. "Halling - I am curious if you had come across anything that may have belonged to my parents since you began to stay here."

He looked off as if he tried to think hard. "There are some trunks that we moved into the safety room that appeared to be from their time. I can retrieve them for you first thing," he bowed slightly.

She smiled and layed a hand on his arm, shaking her head. "Nonsense. They could wait until sometime later before we need to return. First, we must resolve the issue of sleeping arrangements," she grinned.

Halling nodded with a laugh as he looked over to John. "Would Aracely's sleeping room be suffice for you?" he questioned.

"It will be just fine for him," she interrupted before winking over at her husband. "Gabriella could stay in her old room as well. We would need somewhere for Teyla and Amelia to sleep."

"My son can sleep in the livingroom." Halling replied.

"Nonsense, I'm sure that Teyla and Amelia can stay at the tavern." John responded.

Aracely nodded in agreement. "I am sure that Vala and Danyel will make sure they are comfortable."

It took both John and Aracely hours for Halling to be... Halling and not in shock and awe. John then realized that he probably shouldn't have come and excused himself from the residence to go and find Lorne to talk shop. He knew that there were certain things that Ronon hadn't told him about what had happened in San Franciskus and Lorne would.

"Sire? What are you doing here?" Lorne laughed as he opened the door of his and David's house. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"Nah, I want to give her some alone time with her friends." John shrugged.

David ambled through the room seemingly oblivious to the King as he tended to his many plants that hung about. "The village is quite happy to have Aracely back," he commented, stating the obvious.

"I know," John replied. "She's been asking for a while now to return, but it wasn't safe, especially for her."

"Your Highness?" Lorne asked, questioning as the tone that the man used wasn't as one would think. That it was more than just about the woman being the Queen now.

"Didn't Ronon tell you that the splinter group of Chulakkans would continue to attack until all women of this village were either theirs or dead? Surely, you must have fought by his side while he was on a warpath with his own people."

The man heaved a deep breath and nodded. "Yes and no sir. He led the group into Chulakka and ordered me to stay in the village to defend against those that made it through his march. After he returned he didn't say much - if anything - other than needing to get back to you to inform you of the events."

"Ah, well, the theory is that the Chulakkans - and our men at the station - were being bribed to deny any help to this village and to find the rightful heir to the throne of Proculus. We still need a little more proof than a dusty old genealogy book that's being kept by our genealogist, but we suspect they were after Aracely." John looked up when the herbalist dropped something heavy on the floor.

"My father... he was an apprentice herbalist for the King back in the day before he lost the ability to use his hands and walk, used to tell me stories about that! I thought they were bed time stories, fairy tales, but..."

"What do you know?"

"Well, according to those stories, when the King of Proculus died, the rightful heir and his wife and child were kidnapped and locked up so that the younger brother could take the throne in his absence, probably because Prince Robert was a gentle soul, and his brother Nicolas was more of a rebel, he also didn't marry anyone of nobility just to tarnish the bloodline." David replied and waved his hand. "The story continues with our own King, after having learned from the coup, went on an illegal and stealthy search to find Robert and his family and freed them from their imprisonment. Robert, fearing for the life of his daughter if he'd confront his brother, was granted permanent residence in our Kingdom, to live freely amongst our people, in the hope that one day, the truth would come out and someone stronger than our King would make sure that everything would turn out alright."

"My father knew of Aracely?"

"Yes and no, he never asked for the girl's name for her own safety and protection. He also did not know where they were going to live. I think it was meant to be that you went on a quest to find your one true love instead of listening to the castle's rules, my King." David smiled as he gently bowed his head. "I will get us some tea," he said before walking off.

Lorne let out the breath he had been unintentionally holding through the story and looked over at the King. "So it seems you did marry noble blood after all. At least that is one less thing to worry about with the council," he shrugged.

"I always said she was from nobility, her father was the Earl of Hoffe. Besides, I have nothing to fear from the council. Anyone who wished to leave because they didn't agree with my views, were sent into the Kingdom to do some village inventory so we can find out how to help."

"If your father really had them freed, then it is possible that while he did not know where they were, he knew them well enough. Given them false names to live in anonymity yet with some of the familiarity of their stature?"

"Probably, I don't know." John sighed. "I don't really remember much of my father from before my mother died, which is when his behaviour changed radically. I haven't found any kind of journal that he would have kept, I doubt there is one."

He smiled at him as David returned with a tray of tea. "He was always a private man that I recall, but I am confident that all will work itself out in the end. You found your Queen after all."

"I am fortunate I did, she's amazing." John smiled widely. "She's carrying my child."

David gasped and let the tray filled with tea drop to the floor. "Oh, ouch, how terribly clumsy of me, congratulations, your Highness."

"Yes, congratulations Sire, though I will be more enthused in my well wishes when the child is actually born. It seems that maintaining healthy pregnancies in women from this village is few and far between. I had met with their alchemist and it seems she provides some medicine of sort when she learns of someone expecting to help keep the baby strong. Those that had the misfortune of not having her help lost their child either before it was time or in childbirth," Lorne frowned.

"Does this alchemist have access to food supplies?" John said alarmed.

"Samanthia grows her own. It is not much but it is enough for her. She is not very trusting of the way others grow their crops," the herbalist explained. "She would not accept your offer of support if you gave it."

"I would not offer her anything, but now I'm afraid that if Aracely eats something here that our child will be born dead. Thanks." He furrowed his brow.

"Bring Aracely to her. She can tell you if the child will be well. Her word has never been wrong that I have learned. And don't be feared of the food. There has been births despite the mystery. Just those that lived were not quite as strong as others. My mother did not accept her help but I am also not the most healthy in comparison either," he said patting the King on the arm and moving to clean up the spilt tea.

"That's the thing, I don't trust all knowing people. She must be doing something to the food supply to make people come to her for help."

David chuckled. "How could the woman do something when she never leaves the land her home sits? No, the problem was much worse before she began to live there. That I can assure you."

"Who's visiting her often?" John wouldn't let this go. What if the herbalist was wrong?

"Ohhh," he sat thinking. "Aracely and Halling used to go to her together for medicines for his wife. She was very ill for a long time after she gave birth to Jinto. She is much better now. Walking!"

"And obviously, Samanthia made an awful lot of money." John pointed out.

"No, not really. You can ask Aracely. She would offer her gold but she took pence just to be able to purchase more seedlings. No, no. Samanthia is one that respects the land and despises riches. Go to her. See for yourself."

"I don't know if you've noticed, David, but Aracely is my wife, she doesn't have to worry about anything, she can buy whatever she pleases, now tell me, is this alchemist of yours a threat to my wife?"

David looked at the King with large eyes. "Why would you think of such a thing! Aracely would visit her just to be sure she was well, ignoring her request to be left alone! You should know by now that Aracely does what Aracely wishes if it meant it was for good."

"Vala hasn't been able to bear children for a long time... no something is off."

"No she hasn't. But she thought like you as well. Everything that is not easily understood was suspicious. After you took Aracely back to the castle, Danyel and her announced they would go meet with her finally. To see for themselves the trust that Aracely placed in her."

"I want to meet this alchemist, right now." John said and got up.

Lorne looked out the window at the setting sun. "It might be best to wait until sunrise. I haven't met the woman myself but if she is as much of a recluse as people say, she may have set traps around her land to protect herself from unexpected visitors. I know I would after the Chulakkan attacks."

" _Now_ , Lorne." John insisted. "Don't make me order you."

David looked at him and shrugged. "Let me get you some light so that you can see your way," he said as he left the room to locate the torches he used when he scowers the forests for his plants at night.

"Why? I mean, what could one night of not knowing hurt?" Lorne asked as he reluctantly got up. "I trust David, and he trusts the alchemist."

"Oh, I don't know," John glared at his friend. "Lives could be at stake? This village doesn't have enough women as it is, the alchemist could be working with someone to poison everyone in this village and then, to make them trust her, offers a cure? I'm sorry, but it just sounds a bit off."

"But if she wanted the people to die, then why help them to live?"

"She likes to see the suffering? I don't know, Lorne."

"Fine. Let's go. I know how you can get crabby from not knowing things."

After David supplied them with torches, he and Evan set out to the alchemist's home. David hadn't been kidding when he said that her house was hard to get to; there were tree branches hanging over the path, weeds and crawling plants across the path itself, making it hard to see where to walk, and it was completely dark.

They managed to get to the door without too many scratches and John knocked on the door.

It was several long moments before the heavy door was slowly opened by a tall, yet very thin woman. She did not appear to be in the best of health herself, worse than some of the people in the village even. "Am I correct to assume that you are the son of King George?" she asked with a tired voice.

"I am," John said, feeling sorry for the woman, she looked as if she was with one foot in the grave already. "Are you responsible for the ill health of this village?"

She struggled to pull the door open wider for the men to enter. With a loud sigh, she eventually hobbled her way over to her sitting chair in front of a blazing fireplace. "In a way, yes. It was the poison from some plants that I grew that caused the illnesses," she admitted. Reaching for her cup of broth, her hands shook from weakness of her own demise.

"Are my wife and unborn child in any danger if they stay in this village?"

"Your wife? I have not heard news of the Prince marrying," she replied with a clearly shocked look on her face.

"Recluse, sir," Lorne reminded him.

"My father has passed away a couple of months back. Before that, I went on a quest to find my heart instead of doing what my father and the council wished me to do and marry and found her in this village."

Samanthia studied the young man carefully. "Who is the Queen now then?"

"Aracely."

She sat back in her chair as she let the information fill her. "Aracely. Supposedly of Hoffe. Load of lard if you ask me that situation," she huffed.

"Ma'am, David told the King about the stories his father had told him about the Proculus Royal family and King George's involvement." Lorne replied.

"Then you will know they are true. That scoundrel Nicholas was always good for nothing. After that last day that fool stepped foot in this house I refused to leave. I can't imagine what he has done past what I already know. I knew what he wanted from me but I refused. That fool stole nearly my entire crop to poison the well!" She spat.

"Surely after all these years, your poison will have lost its potential?" Lorne asked, glaring at John, who was still fuming.

She nodded. "I believed so as well. I do not know how they managed to keep it strong, but I am sure they found a way. So I did all that I knew to do. I began to work on something to counteract the toxins. It did not work for everyone but it helped the great many that it could. Robert feared that something like that would happen... paranoid old man. I know that many alchemists in this region have suffered the same fate as I. I have no idea how _they_ figured out that he was here in the first place. He had me work on something to keep his child strong. To survive if she were to be what he hoped for her."

"I'll ask again; are my wife and unborn child in danger if they stay in this village?"

Samanthia looked over at John and smiled. "No. I gave Robert supplements for her based on the plants I found missing. When she started to come to me for help for her friends, I could see that she surpassed even my own expectations of her survival. Her heart is filled with fire! You will have your hands full with that one yes!"

"That I do... is the rest of this village still in danger?"

"I fear so. Even more now that you stopped the seasoning as they called it. Whoever contaminated the well will continue to do so until they are sure they have killed the heir to the Proculus throne."

John took a deep breath, and nearly choked on the taste of the incense burning. "With all due respect, it looks like _you_ could use some medicine."

"I could, but I won't take it. It was my own foolishness that contributed to the village that this is my penance to them," she waved him off.

"But who's going to cure the sick when you're not around?" Lorne said hesitantly.

"Your heart, my dear," she smiled. "He has been learning a great deal on his own although he has yet to come see me himself."

"I doubt he will."

She let out a hacking cough and took a sip of her broth. "He will when he is ready. That I am certain of."

John thought it would be saver for the village and its inhabitants if he would bring them back towards the castle, maybe permanently, or at least until they had this situation under control. He did not want to send another group of soldiers out here to maybe chase ghosts of the past and wait at the well or its beginning to see who was poisoning this village. "Thank you, Samanthia," John finally said. "I'll make sure Aracely comes to visit you before we leave."

"Thank you, but I can tell you that the people won't be receptive of what you are considering," she said knowingly. "The look on your face tells all. This is their home, through the ups and downs. I am sure you had doubts that Aracely would have accepted your proposal in the beginning, no?"

"I know, and I want to keep these people safe. With a temporary relocation until this matter is resolved, they can get help from the best doctors this country knows."

"You are still asking them to leave behind what they know. If you wish to save them, then do something about Proculus. They are the root of the problem."

"I wish it was that easy, I need more proof, I don't want to make the same mistakes as my father and go to war with a country without being able to back up my suspicions."

She pushed herself out of her chair and made her way into a small room in the back of the hut. When she came back, she held two bags. "This. This is the plant that causes the illness from the water. If you find it, you will know who is the source. It is not common and does not grow wild. And this, it is for you and your Queen," she smiled as she handed them over. "She will understand it."

Lorne snickered, he knew what it was, he had learned some things from David. "I'm sure they will love it."

"Thank you, but please, you deserve to live, cure yourself. It's not your fault, it all started in Proculus and you're just a cog in the wheel." John said.

Samanthia said nothing but simply bowed her head silently before returning to sit in her chair and work on her broth. It was the end of the conversation and visit for her as she expelled a great deal of energy simply speaking to them. The weight that she held with the knowledge of Aracely's father was also bearing on her so in sharing it, it too exhausted her.

"I uh think it's time to go your Highness," Lorne said, glancing at the woman. "You got your answers."

"I hate politics." John muttered as they exited the woman's home. "Thank you for taking me, Lorne."

"No problem," he shrugged. "Now let's just get back without killing ourselves in the process."

For some reason it took them longer to exit the garden than it had taken them going to the house, and when they were finally through, John said goodnight to Lorne and headed back to Aracely, carrying both bags he had received from Samanthia. He needed sleep, he had been an idiot for doing the things he did after a long trip but he needed to be certain that at least Aracely would be safe during their stay.

Aracely had sat by the window in the room that overlooked the main road. It was almost reminiscent to the last days before she left with John to go to the castle, to be his wife. While she was sure he went to see to his men, she had anticipated his return long ago, but when he had not shown for supper, her worry grew.

She watched the road, like a hawk, waiting for signs of his presence and when the shadow of two men emerged from the forest edge in the distance she frowned. When it later appeared to be John and the herbalist's partner, she only then let out a sigh of relief as she watched him turn up the road to the house.

Before John could knock on the door, the door flew open, revealing Halling, looking none too pleased. "She's in the sitting room, _John_ , it would be kind of you to share supper with us tomorrow."

"Sorry Halling." John apologized. "You know David... he likes to talk."

"That he does," the man chuckled as he closed the door behind John and followed him to the sitting room where John put the bags next to the door.

Aracely stood by the window silent and glaring at her husband. She did not say a word but a look to Halling made her friend quietly say his goodnights and disappear down the steps.

"I eh... I'm sorry?" John tried.

"You fear for my safety yet you go off into the woods, at dark?" she asked. "I have been sitting here _terrified_ for you. We do not know if there are threats still hiding from your men..."

"I was with Lorne, you know, the soldier I left behind to be with your herbalist? I was safe as a kitten." John nodded and approached her after covering up his arms from the scratches that Samanthia's thorns had given him. "I am sorry."

"One man! John!" she retorted as she made her way to him and hugged him tightly. Her figured dug into the fabric of his shirt as if he would have disappeared on her. "You cannot be foolish like that. I lost my parents to the woods. I do not wish to lose you as well."

"Will it help if I told you that I have a lot of information to share with you thanks to David and Samanthia?"

She pulled back and looked up him. "You went to the alchemist at night? Are you mad?"

"I feared for your safety!"

"I am safe with you!"

"No, you're not!" John sighed as he sat down in the chair and pointed to the other chair for her to sit as well before he shared the information he had received from David and Samanthia.

"So someone is after me. We knew that already," she commented as she did as he asked. "I will not live my life in fear. I don't want our child to either."

"And you won't, I'll make sure of that, but thanks to David, I thought Samanthia was after you, but she wasn't." He sighed.

Aracely looked at him blankly. "I could have told you that. In fact, I believe I may have," she snapped. "Samanthia has done nothing but help the people here."

"Yeah well, the way David said it, made me fear for you, I'm sorry!" John then pointed at one of the bags. "I'll have my men search for that plant tomorrow to try to make a stop to this, and when we return, I will _try_ to politely ask the Royal family of Proculus to come over for a civilized talk."

She got up and picked up the bag, looking at its contents. "This is not from around here," she shared before looking at the other bag. At seeing the leaves her face reddened as she quickly lowered it behind her and glanced down the hall and stairs to make sure that no one else was around. "Oh my!"

"And she said that other bag is for us and that you'd understand... what is it?"

"It is entirely inappropriate, that is what it is," she whispered harshly. "Vala would kill to have just a few of these leaves!"

"I've had mind altering herbs before, it's nothing to be ashamed of..." John shrugged.

She laughed nearly hysterically as she tried to keep it down. "Nothing like this I'm afraid. It's more than mind altering John. It is supposed to make - experiences - stronger. A lot stronger."

He grinned. "I can't wait to try that!"

"I had heard rumors of it when I traveled but no one ever actually saw it. I didn't particular care for the stories but when I was visiting one time, I asked Samanthia about some of the plants she grew and I knew from the description that this was the one I heard about. And you! I thought you were happily satisfied without any - help," she glared at him.

"I am!" he laughed. "But sometimes, just sometimes, it's _fun_ to enhance your senses."

Aracely threw the bag at him but grinned nonetheless. "Just please. Do not go off like that again. You could have waited until morning and not be attacked by the trees and shrubs surrounding her home that you could not see."

"We had torches," John nodded smugly as he set the bag down before making his way over to her and kissed her tenderly. "I am sorry, I love you and I will not do it again, however, I promised Samanthia that you'd visit her before we leave and I suggest you do."

"I will," she smiled up at him. "But not tonight. Now it is time us to retire for the night."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" John asked her.

She shrugged as she made her way up the steps to the bedroom. "I figured I'd just walk around, like I used to. Spend some time in the market."

He followed her up and sighed. "I'm sorry I took you so far away from your friends."

"I know you are," she sighed. "You need to stop thinking like that. As much as I miss everyone, the path I chose led me to you. I do not regret it and do not ever think that I have second thoughts."

"I know..." he replied and entered her bedroom. It was silly, but they had never slept together in _her_ bed before and it felt weird.

Aracely took the night robe that Gabriella had left out on the bed for her and started to change, even though John was in the room with her. She had grown accustomed to his seeing her body and there wasn't anywhere else to change either. Looking back at him as he stood by the closed door still she smiled. "What is wrong? You have seen the skin of my body more times than I can count now."

"It's nothing..." John shook his head. "Just some weird thought."

"Would you like to tell me?" she asked as she picked up his sleeping clothes to hand him. "Do you wish to change or sleep in what you've worn all day? Or nothing at all?"

John smirked. Sleeping in nothing was weird now that they weren't at the castle and especially with Aracely's friends around. "Tempting." he nodded as he placed the clothes back on the bed and started to get out of his clothes before getting into his sleeping attire. "I don't know... it's just weird, this is _your_ room. It's the first time that you and I will sleep together in _your_ bed."

"It is as much your home now as it is mine," she commented as she made her way over to him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Put such silly thoughts aside and just be. You are not the King here. Simply John."

"I know..." he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sighed. "I am, but it's so tiring that I have to keep repeating myself that I am and even then they don't stop..."

"Tomorrow you will wear what you wore as Johan. I am sure that there is something around that will fit."

He chuckled and nodded. "I think that would make a great difference." He caressed her hair and softly kissed her neck.

"But first, we shall rest. It has been a long day for both of us," she smiled. "I have no intention of leaving this bed very early now."

"You never have to," he replied as he lifted her in his arms and gently placed her onto the bed.

"Will you stay with me in that case?" she asked as she tugged on his shirt for him to come down closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he crawled onto the bed and took her in his arms. After six days of travelling upright, the bed was a relief.


	17. Chapter 16

A few days had passed and while Aracely enjoyed catching up and spending time with her lifelong friends, she felt the need to go through her parents' belongings that she still had. She had Halling drag out two large storage chests into the sitting room where she was able to settle on the floor to look through everything.

Taking her time, she spent a great deal looking over every paper, each drawing that she came across. She had gotten herself lost in the memories that she didn't hear or acknowledge anything or anyone around her for a long while.

John had watched her for a while and realized that she was emerged into her own little world and wouldn't come out of it for a while. He had decided to take a walk around the village with Lorne, who kept giving him new bits and pieces on his life in San Franciskus, how he kept butting heads with Halling, and it was hilarious.

The village still had a long way to go, but he was certain that one day they'd be alright. Maybe he was going to send some workmen over once they had returned to the castle, to help out this village with rebuilding their homes, defenses and anything else, just to be sure they would be safe.

"You know what I don't get though..." John said slowly. "Where does your water come from? I know there's a well or two in the village, but I don't see any water around."

"There's a lake about half an hour on horseback away from here, it provides for the water via an underground system. Actually pretty sophisticated for a village like this." Lorne replied. "The lake provides for several villages in the region."

"Is it protected?"

"Sir, it's a lake." his friend chuckled.

"I want to take a look tomorrow, I believe Samanthia is right about someone poisoning the water, what's a better place to do it at the start of the supply?"

Lorne thought about it for a moment and conceded. "Possibly, yes. But wouldn't that mean that other villages would be affected? Unless of course whoever is doing this knows how to target the specific area that only comes this way."

"Nah, if this water comes from a lake and it supplies other villages, other villages should be affected too, but I think that with the attacks from the Chullakans that San Franciskus was always doomed to be worse off than the other villages, maybe you could check a few of them out before night fall?"

"The closest village to here is about a half day travel," he replied. "We would have to go first thing in the morning."

"Alright, then do that." John nodded. "Take whomever you want... preferably everyone who came with me and Aracely," he chuckled.

"Don't want to appear imposing, Sir." Lorne chuckled. "But I share your predicament."

John sighed as they walked back into the village. "Why do things always need to take time?"

"Because that is all that is consistent. And that no one has devised alternative methods of travel that is more reliable than our horses," he offered.

"With all those mad scientists around? I'm sure that one day there will be, but not in our life time."

"True," Lorne grinned. "Never before have I been more pleased to be stationed here now. I am sure that the council is running circles around you about marrying outside of a royal bloodline. I do not wish to be you - no offense Sire."

"Aracely has always been of nobility, I told you that." he replied as he looked at his friend. "There might be actually more to the story but we are still trying to find things out for ourselves, to back up the claims."

"Sir?" he questioned curiously as they walked.

"Oh, I can't tell you this Lorne..." John sighed with a hint of regret in his voice. "I wish I could, but I can't."

He nodded understandingly. "You know I am around and willing to do the research that you are unable to do. All you need to do is ask."

"I know, and thank you, I will keep that in mind once I've made some plans for the thing I can't talk to you about yet." He grinned. "We have to fix this contaminated water supply thing first, and I might ask you to come back with me to the castle for a short while, I'm not taking you away from your David, not after your belongings arrived the other day."

"Of course," Lorne nodded. "Just say the word."

"Sire!" David Parrish' voice sounded and soon enough, John saw the man stomping his way towards the pair of them. "I thought something had happened to Evan when I couldn't find him!" David started to check Lorne over, almost like a mother hen. "What happened to telling me where you were going?" he then looked at John and narrowed his eyes. "You should have allowed him to tell me where he was going!"

"David!" Lorne warned him.

"It's okay," John laughed and pat Parrish on the back. "I'm sorry, next time I'm taking your Lorne away for a walk to have a more - private - conversation I will certainly let him tell you."

The herbalist frowned and nodded absently. "I have supper prepared Evan. Let us return before it grows cold."

"Sir, forgive David..." Lorne stammered as David pulled him with him.

"It's fine, Lorne," He answered with a big smile on his face. "Enjoy your supper." John then returned to Aracely's old home, finding her surrounded by the contents of her parents' belongings, appearing not to have moved at all. He squatted down next to her and caressed her hair. "Aracely? You need to take a break at some point."

Aracely sat with a couple small bound books in her lap as she looked up at him. "I found my parents' journals," she said softly. "I don't know if I can read them."

"Then don't. Come and have a seat my love." John helped her to her feet. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"Um..." she murmured, unsure.

"She has not," Gabriella said from the doorway. "We have been unable to pull her away from the floor."

"Well," John looked around at the scattered letters, drawings and books. "If I hadn't known my parents well either, I would have been stuck to the floor as well if I'd find a treasure box." He lifted Aracely up in his arms and grinned. "It helps if you use physical force," he nodded and carried her to the sitting area. "Gabriella, would you be so kind to get her some fruits? And something to drink? I could do it but sometimes Amelia scares me when I enter the kitchen." John softly put Aracely down in a big comfy chair in front of the fireplace.

Gabriella chuckled. "Of course, John. You do realize that some of your entourage doesn't like it that you want our friends to treat you like you're one of them, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, thank you." He said tiredly, wondering where Teyla was. "Have you seen Teyla?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure she's fine. I'll go fetch Aracely some fruit. Will you be joining Halling and his family for dinner?"

"Uhm, no, get me some too then." John squatted down in front of his Aracely, looking tired and withdrawn. "My sweet Aracely," he smiled as he caressed her cheek. "It's time for you to pay some attention to the world around you."

She sat with the continuous pout on her face. "I wish for us all to be past this. Would you look through the books for me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, but I will do that tomorrow when Lorne's away checking up on the nearest village." He softly kissed her lips. "Tonight, it's just you and me, and we're going to relax."

"Can we go through one of the books tonight? Well you...I promise to rest with you while you look."

He smiled at her. "You know I can't deny you anything. After Gabriella brings you something to eat, and you've actually eaten, I'll get one of the books and I'll have a look at it while you rest comfortably in your bed." He got up and put some more wood into the fire. "Don't worry, I'll be with you."

"I'd rather stay by the fire for awhile longer. It has grown rather cool over the day," she smiled softly.

"Yes, and it doesn't help much that you didn't take a break." Gabriella said annoyed as she put the platter filled with fruit on the table next to Aracely, accompanied by a jug of wine. Amelia was behind her with a plate filled with supper for John. "But I'm sure you'll warm up if you had some wine."

Aracely frowned. "If I was hungry, I would have gone to find something to eat. There is no need to scold me," she replied as she began to slowly eat a piece of melon.

"Are you kidding? After you nearly passed out yesterday in the marketplace, I realized that you need to eat more and be glad that I'm scolding you instead of Teyla." Gabriella shot at her. "You're eating for two now, you can't starve your body as your unborn child needs food too."

The woman scowled at her friend. "I am eating. See?" she said, taking an exaggerated bite from another piece of fruit. "I do not know what was wrong yesterday. I just - it only lasted a moment."

John sat down in a chair opposite of Aracely and quietly dug into his food, and realized he was quite hungry after skipping on lunch.

"You need to eat more. And something other than fruit!" She put her hands in her sides. "I know you love fruit, but you have to eat some meat and vegetables and even potatoes at some point. I do not wish for Dr. Beckett to scold me or John for not taking care of you upon our return."

"Everything else makes me ill. What is the point in eating other things if it would not stay down?"

"Because then at least your body would have had a short time to absorb the necessary nutrients a little." she huffed. "John, say something."

"You know... I'm staying out of this." He replied and shrugged as he took a sip of the wine, wincing at the bitter taste of it. "If Aracely wants to eat fruit, she eats fruit, if she wants something else, she'll have that."

Aracely smiled at him and lowered her head. "Thank you," she said "Gabriella - I'm just tired and am eating because I have to. Please, just let it rest."

"I'll draw you a bath so you can warm up," Gabriella said as she pulled Amelia with her as she left the sitting area.

John smiled at her. "What did you find today? Some drawings?"

"Yes. Looks like ones they had made when I was younger. I don't know where. I don't even remember them," she explained. "There were some that I could tell was clearly done here, but others I just do not know."

He took a bite out of his meat. "Just drawings of you and your parents? Or other people too?"

"There were some people in a couple, but I really did not look at them as much as my parents. If you want to look, you may," she smiled.

"I'm just curious, that's all. If what the herbalist told me is true, my father knew your parents. I'm curious in what way, apart from the obvious."

"What did he have to say?" she asked as she took his glass of wine instead of pouring her own. "If your father knew my parents, then why could he not have done something to help them?"

"I think he did. According to David he offered his help to your father, but he politely refused, mostly because he was afraid that something would happen to his family. My father then offered refuge in Atlantica and gave your father the fictional title of Earl of Hoffe, maybe the journals can tell us what really happened."

Aracely looked over at the disarray on the floor. "I hope so. However I do not know if I really wish to know the truth. It's so confusing," she sighed.

"It is..." John took his glass back from her and took another sip of the wine. "But it may give us some answers, and maybe some advice on how to proceed next... because if we find solid proof that your father was the one supposed to be on the throne, we have a lot of mysteries to unveil and to deal with and hope to avoid a war."

"And if he was? What does that mean for us? If would make me the heir and I never wanted it before and to be truthful, I still do not. I just wish to be at your side and nothing more however I am at ease with performing the duties that is expectant of me by the people with reluctance."

John shrugged. "We could always remove the borders and make Atlantica and Proculus one big Kingdom, make it our own, because honestly, I don't want us to be separated from each other like that." He then sighed. "I was planning on sending one of my men into Proculus to find out the opinion of the citizens, and check to see how they're really doing. I haven't been to Proculus in years and I don't wish to go there now."

"Yes. Despite your being wedded and to be a father, I believe Chaya would still find a way to keep you for herself," she said, making a face at the thought of the woman.

"Or she might slay me on sight," he pointed out. "So after we return to the castle, I'll send out someone into Proculus to assess how well they're running the kingdom while you and I make sure we have all we need to confront Chaya and her parents about their icrime/i and once my man returns with more information, invite them over for a peaceful talk... hopefully they'll oblige." He then sighed. "Oh this is going to take such a long time," he chuckled. "But it will be worth it, to bring some clarity in your life, and the truth in the lives of the people of Proculus."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Whatever happens we will be fine. I believe that," she said.

"Yep, if all fails, we still have each other." He grinned and kissed her back. "Now eat your fruit."

"Yes your Highness," Aracely sighed as she went back to picking at the assortment on the tray. "Do you wish to begin looking through the journals soon?"

"I believe Gabriella is drawing you a bath, and I want you to take your time to relax in hot water. After that, I'll start looking."

"Or you can come join me in the bath while we relax together? I believe the bath is large enough for the both of us."

"Sure," he chuckled and finished his plate of food. John then got up and helped Aracely out of her chair before pulling her into a hug, smiling as he looked down on her. "You are so beautiful," he said, caressing her hair.

hr

It was quite some time later that evening when John brought a few of the journals to their chambers and laid down on his stomach next to Aracely on the bed. "You know, you are so lucky that your parents, especially your mother, kept a journal and never discarded of them," he smiled at her as he pointed at the journals. "Are you sure you don't want to read them yourself? I am feeling as if I'm about to intrude on someone else's life."

"I am positive. By reading them with me, we both can learn to know my parents together," she smiled as she pulled a pillow closer to herself for the comfort of something soft to hold. "These journals may shed some light on the reasons why they were forced to leave their home. You deserve to know those reasons as much as I as you were very nearly forced to wed who may very well be my cousin."

John slowly nodded. "Where do you want me to start? Your mother numbered all of her journals."

"The beginning is always a good place as any," she replied.

The first journal he read with Aracely was when her mother was about 15 years of age, explaining that she had seen one of the maids write in a book, and wondered what she had been doing. Eileen thought it was a good idea to collect thoughts and experiences, especially after seeing her grandmother get confused and forgetful at an elderly age. At the end of the journal, she was describing one of the Royal balls and how Robert, the heir to the throne of Proculus, had made a complete fool out of himself in front of her, and how George of Atlantica had been asking her to dance.

"Who was George?" Aracely wondered aloud as she laid there listening. She felt something warm inside her at the fondness her mother wrote of the people mentioned, especially that of her father and her amusement of him.

"I suppose it's my father," John said surprised. "Not that I am completely surprised, as my father's father had been King, but that he met your mother and father on this ball... it's a little surreal."

"So your father and my father were both vying for the attention of the same woman," she could not help but grin. "I believe that despite the turmoil, I am very pleased that she did not choose George for you and I might not be here in this moment now."

He chuckled. "From what my mother told me, it was very hard for my father to find his lifelong companion, there weren't many girls of nobility around in that time." He grabbed the second journal and laughed as he opened to the first page. "iPrince George and Prince Robert graced me with a visit today, they both arrived at the same time, holding the same sort of floral bouquet. I wonder why the King of Atlantica allows his only son to travel all this way to my father's house. We had lemonade in the garden, while the maids kept an eye on us. Prince Robert managed to spill his glass all over him. I fear for his competence as a King, but I cannot help but to think that he is a wonderful young man. Mother and Father are pleased that both the Princes have taken a liking to me/i."

"Well - we know that she chooses Robert, unless another man of the same name comes along," she mused. "Although all indications of what we know show that he is the same man."

"Yes," he smiled and continued to read. At the end of this journal, she had decided, even though she was only 16, that she'd marry Robert one day, simply because she didn't want to leave Proculus and because Robert needed someone to look after him.

Aracely watched John as he read. "How are you feeling about this so far?" she asked quietly, reaching for his hand. By that point they had adjusted in the bed to lay beside one another and her head resting on his shoulder. "Do you know your father any more or less as well?"

"Oh, I always knew my father, I just didn't know this side of him," he replied and put the journal away. "However, I think that's enough for tonight, how about we get some sleep?"

"I'd like that," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you John."

"I'd do anything for you," he smiled and kissed her back as he caressed her hair. "If reading these journals with you help you, then I don't mind doing it, because it's for you."

Aracely sighed at his touch. "Let us rest. We have a great deal more to do tomorrow, not only with the journals."

He looked at her. "You made plans?"

"No. I thought that maybe you and I can do something together is all," she replied.

"Alright," John smiled and kissed her again. "Sleep well, my love."


	18. Chapter 17 Contains Mature Content

Lorne visited early in the morning, telling John that he was going to visit the nearest village to do the things they had talked about the day before, and after that, John wasn't really able to fall back asleep. Not that he wanted to; Aracely was still sleeping peacefully and she looked enchanting. He snuggled up to her and softly started to caress her stomach; it was still hard to believe that she was carrying his child.

"You will make a wonderful father," she murmured, not stirring from her warm and comfortable position. Aracely smiled as she shifted her head to look at him better. She'd been on the border of sleep and wakefulness for some time but she simply was too content to change the peaceful bubble that they seemed to have been in that morning.

He softly kissed her. "I doubt that, but thank you for your faith in me," he smiled and kissed her again. "Good morning my love."

"It is not just faith. I see it in everything you do," she sighed. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," John replied and softly caressed her hair. "Did you?"

"Very well," Aracely replied. "How do you wish to spend the day? Danyel and Vala are having their usual spirits party at their pub today so they will be busy. Halling mentioned that he was looking to spend some time with his children as well. It will generally be just you and I."

"I don't know, what do you wish to do?" He smiled at her. "We could go for a stroll, or we could do nothing... or, you could visit Samanthia... I don't know."

She scrunched her face at the ideas. As much as she knew she should visit Samanthia, she wasn't so eager after the parting gift the woman had given John on his visit. She would rather their intimate moments be kept between her and her husband and no one else. "A walk sounds lovely. There is a nice area, a small meadow that I used to sit in when I sought out solitude. I think you would enjoy it."

"Alright, then let us do that," he smiled. "We might even could bring us something to eat as well."

"And another journal to read through," she added.

"Of course, but are you certain you want to take it out of the house?"

Aracely frowned as she sat up. "There are still a great deal more to read through. If we are to settle the mystery, the quicker we go through them, the more we can discover. It is only one book we bring. I do not believe there may be a threat now that the Chulakkans are gone, do you? Unless of course the danger comes from within the land."

"No, that's not what I mean," John sighed and pointed at the journals. "These are priceless, to you. What if something would happen to the one we bring with?"

She looked at him with a smile. "We need to believe that nothing will happen. Otherwise we would simply end up staying here for the protection of something so tangible. The important thing that I take from these is the knowledge and emotion of my mother's memories as she saw the events around her."

"Okay," He smiled and kissed her softly as he snuck her hand underneath her shirt, caressing her stomach before moving upwards towards her breasts.

"So early?" she laughed as she laid back down in the bed. "Please do not say that you actually took some of Samanthia's herb this morning..."

"I might have walked passed it when Lorne was downstairs... but no... I didn't take it, I just..." John shrugged as he playfully squeezed her nipple. "Feel like it."

"I love you. I do, but I truly do not wish to make love now," she admitted to him sadly. "I have been feeling a little sore since our last time."

John smiled and slowly removed his hand from underneath her shirt. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and held her as he settled back into the mattress. "Can I hold you instead then?"

"Always," Aracely said as she kissed his chin, where she could reach from their position. The scent of food cooking had slowly made its way to the bedroom and she sighed. "Gabriella is cooking. She will likely come to collect us soon."

"Quick, let's pretend we're still asleep." He grinned.

hr

They spent the rest of the day out in a clearing in the woods, reading a few more journals and having a meal while they enjoyed the surrounding area. There was no doubt that Aracely was the true heir to the throne of Proculus, not that he ever doubted it, but it was good to have the writings as evidence.

Though it was slightly weird and off putting to read the journals to Aracely, it showed how her father was a real family man and instead of fighting his younger brother, Chaya's father, he had decided to flee Proculus to save his family and avoid a lot of bloodshed, mostly his own. Eileen and Robert did worry for the people of Proculus and hoped that one day, they would be able to return to their rightful place.

John was slightly puzzled about the fact that his father, and later his mother, knew Aracely's parents. His father had offered Robert and Eileen to go to war with Proculus to get him back on the throne, but Robert had refused. Eileen often wrote about the Royal balls she and Robert, and later with their daughter, attended and it was idifficult/i to read the words she wrote about himself, how she thought that King George was doing a fine job on raising John, and how the boy was respectful towards Aracely and made sure she never hurt herself when they were playing around like the little children they were.

That passage had him and Aracely speechless for a while. They both remembered that particular event, although it was slightly hazy due to them growing up, never remembering names when being young and their distaste of Royal balls - which reminded him that he, at some point, had to have one too.

When they returned just before supper time with Halling and his family, he saw Lorne return from his journey, who informed him that the village was similar to San Franciskus, but they had never been attacked. There were a lot sick people there and Lorne didn't see a young child anywhere. John told him to go and rest and that they would meet the following morning to check out the lake that supplied the villages with water.

"John," Aracely smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "As much as I admire your ability to stay true to your word... you don't have to personally check out the water supply to this village."

"If we find the source of the contamination I might even go into the water myself and rip it out of the water."

"John..."

"No." He softly kissed her before they cleaned themselves up and joined Halling and his family for supper.

hr

The next day, John watched how David the herbalist splashed about in the water with Lorne and a few soldiers, getting rid of the poisonous plants that had started to embed themselves in the flanks of the lake while a lot of other plants were drifting in the middle of it. John wanted to dive in and help out, but David had started to ramble about even though the King was in good health and in no need of Samanthia's help to stay healthy despite drinking the water, he was not going to allow him to bathe himself in the plant filled lake. Lorne agreed, and by then it was two against one.

Of course, they would free the lake of the plants, burn them once they'd dried up, but that wouldn't guarantee that whoever was poisoning the lake and the villages wouldn't come back. When the night was falling, John decided to leave three soldiers behind until they would catch whomever was responsible for the ill health of the villages.

John had a feeling that it might be someone from Proculus or someone for hire. David had suggested the same thing, as had Samanthia, the alchemist. He was a patient man, and should the person, or persons, get caught, they would be brought to the castle. The more he could use against Chaya and her parents; the better. John did not want to start a war.

Aracely stayed at the house for the majority of the day, with Vala dropping in when she had the opportunity to take a break from helping her own husband run their tavern. Still, she worried greatly for John when he was away. While she knew he could defend himself, and that the village was again safe from attack, she still found herself feeling anxious.

He had never thought they would have stayed away this long and he was actually a little hungry when he arrived back at the house. Night had fallen and he felt guilty for not having been around for supper. John found Aracely sitting at the fire, reading a book. He stood in the doorway for a while, loving the sight of her being immersed in her book, forgetting the rest of the world and just smiled widely.

"You are so beautiful," he said after a while, not moving from his spot.

She looked up and smiled warmly. "John! How did it go?" she asked, quickly setting aside her book to rise to her feet to meet him.

John walked towards her and pulled her into his arms as he planted a kiss on top of her head. "As far as we can tell, the lake is clear of all the plants, and David says that in a couple of days the water will be pure again." He softly kissed her on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Long," she smiled in response. "And loud. Vala came to visit for lunch. One would think that she might take it easy herself while expecting a child now. I think she managed to find herself a whole new level of strength and energy!"

He chuckled. "Did you enjoy yourself despite the long and loud day?"

"Yes," Aracely answered as she leaned in to kiss him on his jaw. "You must be hungered. Gabriella made a lovely dinner for us."

"But it is late, you shouldn't have waited for me, you must be famished." He said as he ran a hand through her hair. "You don't have to wait for me to have your dinner."

"I had something earlier to hold me over. I wanted to wait for you. Unless you are not hungry? We can turn in for the night if you prefer?"

"Oh no, I am hungry," he grinned and kissed her greedily. "For you and food."

She grinned up at him before glancing over at the door that led to the cooking area. "Then go find yourself something. I will be in the bed, waiting for you my King," she said, brushing against him briefly before making her way towards the stairs.

He watched her walk up the stairs and made his way towards Gabriella, who was smiling from ear to ear. "I've been keeping your food warm, sire."

"Thanks..." he cocked his head and sighed. "What?"

"Nothing." She giggled as she pointed towards a chair for him to sit as she scooped some food on a plate.

"Have you seen Teyla?" John asked as he eyed Gabriella suspiciously. "I haven't seen her in days."

"Didn't she tell you? She went to visit some of her family across the border, she said she'd be back soon." Gabriella set down the plate in front of him and poured him a glass of wine.

He sighed. "Yeah, she didn't tell me, for good reason, I wouldn't have let her go." John started to eat his food. "Thank you for keeping the food warm for me." John finished his food soon after and put his empty plate and glass into the tub before making his way upstairs, finding Aracely in her bed, smiling at him. "Hello beautiful lady."

She stretched out her legs and looked up at him. "Come here," she said as she reached out for him. "I am cold and wish for you to warm me up."

He crawled onto the bed and softly kissed her. "And how would you want me to do that, my love? Would you like me to hold you... or to cause a little bit of friction to warm you up?"

Aracely pulled on his shirt until he was closer and able to rest her arms over his shoulders. "I would be pleased with whichever method you choose," she answered as she smiled into his eyes.

John grinned as he softly kissed her. "No longer sore then?"

"I am, but I'm sure that I would not notice as much with your ability to distract me from it," she teased as her kiss turned into a light bite on his lip.

He blinked and thought for a moment. His body wanted her, maybe even ineeded/i her, but he didn't want her to feel sore during their journey homeward which would probably be the day after the next and decided to make iher/i feel good. John chuckled as he softly started to kiss the vein on her neck as he snuck his hands underneath her shirt, only to stop working on her neck to help her out of her shirt.

Once free of the fabric, her kisses increased their intensity, pulling him to her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was not long that her fingers slowly began to pull on his own clothing to reveal his body to her. "I love you," she said softly, slowing up a bit for him.

After discarding his shirt and vest that he had worn, he smiled at her. "And I love you, my beautiful wife," he softly kissed her before kissing his way down her torso, his fingertips gently caressed her skin and he could feel how her body was heating up under his touch.

She sank back into the soft bedding of the mattress as she watched him. Reaching up she ran her fingers along his face and into his hair. Cupping his face, she pulled him back up, wanting his lips on hers again.

John kissed her hungrily as he made himself more comfortable on the bed next to her, still caressing her torso with his free hand, drawing circles on his way down. After a while, he gently broke off the kiss and smiled at her as his fingers circled around on her thighs. "Is it alright with you if we leave the day after tomorrow, my love?"

"It is fine," Aracely murmured as she tried to catch his lips again. "If you wished to leave tomorrow, I would be with you."

"I am not that cruel," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose. "When I took you away from here it was a little abrupt... you should take the time tomorrow to say your goodbyes to your friends more appropriately."

"Very well. We can have a big supper with everyone at the tavern tomorrow then. I can speak to Vala and Danyel in the morning about it. No doubt that he will wish to have as many choices as he could offer for everyone's liking," she said thoughtfully.

"Whatever pleases you, my beautiful wife," John smiled as he kissed her again as his hand moved towards her hot center.

She grinned as she kissed him back and pulled him closer to her, shifting herself underneath him for more comfort and ease. "Do not tease me like this Husband," she almost purred into his neck.

"Like what?" He asked innocently as he started to gently press his hand down and used his fingers to tickle her lips below. John softly started to kiss her neck as he kept stroking her. "This is not teasing..." he said as he started to kiss his way down her body, not removing his hand from her. "This is called worshipping..." he playfully bit the top of her breast.

John felt how his self control was waning, but he reminded himself that he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want her to feel sore and uncomfortable on the way back towards the castle, and he told himself that this was fun too; making iher/i feel good and send her flying without the use of his cock.

She let her head fall back to the pillows and let out a sigh. She began to squirm underneath him, her body fighting the need to remain still for his attentions. "John," she moaned, her head rolling to the side as she let a deep breath out.

He grinned as he kissed her belly button. "Yes, my love?"

"Now." Aracely tugged on his hair and pulled him up. "I know what you're trying to do, husband, but I want to feel you inside of me." She claimed his mouth as she pulled his hands away from her center. Not soon after she finally got him to do what she wanted, ineeded/i, she reached completion and drifted off in a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

It were seven days after saying goodbye to Aracely's friends in San Franciskus that they arrived back at the Castle. Aracely was exhausted, and John was too, but it was time to prepare for a possible war and he needed to know his options. He had called for a meeting the moment he exited the carriate with Ronon, Lorne and some of his court and advisers when he informed them about their suspicions about Aracely being the true heir to the throne of Proculus, and what kind of proof they had and was met with silence.

The advisers said it was impossible, Ronon and Lorne were just smiling widely and John waited for the commotion to come down.

After a while, John instructed Ronon and Lorne to set up a plan for Lorne to travel down to Proculus to see how the people of Proculus lived, ask around and stay out of trouble while gathering more information and for Ronon to keep the army on alert. John told the advisers to make a plan of attack should they have to go to war with Proculus, and told everyone to keep the information about Aracely, their Queen, to themselves as they did their duties.

It was very late when John returned to his shared chambers with Aracely, who was sound asleep. He didn't even bother to undress when he climbed into the bed and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

It was early yet the following morning but Aracley turned away John's staff twice so that he could get his rest. Laying in bed, fully dressed, beside him, her head was propped up by her hand as she watch him slowly stir awake and smiled as she moved his hair from his face with a light touch.

"I'm up..." He muttered sleepily. "See me move."

"I see that but you do not have to get up yet. Just lay here and relax," she said softly as she rested her hand on his chest.

"No," John groaned, forcing himself to get out of the pleasant lull of sleep. He was far from rested, but he needed to do a few things today. "I have some stuff to do today," he sighed and opened his eyes, smiling at Aracely. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, however you did not. They will still be waiting for you after morning meal. Nothing with change before then," Aracely commented.

"Hmm..." he softly kissed her and smiled. "The sooner I can get caught up with my duties and problems with some prisoners that have arisen, the faster I can stay in bed all day if I want to."

She sighed. "John. You are going to make yourself ill the way you have been pressing things."

He shook his head. "We were gone for a couple of weeks, my love," John reminded her. "I still rule this Kingdom. But don't you worry about trying to think of a way to spend your time, Narim has returned with some information you'd love to take a look at. He was part of the delegation I sent out to inventory villages in need across the Kingdom, and he has some early reports."

"Who also opposed my becoming your wife over Chaya?"

"That's the one."

"Hmm," Aracely hummed, narrowing her eyes as she considered it. She thought about making the man do whatever she so wished, down to catering for the servants in the castle. "I suppose. After you take your time and eat a morning meal."

"I can eat later, I'm not really that hungry." John softly kissed her again and then kissed her stomach before leaving the bed, and undressing himself to get into a pair of clean clothes.

"And if I refuse to eat without you?" she asked, watching him the entire while.

"What? Haven't you eaten yet?" He asked confused. "You need to eat, you've got a life growing inside of you!"

"I am well aware of that but I too worry for you. Please do not argue with me on this subject. Was it not you that said we were equal?" she replied knowingly.

"Yes, we are... but just because I do not wish to have my morning meal doesn't mean you can withhold yourself from it as well." John sighed as he tightened the buckle around his waist. "Alright, all the time we've been talking about me eating or not I could have eaten something. So let's eat."

Aracely soon grinned at her successful win as she climbed off the bed to make her way to the chamber's doors to inform their help to bring food and what she desired.

Coming back in, she went over to the table to sit as John continued to finish dressing. "What are your plans for the day?" she asked conversationally as she picked up a book she had left there.

"Uhh... invite Chaya and her parents over for a diplomatic dinner," John winced as he thought about having to invite them over. "It'd be casual, and then confront them when they least expect it... uhm... I have to visit our prison to make sure everything is alright there, the guards recently brought new people in and I need to see if they're rightfully there or not, and find a suitable punishment. Depending on how many there are, it could take up the rest of the day." he then thought for a second as he pulled on his boots. "I also have to hear reports on the last few weeks, and send out a scout to Chulakka because Teyla's not here either and I worry for her."

"She did not return with the carriages?" Aracely asked, looking up sharply.

"No, she didn't. She knew we weren't going to stay in San Franciskus for long, and I understand she wanted to see some of her family and friends, but she has a family here. I don't want to bring her children and husband bad news."

"What about sending that other man to go check on her? Ronon?"

"Ronon is the leader of my army. I need him here."

"Do you really think it will come to that?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know..." John sighed as he sank to a chair. "Maybe, I don't know. I want to give you what's rightfully yours, and should Lorne come back with news that the people of Proculus aren't well taken care of, then I think that we should do something about it. However, if you don't want me to do this, then tell me so. I will recall Lorne, and I will not invite Chaya." He ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "On top of that, I have suspicions that they are behind the poisoning of San Franciskus and the surrounding villages, and they need to be stopped."

She did not need to think twice. "This is larger than you or I. If the people are not well, then we need to do whatever we are capable of to help. I suppose the sooner..." she shrugged, trailing off.

"And I know that we haven't even started to take care of our own... which is why it is important that you're meeting with Narim, so you can get started on giving our people what they need. But I am confident that we can take care of our people, and if needed, the ones of Proculus." He paused as the maids brought in their morning meals and drinks and then smiled at Aracely when they left again. "iYou/i, well WE, won't have to rule Proculus or make our home there if there won't be anyone to rule the people. iWe/i can appoint someone to do so, we can even address the spiritual leaders of our Kingdom and the one of Proculus to crown the one we ask to do so." He took a bite out of his bread. "I've read that in some of the papers the advisers showed me last night."

"We cannot simply combine the lands and lead from here? Or have some place built between the two lands?"

"I'm naturally lazy. I don't want to move, and sure, we could combine the lands and see what happens."

Aracely stood from her seat and went over to him. "If that were true, then I would not have found such resistance when I tried to have you relax."

John pulled her in his lap and fed her a piece of fruit as he took another bite from the bread. "We barely even begun to rule Atlantica... what if the people of Proculus aren't willing to listen to us? Any other King will use force to earn their respect, but what if they do not accept our help and will despise us for showing them that Chaya and her parents are nothing more than jealous and power hungry relatives of you, their true ruler?"

"Depending on the state of their lives, it would be a risk worth taking. How much worse could anyone else be?" she smiled.

"Any other King goes to war for money, power... and here I am, preparing to go to war as retaliation of poisoning my subjects, because the current Royal family are frauds and for the likelihood that they've treated their people poorly." John chuckled. "If they didn't already think I was mad, they'll certainly think so after all this is over." He softly kissed her. "But I am glad that I'm not the only person who's mad around here, I've got you!"

"You are an odd man John," Aracely laughed before moving back to her seat to finish eating. "This child is growing quickly. I wonder how they will react to the news of an heir already on the way. It would really be fun to see their reaction. At least I can still mask it under the clothing."

"Oh yes, we'll raise a child that will be just as mad as we are," John nodded and took a sip of tea. He didn't want to eat too much, because he knew he'd empty the contents of his stomach soon enough if he had to give the order to execute a prisoner or two later on. He didn't like that part of his life. He had accompanied his Father a couple of times, when he was still in decent enough health, and truly hoped that he didn't have to say the words. "I've eaten my bread, my beautiful wife." John set the mug of tea back on the table and made his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Do I have your permission to tend to my duties?"

She nibbled on a dried biscuit. "Very well, but as I am eager to confront my - them. I will sit with your council person shortly."

John kissed her tenderly before taking his mug filled with tea towards his office and worked on an official invitation to the Royal Family of Proculus to have dinner at his palace and dispatched a messenger with the letter towards Proculus.

It was time to travel to the prison situated at the edge of the city. Ronon didn't like it that John decided to iwalk/i there instead of using a horse or carriage, but accompanied him anyway. They were followed by a handful of soldiers and horses, should John decide to ride on the way back.

He was stopped occasionally by some villagers with burning questions or dilemma's and little girls ran up to him with bundles of flowers to give to his Queen. Some villagers asked about Aracely and how she was doing and it was heart warming that at least his people had accepted her.

As colorful and happy the settlement seemed to be; the prison was far from it. It was dark, smelly and depressing and the guards looked beaten up. "My King, thank you for coming," Jacobus, the warden, bowed him in greeting. "I was not sure if you would come down yourself."

"You requested my presence, I am here. What can I do for you warden?"

"Well, the other prisons spread over your Kingdom were filling up and thus they sent their worst criminals our way, sire, but we are facing being over crowded as well."

John put his hands in his pockets. "Send word to every prison to send thieves home, and send thieves home from here too."

"Sire?"

"Warden, it is no secret that while my Father was ailing, his subjects were overlooked. I can imagine that people would resort to thievery to make sure they could feed their families. Set them free. Give them a chicken on the way out."

"Sire, that's..."

"Do not object your King!" Ronon growled and started to move forward, but John held up a hand to hold him back.

"It's unheard of, yes. But if I wouldn't pay you as well as I do, warden, you would have stolen something a long time ago. Was there anything else?"

"There's the matter of executions, sire. You made it clear on your first day as King that you do not want criminals to be executed in plain sight."

"There are little children in the village."

"But won't they learn not to misbehave by witnessing public executions?"

"I said no." John said sternly. "Do you have murderers in here?"

"Apart from the thieves you just told us to release, we have brawlers and wife beaters, sire. It has been quiet on the murder front. At least in the city."

John nodded. "Very well. Ask me again in a year what to do with them. But release the thieves if they're remorseful. If there are murderers in other prisons, yes, it's time to end their lives to free up space."

"Sire, permission to speak freely?"

"Haven't you done so since I set foot in here, warden?"

Jacobus smiled wryly. "Forgive me. As you may know, your Father had strict rules about prisoners and their sentences."

"And so do I, but I'm a little bit more lenient." John was glad when he exited the prisons. He had expected the situation to be far worse and looked at Ronon. "You could have made these decisions too, or at least told him to come to me."

"Next time." Ronon nodded. "But this was necessary for you to do as you haven't been down to the prisons since your Father passed."

"I know," he sighed and climbed onto his waiting horse. "I want you to send someone towards Chulakka to find Teyla."

"Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do, I'm just worried, that's all."

hr

Aracely sat in her chair as she leveled her gaze on Narim. She had not said anything past accepting his presence into the small room because she knew of the man's original opinion of her and had yet decided if the man's attitude had changed since their last encounter during the not so welcoming dinners in the first evenings after the coronation.

"Excuse me, my Queen..." Narim hesitantly started. "But don't you want to wish to hear what I have found out?"

She turned her head only slightly as she kept her eyes on the man. "Is that not why you are here?" she asked in turn.

"Yes, my Queen, but forgive me for being bold, you have not asked me to tell you about my findings."

"Well, what have you found?" Aracely asked simply, her eyes narrowing slightly before relaxing again.

"Many villages are in need of your help. I haven't received word back from a few of members of the court that were sent out, but it seems that the villages have had it worse than the larger settlements." Narim showed her a map of the Kingdom and pointed to the Northern region. "These people have suffered from various deceases in their crops that ruined their lands and killed their livestock. They are confident that the threat is now gone, but they simply do not have the means and money to thrive again." He then pointed towards the Southern region. "You're most familiar with this region, we've made it a priority to thoroughly investigate this region. After Sir Dex rooted out the corrupt soldiers, we have seen a lot of progress in rebuilding this region in something thriving. The villages closest to the Proculus border however, seem to be suffering from some kind of poison."

She slowly stood from her seat as she eyed the map as she tried to wrap her mind around it. "Who else have you spoken to about what you have seen?" she asked in a low voice.

"My queen, you must understand, this information could very well be old by now, we still don't have faster travel than the legs of our horses. We've spoken with several villagers who claimed to be ill and unable to conceive. As they water their crops with tainted water, it's a vicious cycle."

"Are you saying you never actually went to these villages to see the people with your own eyes?" Aracely demanded, turning to face him. "You were instructed to go there, to account for stories, rumors, the conditions. Not to relay information you heard from one person or another!"

"I am merely the appointed spokesperson, my Queen. These reports were handed to me as I travelled many days to collect them for you to know about." Narim explained. "As I said before, these reports are at least a few weeks old. A lot could have changed since then, haven't you travelled to your old village yourself lately? Surely you must have better information about how they are doing than these reports to make a good comparison."

She turned back to the map, running a hand over her forehead before letting it fall to her stomach. Quickly, she grabbed the map and rolled it up. "Come with me," she ordered as she hurried from the room with the papers to go see if John and Ronon had returned yet.

"No Ronon, I want you to order someone to make sure those people get home safely. Hell, if they're so desperate for a job, see if they're material for our army, the soldiers get paid very well, so they can start looking after their own families!" John ranted as he paced up and down a corridor. "If you're worried about shelter, we can always expand the city can't we?"

Ronon was quiet and just raised an eye brow.

"Oh come on!"

Ronon then sighed. "Forgive me, John. I can't help but think that your way of ruling is a culture shock to everyone."

"Good, it keeps them awake." John grumbled. "I need food."

Aracely entered the main throne room that made it easier than to go through all the surrounding corridors. Seeing John and Ronon entering from the other end, she let out a sigh. "We need to speak. Now," she called out to the two.

John blinked at the tone in Aracely's voice and saw Narim coming up from behind her. "What is it?"

"The problem that we have suspected - it is more widespread than either of us realized," she said softly once she reached them and looked around to assure no one else was around. "He can explain more of what he was told."

"I know, my Queen." John looked at the map. "Why do you think Lorne and the herbalist spent the entire day in the water? All villages connected to that lake were suffering." He looked again and nodded. "See? All these villages are connected to the same lake. They should be fine in some time." He could see that Aracely wasn't satisfied with that answer. "If you like, I could send word to David to have him being taught the antidote by Samanthia and spread it along those villages to speed up their recovery."

She nodded slowly. "And what do you make of words of the villages in this area inside Proculus also being affected?" she asked, pointing to another area not connected to the lake he referred to.

"Like I said, now that the lake is clean, the water supply should get clean as well," John tiredly ran his hand through his hair. "Look, she gave us a sample of the poisonous plant, how about I go and bring it to Carson to see if he can make an antidote that will last longer than Samanthia's?"

"Is he capable of such feats?"

John shrugged. "I don't know, maybe with the help of our herbalist in the city he might. Carson is a brilliant physician, I'm sure he'll think of something... if there isn't already a real medicine antidote for the plant... not that I don't trust Samanthia, she has obviously done a lot of good."  
>When Aracely nodded for an answer, John continued. "Okay, you're not going anywhere near that plant, I'll take it to Carson after Ronon and I finish up in my office." He then looked at Narim. "You two continue chatting and come up with a plan to help the villages in need."<p>

Aracely didn't say anything as she stepped back and let John and Ronon continue on as she fixated her eyes on the man left. "Do you have any suggestions?"

hr

"Carolina! Bring your King some food!" Ronon barked, his deep, loud voice echoing through the main hall.

"I would have asked her myself," John objected and looked at Ronon.

"No you wouldn't." Ronon grabbed John by the scruff of his neck once they were in less public space. "Teyla would have made sure you had plenty of food, wasn't she supposed to train someone to take over for her?"

"Gabriella is mostly tending to Aracely's needs and I'm a grown man, Ronon."

"And yet, you still have to beat me in a fight."

/hr

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was thinking about it, my Queen," Narim said as he watched the King and his advisor leave the hall. "I do not think that it's wise to give them gold coins, they should be able to make a living on their own. We could send them seeds, and when Spring comes, we could send them a pair of goats or cows, when their offspring has reached maturity, and of course, more seeds then, as we will have inventarisized their needs better by Spring."

"Make sure each family has bread and dairy in their homes. If they require medicines, see to it. Of course, they should be trained to grow their own food. If need be, excess food from the castle can be given to those hungry. Single mothers with children - I want a housing area built closer to the castle, if not behind the walls. We can offer them support that they cannot get on their own."

"You want single mothers to travel all the way to the Castle?" Narim said surprised as he made notes. "How? Would you like them to walk for days with their offspring? Or heavily pregnant? Also, building a housing area for single mothers... I doubt it will be cheap and it is not as if they will do anything for our economy, is it?"

She began walking back through the hall. "They can ride in carriages. Make larger ones to accommodate more. And they can contribute by helping working on the land, whether it be in the marketplace or within the castle. I do not care, but it is not easy for them to be on their own when their partners either ran off or died of disease."

"I think it would be better to make housing for young orphaned boys, or boys of mothers who are unable to provide for them."

"Orphans as well, yes. But not just the boys. Girls could be just as beneficial to our kingdom. They should not just be dismissed like trash," she growled.

Narim was quiet for a while. "How about I'll ask the King what to do? I doubt that he will approve of your idea of adding more housing to the immediate vicinity of the castle, especially for single mothers."

"You can ask him but I doubt he would object to my desires. Go," Aracely replied as she stormed away with irritation as she headed for the kitchens.

hr

"No... I don't know, is that wise?" John frowned as Ronon explained his proposed plan of attack, should there come a war, as he was writing an invitation to Princess Chaya Sar of Proculus.

"I'd say it's wise to leave well enough alone, to be honest." Ronon huffed. "It's not unheard of to have impostors on a throne."

"No, but impostors usually do a good job of ruling a Kingdom," John pointed out. "These people basically evicted Aracely's parents out of their own castle."

There was a knock on the door, and when Ronon opened it, John saw Narim standing there, looking a little lost. "Enter."

"My King..."

John rolled his eyes. Sure, it was great that there was some respect for him as a ruler - despite John's objections, but the way Narim said it it was almost as if it was a snide remark. "Narim?"

Narim then begun to talk about the conversation he had had with Aracely and John didn't like his tone of voice. It was almost as if he didn't respect women equally, as most men did. But, John was patient and waited until Narim was done talking.

"Narim, I asked my wife, the Queen, to make sure that every village in our Kingdom is well taken care of, whatever the cost may be. If she wishes to build a home for single mothers outside the castle walls, you will make sure it gets built. If she wishes to build a home inside the castle's walls, you will build it. If there is no room, you will start on an extension of the castle's walls to make sure it will fit, nice and snug."

"But Sire!"

"I am not done yet!" John got up from his chair and walked towards Narim. "I usually tolerate it when one talks back at me, but they are people I respect. I, Narim, do not respect you as you were opposed to everything I stand for since I became King. You shall wait with responding, until I am done talking, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Sire," the man stammered.

"I alone am not ruling Atlantica, I do that with my wife, as my equal. All of her words, suggestions and ideas should be heard as if it was coming from my mouth. I haven't heard any flaws in her reasoning, so I suggest you go and find Queen Aracely, apologize and see to it that all of her wishes are being fulfilled, have I made myself clear?" John glared the man down.

"Y-yes Sire."

"Now leave us be." John walked back to his chair and sat down and looked at the food he hadn't touched, before reaching for his mug of luke-warm tea and took a sip of it. He watched Narim exit the command chambers through his eye lashes and tried hard not to laugh. The man was a weasel, but he was good at what he did.

"Impressive," Ronon said once Narim was gone.

"Tell me more about that plan of yours."

hr

Aracely had wandered down to the kitchens and was busy eating away at a dish the cooks had been working on that satisfied her cravings. It wasn't so bad that she stayed there however the discomfort of the staff was not missed on her.

"You all are free to return to your duties. I am just eating here. I won't be in your way," she commented.

"My queen, forgive me, but you should not eat that, it's made with less attention than the Royal food, it is meant for everyone working here at the castle. If you like, I could make you something?" Kenneth, one of the cooks, responded.

"No, no. This is good. Very pleasing actually. Can you prepare this for me tomorrow?" she smiled, taking another mouthful.

Kenneth blinked. "Of course, my Queen, if you wish for me to do so."

"Excuse me, my Queen?" Narim's voice sounded. "The kitchen is not a place for someone of your importance, without someone to accompany you."

She breathed in a deep breath as she rolled her eyes. "I am quite well where I am. I doubt anyone is considering causing me harm," she said, glancing around at the chefs. "What do you want now?"

"Shall I sent an architect to you tomorrow to discuss the matters of the home for the single mothers and orphans?" Narim asked as he looked to his toes, fiddling with his hands.

Aracely smiled as she continued to eat. "I assume you spoke to John?"

"Yes, I have, my Queen. I shall send for the best architect and he will meet with you tomorrow."

"And what are you to do during this project?"

"I'll try to find more people to help out on this project, my Queen, as it is obviously something bigger than I, or even your King, anticipated."

She seemed pleased enough with the response as she nodded. Turning back to the cook, she smiled. "May I have some more in order for me to take with me please?" she asked pleasantly as she held out the bowl.

"Of course, my Queen." Kenneth gently took the bowl and filled it with the mutton stew. "If you'd like, I could save you some for evening meals?"

"Mm please," Aracely grinned and took the bowl back. "I will head back up now. Lord knows what John is up to now. Have a pleasent day everyone!" With that she headed back up, her use of the space to escape Narim spoiled.

"You," she told him. "Start working on the plans but bring anything and everything to me for final approval."

"Yes Queen Aracely," Narim quickly said and scurried off in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

hr

John had managed to locate the poison plant in one of the stables. For some reason the servants had thought it'd be animal feed. John wondered what would happen if the animals would eat some of the other... istimulating/i plant that Samanthia had given them and had left it behind for his own entertainment as he made his way to Carson.

"Good afternoon, doctor."

"John!" Carson exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. "How are you? How is your other half?"

"Yeah, fine." He set down the plant on the table in the big room. "This plant is poisoning a few villages near the Proculus and Chulakkan border. It's being put in a lake, deliberately, and even though an alchemist has found a temporary cure for it, it's only one village and I want you to figure out a way to permanently help these people. Think you can do it?"

"Ohh," the man breathed out as he studied the plant. "I can certainly try. This plant is very difficult to counteract, I will admit. Where did you learn of this?" he asked curiously as he looked at the leaves closer.

"San Franciskus, the place where Aracely grew up. I talked to the alchemist, she's an old woman and will soon be dead, and then to the herbalist. Some of the villagers spent an entire day removing the plant from a nearby lake, the water supply for at least a dozen villages... that we know of." John sat down in a chair and sighed deep. "Apparently if you're healthy the plant won't do anything to you, if you're sick, it will make you sicker and unable to conceive."

Carson nodded. "Fortunately for you, her Highness was fairly healthy throughout her time there that you were able to conceive your heir then. I will have no problem in beginning to work on this. How are you fairing yourself?"

John nodded for an answer and then shrugged. "I might be burning myself out again... Aracely wanted to go to San Franciskus so badly after Ronon returned and declared it safe, and I … Since we returned two days ago, I have this feeling that I'm missing something, that I'm not performing to the best of my ability to make sure that imy subjects/i are safe, well taken care of and that Proculus... well let's just hope we don't have to go to war with them but all the planning, ideas, and all that stuff..." He sighed. "All that istuff/i... it gets stuck in my head. I worry for Teyla as she hasn't returned yet. And then there's Lorne who I sent into Proculus... and of course Aracely. I …" John shook his head. "Forgive me, I'm rambling."

Carson smiled softly. "It will work out in time. I recommend you focus on yourself and your wife who is expecting. Despite her good health, she is not immune from complications. She did have to drink that same water. Just be there for her right now and let your people do their jobs," he said in support. "It will come together when it is meant to."

"Yes, probably... but it is not like it was when Father was still alive. I could easily stay in my chambers, in my bed, the entire day if I felt like it. I feel that if I do that now, I will give everyone more reason to doubt me, doubt my way of ruling this Kingdom..."

"You do not have to shut yourself out like you once did. Just take a breath and go one day at a time. You are still just one man, with a family on the way."

John nodded and sighed. "Thank you Carson," he said as he rose from the chair. "Let me know the moment you find something with that plant, please." With that, John slowly made his way back to the castle, hoping that once he returned to his chambers, that Aracely would be there, and that there would be plenty of food.

After dealing with a few other minor things that she was curious about, Aracely retired to the bed chamber for the evening feeling exhausted. She laid down in bed with the intent to just relax but quickly fell into a deep sleep that had her snoring loudly from the way she collapsed on top of the covers.

John was accompanied by servants carrying platters of food, including some sort of eerie looking mutton stew. He was told that it was by the request of the Queen, but he doubted that it tasted good. He let them do their business as he slowly crawled onto the bed towards his peacefully snoring wife. Grinning, he planted a kiss in her neck as he lifted up her dress to gain access to her growing stomach and brushed the stubble of his chin against it before kissing her stomach.

He returned the dress back to its original position and softly kissed Aracely on the lips. "Wake up, my beautiful wife, the servants brought you some ill looking stew you requested."

"Hrmph, I just want to sleep," she mumbled, turning her head away to tuck it into the pillows. "Let's just sleep?"

"If you don't mind, I will have some food and something to drink. I have only eaten a piece of bread this morning." He softly caressed her hair. "I might take a bath after that, but after I'm clean I will certainly join you in bed my love."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, already back to sleep before he even moved off the bed. 


	20. Chapter 19 Contains Mature Content

John had heard from Lorne after a few months, saying that despite the people of Proculus saying otherwise, they are in a very bad shape. Ill health, a halt in population growth due to sickness, and most of all, John was shocked to hear that they had people working the mines for no pay and almost no sleep. Lorne also told him that most of the older people knew that the Royal Family weren't the rightful heirs but were too afraid of being executed if they'd say something about it.

John then told Lorne to go back to his David in San Franciskus, thanking him generously for his service, and decided there and then that something had to be done. Aracely was furious when she heard of what was going on in Proculus and after John received word from Chaya and her family that they accepted the dinner invitation, he made sure that the palace was secure, more secure than on a daily basis. He ineeded/i to be sure that his wife would be safe.

Especially now that Aracely's stomach was more showing.

Everything was set. All the evidence of Aracely's heritage, all the evidence of how the people of Proculus were being treated, and all the evidence about how the Royal Family had paid someone to poison the water supply near San Franciskus and how they had paid off the rogue group of Chulakkans to find the true heir and kill her, were ready for distribution along the dinner table. Yes, Lorne had found out more than he had bargained for, more than John could possibly had hoped for and he was glad that the man did.

It was near Winter Solstice that the advance guards announced that Chaya would be at the castle within a day. John had the maids ready a few chambers on the far end of the Castle, making sure that there was no easy way to reach the Royal wings, and he spent the rest of the day laying on the bed with Aracely, reading a book of poetry to her as she was resting.

"How are you feeling?" Aracely asked him, gently removing the book from his hands. "We will be fine. I have faith."

John shrugged. "Just trying to find a way to deceive them with pleasantries before stabbing them with the cold hard truth... but the more I think about it, the more I want to throw them into a bottomless pit and declare Proculus as ours." He pulled her in his arms and softly kissed her neck. "What about you? Having them over will be our first real Royal engagement, something we both dislike... and ugh, do you think that Gabriella can organize a Christmas ball in a short period of time? I completely forgot about that... that it's … something that my Father used to organize for the council members, the advisers... and everyone else in the castle."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I suppose she could. I do not see why not. As far as Proculus, you can speak with them at dinner. Once they believe they are comfortable and secure we can just tell them. I do not know otherwise."

"Yes that was what I was thinking," he answered and softly caressed her belly. "But are you up to it to meet them?"

"I have met Chaya - briefly," Aracely pointed out, rubbing her cheek in memory. "Though I can recall them vaguely, or maybe the idea of relatives when I was younger. Even that is almost like nothing."

"Of course," John nodded. "I promise you that neither of them will physically hurt you." He smiled and softly kissed her neck.

"I know," she smiled. "When are they expected to arrive?"

"Either late tonight, after our evening meals, or early in the morning." John shrugged and continued to kiss Aracely's neck. "They have a whole wing to themselves and won't go anywhere, I figured they probably want to rest up after their journey and I've told Ronon that he should welcome them to the castle and show them where they will be staying... and then come and tell us that they have arrived."

Aracely nodded as she curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just wish this child would settle down. I do not believe that he - or she - is very pleased either with the anticipated guests."

"Hmm..." John softly placed his hand on top of her stomach. "I think that Mother needs to relax, and leave the worrying to me."

"Tell your father that if he does not cease such behavior he may develop a new pain in his head..." she teased, with some seriousness.

John felt a little kick against his hand. "Hey, that's not fair. You should agree with me because a relaxed Mother, means a relaxed baby." He softly caressed Aracely's stomach and kissed her. "How about a foot rub, my lovely wife?"

"Thank you but I am fine tonight. Just truly wish to get this meet over with."

"Don't worry," he softly kissed the top of her head. "Chaya is a spoiled princess and her parents are arrogant, but they do know when to back away from something they don't like, or when they know that they have no place to go... they act like old, caged animals now instead of dangerous predators. I expect Chaya to be very resisting and shocked and she'll probably throw a tantrum of some sorts, but King Nicholas and Queen Charlotte shouldn't put up much of a fight anymore." John kept caressing Aracely's belly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Chaya had found a husband or at least a fiance, even if there barely has passed a year since you and I met, and she'll likely try to flaunt him."

"He won't be coming?"

"Ah, you'll never know. It'd be interesting though." John said with a smile. "Over the years I've grown to like it when Chaya makes a complete fool out of herself. She's horrible when she's intoxicated."

"I do not particularly care. I just wish to get this - event over with quickly so that I can worry about other things. Your medicine man scolded me yesterday. He wishes me to stay in bed until I am ready to give birth," Aracely sighed, curling up more with a slight shiver.

"He did? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he pulled the sheets over them. "And I told you, you shouldn't worry about the dinner, it will be okay."

"I can not help but worry."

"Are you reconsidering all of this? It's a little bit late for that now, isn't it?"

"No... no, I'm not." Aracely said with a smile. "I'm... igrateful/i that you are doing everything in your power to fix what has been broken in Atlantica and how you're passionate about doing the same for Proculus, but anything that worries you, worries me."

"I'm not worried."

"You are a bad liar," Aracely chuckled. "And the reason why I didn't tell you yesterday was because you were too busy and tired at the end of the day. I did not want to bother you."

"How many times do I have to remind you that I don't mind being bothered by you and that when you bother me it's not a bother?"

"I simply can not help myself."

"I realize that. Will you be okay with leaving the bed only when it's necessary?"

"I suppose, I am not sure, but promise to save me when I go mad?"

John chuckled. "Of course. Now, rest some. I just need to take care of one thing and I will be back soon."

"Can't you stay? John, you haven't had much sleep lately."

"I will when this is all over."

"And often you only eat a little."

"I'll eat more soon."

Aracely turned around and managed to put her legs around his and her arms around his waist. Her belly was snugly secured between the two of them. She looked up with a devious smile. "Stay with me," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"You're not giving me much of a choice," John chuckled and softly kissed her. "Alright, I will stay and rest with you."

"I could always make you feel a bit more relaxed..."

John could feel how she was palming his groin with her hand and he shook his head. "No, if Carson said you need rest, you're going to rest and not think of my needs."

"Speaking of iyour/i needs, we haven't addressed iour/i needs for a few weeks!"

"I'm fine."

"Well I am not, and what do you mean 'you're fine'? Am I not attractive anymore?"

"Aracely..."

"What? Do you think that now I'm showing that I'm carrying our child that I do not wish to feel you inside of me?" She was starting to sound upset. "Or are you seeing other women to take care of your needs? How can you be 'fine'?"

"I'm not!" John pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. "You should have said something earlier, now that Carson said you need to stay in bed until you're ready to give birth, I'm not going to... engage in strenuous activities with you."

"How about pleasurable?" Aracely asked sultry as she licked her lips. She had had pulled her hand away just before he pulled her closer to him, and she could feel how his manhood had started to grow and all this talk about their needs, she couldn't help but want him.

"I'll ask him later," John groaned as Aracely tried to roll him onto his back. "Get some rest."

"John!" she pouted as she tugged on his hair. "Please?"

He swallowed hard as he looked into her lust filled eyes. "No."

"Alright." Aracely turned her back towards him and hugged the sheets. "Go to your office then, I'll rest."

She sounded cold and detached now. John was surprised by that. "Did I hurt you?"

"Go away."

"Aracely?"

"Go away." She repeated and then felt his weight leave the bed. Why couldn't he see that there was nothing wrong with having a little pleasure as long as they'd take things slow?

She realized she should never have told him about her visit to the doctor, but she had been curious about his progress on the medicine he was trying to make that would help the villagers get better quicker than Samanthia's medicine would, and he had insisted on checking her over. Until yesterday, nothing had been wrong.

When she heard the door of the chambers shut, she knew that John was going to see the doctor and then do whatever he had planned on doing and she wouldn't see him for hours. For some reason, Aracely didn't know if she liked the notion of being without John for so long.

Then again, hadn't she just pushed him away? It was her own fault and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

hr

John smelled cooked eggs when he woke up the following morning, having stayed clear of the bed chambers until he was almost asleep and had snuck in while Aracely was fast asleep. For some reason it felt as if he hadn't slept enough, and that was probably the case. He opened his eyes to see that Aracely was still sleeping, so he snuck out of bed again and softly started to eat his breakfast.

Rolling over in bed, she let out a sigh. Immediately she could feel that John was not in bed with her and it had brought her a sense of loneliness and disappointment.

"Good morning," John said as he took a sip of his tea and reached for another piece of bread with butter on it. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

"Not as well as I would have hoped," Aracely replied, turning her head slightly towards her husband's voice. She still had not opened her eyes as they were yet heavy with sleep but the rest of herself was greatly awake.

"You were fast asleep when I returned a few hours ago."

"Why did you not wake me?" Aracely blinked at him. "A few hours ago? John have you been up all night?"

"Yes, I have." John nodded and brought over some bread, fruit and tea towards the bed. "You were sleeping so soundly I didn't have the heart to wake you." he softly kissed her.

"You look tired."

"I'll be fine," he smiled and made his way back to his chair to eat an egg. "King Nicholas wanted to have a talk with me before dinner tonight, probably trying to offer up trades or asking for help."

"Will this conversation not spoil the motive behind dinner?" Aracely questioned him as she peeled a banana.

John shook his head as an answer. "After that talk, I shall have a look at the progress of the work being done to build the homes you've suggested two months ago, would you..."

"Stop!" she interrupted him and stared him down. "You will not do anything until you've had a proper rest, John. You're only one man, things take time."

"I'm impatient." He said innocently and finished his tea before crawling back in bed. "I'm sorry."

She kept her eyes on him the entire time, not settling back down herself until she was positive he would not run off again. "I do not wish for you to fall ill," she said softly.

John wrapped a leg around Aracely's as he snuggled up to her and her bump. "You won't get sick from not sleeping properly for a couple of days," he smiled.

"Yes, you can. Do not argue with me please. Tell me about our intentions for the day after we rest awhile longer?" She asked, laying her head down.

"Well, as I said... Nicholas wants to meet with me before dinner and other than that... I suppose nothing. Although if you feel up to it today, we could take a look at your little project just outside the castle walls?" He pulled the blankets over them and softly caressed Aracely's stomach.

"Perhaps later. I'm much more anxious about dealing with our guests and seeing them resolved."

"Yes and I know, but that's why it might be a good idea to see how far along they are out there," John yawned.

"Sleep my husband. We will discuss this more later," Aracely lectured.

hr

John went to meet with King Nicholas after lunch, after he had slept some more. Aracely didn't like it much, but John had assured her that it was alright.

"John, I must say, for the short while you've been King, you have done marvellous effort into revitalizing the Kingdom." Nicholas sipped on his brandy. "After your father died and you denied Chaya her right..."

"Thank you, Nicholas," John interrupted the other man before he could embarrass himself. "As you know, my father and I had an agreement, that I would only wed Chaya if I hadn't found what I was looking for by myself, and Chaya knew about this. She was in the room when he said that, and I'm sorry if she hasn't told you this."

Nicholas chuckled. "I see," he nodded. "Yes, our Chaya tends to tell half truths to get what she want. But still John, for you to seek a queen without the proper arrangements..."

"Was the best thing I've ever done." John stared at his own glass of brandy, it was still untouched. It was best not to drink before dinner. "But, what couldn't wait until dinner?"

"Oh, I want to talk business with you. Our women won't need to hear us talk about the work we do for our people," the older man smiled, and John would have rolled his eyes at him if he didn't have a little respect for the man for dealing with Chaya all day. "You see, despite what I try to show, we're poor. My kingdom is poor. My subjects are ailing, especially those at the border of Atlantica, but I've received word that they seem to be getting better somehow."

"The lake that supplies water for the villages on our border was poisoned, I've had some of my people get rid of that." Either the man was stupid, or really didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, that's good, very good..." the man said absentmindedly, sipping the brandy again. "I was wondering if you could spare a few of your subjects to work in the mine in Proculus."

"Will you pay them?"

"I just told you, we're poor." Nicholas chuckled. "You need to understand, for you not marrying Chaya, you've done more bad than good."

"I doubt it but no." John said firmly. "We will need some of your stone rather sooner than later, as you may have seen, we're building a small settlement outside our walls and I want to extend the castle walls so they're properly protected. I will pay you for that, but you are not allowed to ask any of my subjects to work for you."

"But John..."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about, Nicholas?"

"Could you loan us some gold?"

"Oh for..." John sighed and got up. "I'll see you at dinner, the cooks are working hard on the food as we speak." He then pointed at the door.

"This won't do our coexistence as neighbors any good, John."

"I'm not afraid of your army, Nicholas." He fixed his eyes on Nicholas and his gaze didn't falter until the man was out the door. John walked back to his desk and downed his glass of brandy in one go before returning to Aracely.

Aracely was changing for dinner but even with alterations made to some of her larger dresses, many were uncomfortably tight around her growing belly and her bosom practically poured from the top. "I fear I will be late to supper," she remarked as she took notice of John's return.

"No you won't," John smiled and kissed her tenderly as he pulled her closer to him. "You look ravishing and dinner isn't for another few hours." He softly kissed her neck. She looked beautiful.

"You say that only because you must. You won't even give me the pleasure I want in bed," she pouted as she pulled away to pull off the garment.

"We're not going to have this discussion again," he took hold of her hands and kissed them. "Carson said you needed bed rest, giving us both the pleasure we want in bed isn't resting... although it's getting harder to resist..." he kissed her again.

She grumbled and pushed him away slightly. "I cannot help it if the desire is so much stronger. It is not fair. I need the - release."

He pulled her back to him and grinned. "He never said anything about bath tubs..."

"And you could not say something to this last evening?" Aracely asked, letting her dress fall to her feet.

"No," John softly caressed her sides as he kissed her again. "I'm a guy, it takes a little while longer to think of alternative... iideas/i."

She grinned as she leaned into him. "Do you enjoy my larger size? I know many men tend to prefer larger breasts..."

"I'm not going to say anything about your beautiful breasts again," John slowly moved his hands up to her breasts. "Last time you thought I was insulting you."

Aracely let out a breath at his touch, her breasts being sensitive in their increased size. "John...bath? Now? I want you..."

"Now?" John pouted as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. "But I'm having fun here!"

Her jaw fell and her body shuddered. Pulling one of his hands down between her legs she turned her eyes up."Feel that? It's my desire for you...please do not make me beg..."

John chuckled as he started to undress himself. "Alright my love, your wish is my command."

Before he could finish, she was all over him, covering her mouth with hungry kisses and pressing herself against him with impatience. Her hand found its way to his length and tried to coax it to life.

As soon as he felt her hand on his member he could feel the blood starting to rush through his body. Groaning, he kissed her back, gently backing her up towards the bath room and discarding the rest of his clothes without breaking contact with Aracely and her skin.

They blindly bumped into the wall a couple times on their way to the tub they had previously been prepared for them. Grunting at the need to separate to get into the water, she quickly got in, kneeling as her eyes took John in.

The way she looked at him had made him instantly hard and got into the tub, careful not to slip. He sat down on his ass, trying to stretch his legs as he pulled Aracely on top of him, but she was ahead of him and nearly jumped him as soon as he got in."You'll tell me when I'll be hurting you or the baby?" he didn't mean to make it sound like a question but for some reason it did as he was nearly straddled by Aracely.

She hummed an answer as she shifted over him so that he could enter her. "Quiet," she panted, pressing herself down slowly, feeling herself fill up with his size.

He placed one hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards and used the other one to tease her breasts as she was lowering herself onto him. Once he was snug inside of her, he moved his hips a little to slide in a little further, which resulted in moans coming from the both of them.

Aracely grinned at him as she rocked her hips. "Yes, yes..." She breathed out, her eyes rolling closed.

They sent water over the edge of the tub with their movements, and after a while John realized that Aracely's bump was really getting in the way of the both getting them off and Aracely was getting frustrated. "Alright, get off."

"No!" Aracely whined and dug her nails into his shoulders. "I ineed/i release... John... please?"

"No... Aracely, you're hurting me, get off me and turn around."

She blinked at him as she stopped moving. "What is your intention?"

"Something different, but it will be good, I promise." John softly kissed her lips. "Now get off me and turn around. Sit on your hunches."

With a little extra carefulness so that Aracely wouldn't fall out of the bath or slip and hurt herself and the baby, John shifted a little and then guided her down to slipped back into her with ease.

"Ohhh..." Aracely moaned as she was gripping the sides of the tub. Her head fell back slightly and her eyes fluttered closed, breathing heavily. "I like this..."

He chuckled and softly planted a kiss on her neck. "Different doesn't always mean it's bad."

"That - that is true," she eventually let out after she felt her body finally give out and the tight coil in her belly, that was not a growing infant, subside and the providing her body with the support it needed to keep herself from falling into the water completely.

Pulling her closer to him after his own release, John sighed happily. He had felt tightly wound before, with all the things going on and in his head and he felt instantly relaxed. "Do you feel better, my love?"

"Much. And you?" Aracely smiled as she settled against his body in the cooling bathwater.

"Yes," he grinned and softly caressed her stomach before gently stroking her breasts. "Let's just not tell Carson."

"Of course. Must we really dine with those ipeople/i tonight?"

"Would you rather that we go to war with them immediately? I think that words are more powerful."

"Of course I do not wish to turn to war to settle a dispute. I was just expressing my dread over this meal. Perhaps you may wish to speak with them personally at the table before you bring me and my heritage in?" she asked. "I have no doubt that Chaya would try something like she did when she was here when I returned with you."

"Oh I have no doubt," John chuckled. "She had not even told her father about my father giving me his blessing to find my heart." He nuzzled her neck. "I was thinking you could join me into friendly conversation with our guests before I'd start telling them that we know what they did."

Aracely sighed and nodded. "I suppose I could try to tolerate her for a short while. Although, if I decide I had enough, could I request to have them dismissed? I fear that the - conversation may not be quite so receptive after some time."

"My sweet Aracely... you're the Queen, you can do anything you like," he smiled. "I hadn't planned on starting the conversation until after dinner, or near the end of it, you and I both require some food."

"Very well. Let us start preparations then. I am hungry now, after all this. I do wish to finish this tonight," she said as she pulled away and work on getting out of the bath.

He pulled her back on to him and softly kissed her. "I think we should stay in here a bit longer, if only to celebrate that we'll hold our first official dinner and that we're going to raise a little hell while having it."

"John!" Aracely laughed as he tried to keep a hold of her. "As much as I would like to stay, the water is getting cold now that we have not been quite so distracted. Come with me," she giggled as she turned in his arms.

After helping her out of the bath, he wrapped a large towel around her and pulled her back into his arms. "Do you feel any better now?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I do," she replied and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "Come on and let us get this over with and I promise to make it up to you later."

Sighing, he reached for a large towel for himself and started to dry his body. "I've asked Ronon to keep an eye on things when we're having dinner. Not that I expect anything to happen. Oh, and I've instructed the cooks to include a lot of fruit, I know that you love fruit."

After they had gotten dressed, Aracely looking beautiful in her refitted dress, Janet entered the chambers. "The cooks are ready, King John. Do you wish for me to inform the king and queen of Proculus?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

"There's a crate of papers and books in the other chambers, could you bring that to me nearing the end of our dinner?"

"Sire?" Janet sounded surprised.

"What? I'm asking you to do something for me, and if that includes walking into dinner with Nicholas and his wife and daughter, then so be it."

"Very well," the maid giggled and left their chambers.

John reached for a glass of wine and downed it in one go. "Are you ready?" he asked Aracely.

"Only if you are," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"No, to be fair, I'd rather have had a little more time to prepare... but we've got enough to show them, not only that they're liars, also that they're not taking care of the kingdom. Did I tell you that Nicholas asked me for some healthy workers to work in his mine? And when I said 'no' that he asked for money?" He thought for a second and then grinned. "No, you didn't, because we were busy with other things."

John held out his hand for Aracely. "Come on, let's go."

She reached out and took his hand with a smile. "I am ready." 


	21. Chapter 20

Ronon met up with John and Aracely as they were walking towards the dining hall. "I've heard from Teyla," the man said with a gruff voice. "She's not coming back."

"Well, it would have been nice of her to tell her so myself," John answered and sighed. "What about her family?"

"They'll join her as soon as they can."

"Did she have a reason why she doesn't desire to return?" Aracely asked with concern. "I hope that I had not angered her so much with John's choice in me."

"Nah," Ronon shook his head. "Something to do with her family and that John doesn't need her anymore."

John pouted and looked at Ronon. "Still, it would have been inice/i of her to come back and talk to me."

"She said you'd understand." the other man shrugged. "How are you feeling, my Queen?"

Aracely frowned as she looked at the men. "I was fine before but now I am sad about this," she admitted.

"Oh don't worry, the rest of the maids are a handful, you'll see once you give birth!" the man roared with laughter. "People leave the castle all the time."

"Not without talking to me first." John grumbled. Sure, he could understand why Teyla would stay with her family, she was a very caring woman, but he didn't understand why she wouldn't have returned to come and talk to him, say goodbye properly. It was scary in some way, because now he would have to do things all by himself, even if he had Aracely now. In a way, Teyla had always been a better adviser in some matters than George, the old adviser of his father, and John would certainly miss the wisdom that she somehow possessed.

She leaned into John's side, her hand going to her back. "I suppose we should continue now. I do need to sit," she noted, her back growing painful. "We should sent word to Miss Teyla that she is welcome to visit the castle whenever she wishes. That she'd be welcome despite the conflict that she and I encountered with one another."

"Yes and we will," John said as they continued walking. "At the end of the very long letter I'm going to write to her trying to make her feel guilty about leaving."

Ronon opened the big doors to the dining room for them with a smile, Nicholas already sitting there with his wife Charlotte and Chaya, some of their maids were standing against the wall with their backs. Chaya looked bored and Charlotte looked a little tipsy already.

"You will not. If she wishes to return to her blood, she can do so. You may however invite them all to come back to the castle and live here," Aracely smiled, but quickly sobered at the sight of their guests already seated for supper.

John saw how the color drained from Chaya's face at the sight of him and Aracely. "I am sorry for not meeting with you upon your arrival two days ago, I had some urgent matters to attend to," he said with a smile and gently squeezed Aracely's hand. "So welcome back to Atlantica, you all remember my wife, Aracely?" John helped her to sit down in her comfortable chair.

"Thank you," Aracely smiled at him as she eased herself down before adjusting the wrapped layers of her gown more comfortably to be loosened around her belly while they ate.

"I'm not sure if I should congratulate you on an heir so soon or berate you, John," Charlotte slurred.

"Mother!" Chaya shot at her mother. "Of course we're happy," she said with a big fake smile plastered on her face as she looked at John. "Congratulations."

Aracely looked unfazed by the comments as she stared at the older woman. "Why would you berate the King in his own castle for what he and I choose to do in our chambers? You probably could have stood some benefit to having more children. Family is a blessing."

"You should forgive my wife," Nicholas said. John could see the man was almost squeezing his wife's hand into pulp. "She's never been able to keep a good glass of wine down. We are happy, of course we are."

"Right," John smiled. "Let's start eating, I'm famished! How have you been, Chaya?" he asked as he pulled a bowl of fruit towards Aracely and had Katie fill his plate with food while he scooped up some fruit onto Aracely's plate when a few of Nicholas' maids nearly jumped forward to assist the three in filling their plates.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as she picked up a piece of melon to nibble on, watching with disgust the level of ignorance the other family displayed toward their servants. "So the plans for the women and children's shelter are coming along well. The sleeping quarters will be finished first and then we can begin to make arrangements to find the most in need that would benefit greatly by it."

"So you have been looking!" John said surprised. "I thought we'd go and see the progress together."

"Women and Children's shelter?" Nicholas asked as he dug in to his meat in a way that disgusted John. "Are you spending your money on useless things, John?" he said it in a way that John knew that he was referring to their conversation earlier.

"No, just on more important things. It's Aracely's project."

"You gave your wife something to do that involves the funds of your Kingdom? Are you mad, John?"

"I thought we weren't going to discuss business during dinner," Chaya said as she glared at her father. "I think it's a great idea, that way the women can be more productive and make dresses."

Aracely remained silent as she watched and listened to the interaction. Chaya's isupport/i was clearly intended only to gain the couple's good graces and a small part of the woman was able to give her enough credit that she was attempting to settle a subject that would and still could very likely cause a great deal of conflict - unlike the one that would come later. "Just because someone has little money does not mean they are unimportant and not valued to the land. They have many skills that can be utilized if given the proper chance. We have our plans well thought out for the start of the programme."

"We are trying to make things better for our subjects," John said as he dug into his mashed potatoes. "It was a shock to me to find out that because of my father's illness certain things were severely neglected. Anyway, how are you doing Chaya?"

"I'm okay," she nodded. "Father has been sending me off to various other Kingdoms to meet the princes. Do you remember Fraeir of Asgardia?"

"I do," John smiled.

"He's even more crazier than when he was younger. He has some sort of cloth hanging between two trees to lay in it to watch the birds," she chuckled. "And he's an awful dancer."

"Oh yes! I think he sent one of those things over as a wedding present for Aracely and I, that was nice of him to do, we still have to see if it works." John chuckled, feeling slightly creeped out by how pleasant Chaya was and how easily he was slipping into the idle chatter mode. "I believe the Chulakkan's have a male heir or two." John looked up to see Charlotte nearly choking on her piece of meat. iThere we are/i, he thought.

"Small bits, mother. Remember what the physician told you." Chaya gently tapped on Charlotte's back before looking at Aracely. "I am surprised to find how well you seem to be settling in, considering you're from a small village."

"Of course she is, she's amazing." John responded and then felt the need to clear his plate in record time, just to have the evening over with and everything else out of the way.

Aracely passed John a hard look after seeing him finish with her taking her time so that she wouldn't find herself ill later. That was one thing she learned early on after she realised that she was expecting, when she ate fast, she ended up vomiting it back up not long after. "May I have some hot tea please?" she asked Katie who was refilling John's wine glass.

"Of course my queen," Katie smiled and signalled one of the other maids to get it.

He hadn't missed Aracely's look and scooped some more mashed potatoes on his plate including a piece of chicken. "Surely there must be someone you fancy, Chaya."

"Someone that is not my husband..." Aracely threw out, unable to forget the slap to the face she received the first night in the castle.

"I must apologize for my behavior that night," Chaya seemed to sound sincere, or maybe she had become better in fooling people. "I was upset, mostly because I didn't have faith in John finding what he was looking for, hoping that he'd return empty handed..."

"It's funny though, that a lot of people think that I am incompetent or not following through with things," John chuckled and shook his head as he took a bite of the chicken.

Aracely smiled at him. "John is quite skilled in researching the legacy of some people. He had managed to discover an old image of my father when I was quite young right here in the castle in fact," she commented before taking a sip of her soup to hide the smirk that threatened to come across her face.

"I think that Nicholas and Charlotte remember that day, my father wanted to have drawings of all his favorite people, at least that's what George told me." John said and took a sip of his wine. "Of course, it was more difficult to find the rest of the images, father liked to hide things."

"We have all the time in the world to search the castle. I have confidence that it would not be far from where he liked to spend his time," she said reassuringly. "They may very well be in his chambers."

"Yeah well, I've begun to turn his chambers upside down, and found some … oh, I think that Janet will come in soon to bring me those things, really Nicholas, you should see it. It's fascinating," John said excitedly. "For example, did you know that some people of Aracely's village are from nobility? They are unaware of this, but it's fun to see where some people end up."

"Don't you have scholars that are doing that kind of research?"

"Oh where's the fun in that, Nicholas? You never know what you may or may not dig up in old boxes," he said with a smile and carefully moved away when Katie put a glass of steaming hot tea in front of Aracely. "Thank you Katie."

"And you cannot always trust that the scholars that conduct the research are always truthful in what they may uncover, if they would inform people of things that would be quite well to know. Such as …" Aracely trailed off as she tried to think of something inconspicuous to begin with. "Information such as that a portion of one farmer's land actually belongs to the blood line of a poor man who searches desperately for ways to feed his family after the land had been stolen from his father's father and never knew of it."

"And you know how it goes, some of the poorer inhabitants of a Kingdom sometimes refuse to travel so many days to inform the registrars in the capital of a new birth or a dispute... but we're working on changing all of that."

"That is absolutely fascinating!" Chaya squealed. "I wish that father would have allowed me to learn something of importance when I was younger. Knitting and sowing makes me dizzy."

"Your parents might not wish for you to have discovered information like that. I am sure that they fear you might have learned that you are not -" Aracely began to say as John cut her off, a look of disgust and anger flashing in her eyes at the two who seemingly attempted to ignore her presence at the table.

"I am sure that if Nicholas and Charlotte had been more free in their beliefs, you could have, Chaya, it's never too late to learn new things. I mean... Aracely and I are going to become parents, and I have already told my staff that we want to change the dirty cloths, feed the baby ourselves, all those things, and it's scary because we have to learn something new."

"Women aren't meant to have projects of their own that are important, or do studies," Nicholas said grumpily. "Which is why I think you're still mad, John, for having her rule as your equal."

John shrugged. "I don't," he then sighed as he saw Janet walk in with the crate filled with journals and other papers. "She would have been a ruler, even if I hadn't married her."

"Women can't rule!"

"Really? Have you checked your own laws, Nicholas? You never seemed to have changed them when you stole the throne from your own brother."

"John, that's ridiculous! Daddy doesn't have a brother." Chaya said disgusted.

"We have mountains of records that say otherwise. He overthrew him, where King Robert and his wife Eileen were forced to flee, seeking sanctuary in the lands of a friend. My parents," Aracely said evenly, leveling her eyes on the three.

John took the crate from Janet, and without minding the plates on the table, he put it down in front of Nicholas. "Not only that, but you knew that they had fled to one of the villages out of reach from yourself and even my father's, and have poisoned not only your villages, but more in Atlantica, for years."

John could see that the color had drained from both Nicholas and Charlotte, and Chaya was looking as clueless as ever. "Oh, and not forgetting this... you had people of Proculus pay off people of Chulakka to steal the girls from the villages near the border. And had them bribe my own soldiers!"

Aracely sat in her chair, staring at her own uncle by blood. She wished that things may had been under different circumstances but after all the man had done to her family and the people she loved, she felt nothing good for him. "The only question now is what do you have to say about it. I would not even attempt at denying the facts. We have collected plenty of testimony and are prepared to protect those that has confessed to their crimes on the orders of the royal family of Proculus."

It was quiet for a while, John was patiently sipping his wine, to let everything sink in. Chaya had picked up some of the papers and was actually paying attention to the words as she read them. "I don't like war, Nicholas," he said eventually. "Anyone else in our position would have sought blood. You know that. Why did you do what you have done?"

"You have no idea what it's like to have an older brother, see him get everything he needs, see him get more attention of your parents just because he's the heir to the throne," Nicholas said bitter. "Robert was a push over, a pacifist, like yourself, not fit to be a king, and we did everything we could to prevent him to take back the throne. We knew that he had a daughter, and we hoped that by doing what we did, we could safeguard our future."

"You killed a lot of innocent people on both sides of that lake, Nicholas," John stared him down. "Good, innocent and hard working people got sick and died. Or were taken by the Chulakkans. Families, ripped apart."

"You have no right to preach to me boy!" Nicholas bellowed. "I ought to have your head for the words you dare to use against me!"

"Last time I checked, we were in my castle," John said evenly and held up his hand to stop Ronon from approaching any further. "That makes it that I can say whatever I want, it's you who's out of line."

"You never should have bothered seeking out a - a pheasant girl to marry you! My daughter is far more suited to bear your heirs to your wretched little kingdom here," the older man argued.

"Watch your mouth, Nicholas." He shot at him. "You have two choices. One, you forfeit the throne right now and hand it to Aracely. Two, you leave and go back to Proculus, but I have to warn you, my army is bigger, stronger and faster than yours and lives will be lost."

"If your female takes the throne like you claim, then what would you have to do with two kingdoms. You barely are capable to deal with the problems in your own," the man laughed.

Aracely's eyes narrowed. "John and I are more than capable of organising and ruling both lands. You clearly are incapable of managing the one, considering the state of the lives of the people. It makes me ashamed to think that you and I are of the same blood. Forfeit the throne and I may be more kind enough to show you the same ikindness/i you showed my parents. However," she added, her tone softening slightly. "Being that I am about to be a mother soon, I will allow you to have a small piece of land so that you may farm and sustain yourselves."

"You broke your kingdom's own laws and got caught. It's that no child should be without his or her parents or we would have publicly made an example out of you." John said. "It's your choice, Nicholas, but I suggest you take the less embarrassing one."

"This is ridiculous, you can't do this," Charlotte eventually said. "You simply can't, you're ruining our lives! What about Chaya? She had nothing to do with this."

"This is your own fault, Charlotte. Your own greed and jealousy caught up with you. Besides, Chaya isn't a child anymore, she's an adult, she can make her own decisions." He answered. Sure, Chaya was spoiled, very spoiled, but she genuinely seemed to have changed, matured, somewhat over the last few months. "Save yourself, Nicholas, you've always only looked out for yourself and your family, so why stop that now?"

"Can we choose where we will spend the rest of our lives?"

"No, in fact, there's this island off the coast of Proculus, isn't there? It would be the perfect place for you to be able to take care of yourself for many years to come."

Chaya looked between them, unsure of what to say or do. "Father?" she asked, her voice with hurt and disbelief. For the man to be silent now, actually considering the offer from John and Aracely, it was enough of an admission to her parents' guilt for her.

"An island of your own. It is a generous offer. More than I was willing to entertain to offer you," Aracely commented as she sipped her tea, her tone with no nonsense.

"How about Aracely and I will give you a moment to yourself, so you can think about all of this, look over all the things in that crate and know that there's no way to turn? Ronon will make sure you won't leave this room." John slowly rose from his seat and held out his hand for Aracely.

Putting her tea down slowly, she stood and joined her husband as they went out to the hall to leave the other family to discuss their situation. "I do not believe they will try to go to war with Atlantica. It would mean suicide for them."

"They know," John nodded. "I just want to give them the time to realize that, and for Chaya to chew them out," he chuckled.

"And what of her? As much as it pains me to say, she appears to have nothing to do with her parents' affairs. It would be wrong of us to punish her for their crimes," she sighed, sitting down onto a servant's chair that had been left outside the dining room doors.

"How about we give her a choice? Stay with her parents, or... well, maybe she could learn a lot from someone, in a certain village..."

Aracely instantly frowned. "I would not dare to have my friends suffer from her petulance. They have done nothing to me to bring them such a burden."

"Fine," John sighed. "What's the other choice? I mean, she needs to learn the right things in life, knowing Chaya, she wouldn't last for a day in a random village."

"This is something that I believe your Teyla would have been perfect for. She knows quite well how to manage a girl such as her, but Chulakka still isn't the safest land if one does not share their blood."

"Teyla's not here," John sulked. "Halling would be great, I'm sure if we'd ask him to take care of her, he'd do it, and I'm sure that she would turn around quickly. That... or... have Fraeir more interested in her."

Aracely raised an eyebrow. "Is he truly that despicable?"

"No," John chuckled. "He's like me, just a bit more... eccentric and scientifically orientated."

"Let us see what she has to say. Perhaps she might have a request worth considering," she offered.

"Yeah... how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I am feeling very well, all things considering," she smiled.

He squatted down and softly kissed her. "I'll be so happy when this is all over."

"You and I both. What do you say we head back in and see what they have decided?"

"Alright," He got up and helped her up from the chair. "But really, if there's crying involved, I'll walk right back out," he chuckled as they walked back into the room. Chaya had switched sides of the table, looking sternly at her parents. "Chaya, I want you to know that none of the options we've given your parents include you. You're always welcome to join in their future, but I want you to know that you will have our support if you decide not to."

Chaya turned from her parents and looked at John and Aracely. "I know we have not gotten on so well, but I do wish to change that, in time. I ask that you may allow me to stay here, with you. Perhaps I can help with your infant when it is born. I wish to do whatever I can to make up my short comings to you and the people."

John looked at Chaya, blinked, and then looked at Aracely before looking back at Chaya. "I don't think..." he started to say before Chaya spoke again.

"Please, John? I always thought that I didn't have family apart from my parents. Had I known about Aracely... you know I would never have hurt her if I had, please? I would really like to stay here, help you and Aracely and get to know each other?"

"I'll leave that to Aracely," John said after a while and then approached Nicholas and Charlotte. "Well?"

"Very well, we'll do whatever you want us to do," Nicholas said tiredly. "I'm getting too old for this, John."

"Don't." He replied and shook his head. "You're welcome to stay the night, but tomorrow, a few of Ronon's men will escort you to Proculus, to the castle to pick up your belongings, and take you to the island off the coast." John continued. "You will also order your entire court to come to Atlantica with all the documents, books and everything else that Aracely and I need."

Aracely had watched Chaya from the moment of her request before nodding slowly. "With the combined resources we can focus on the health of the people before rebuilding a structure between the two lands. Perhaps of use for the council to communicate with the people more efficiently with my John."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on this, Nicholas." John said to the older man as he nodded. "I suggest you retire for the night, you'll have a busy couple of days ahead of you." He walked back towards Aracely and put an arm around her waist as he looked at Chaya. "Tomorrow, Janet is going to help you settle in, give you different chambers and will make sure you'll have enough clothing until your belongs arrive from Proculus. She will also be your shadow for the time being, I hope you don't mind."

Chaya nodded in relief. "That is fine. Anything. I just feel so bad about this, and them."

"We'll see how it goes, good night, Chaya." John gently pulled Aracely towards the door as he nodded at Ronon, who then walked towards Charlotte and Nicholas to show them to their quarters.

The walk back to their bed chamber was quiet. As they neared closer, Aracely looked up at John as she ran a hand over her belly. "You managed to avoid a war. How do you feel about everything now? The work on the well-being of the people just doubled after all."

"I don't know," John said thoughtfully. "It probably won't make much of a difference in the amount of work considering we're still working on improving the well-being of our own people." He opened the doors to their chambers. "We'll see, when we get the documents, in just what kind of a shape Proculus is. Maybe we can reorganize the land there, grow better tasting tea leafs and get the mine operational with healthy people... but we'll see. Right now, I just want to take it easy for a while."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You? Take it easy? I find that difficult to believe that you are capable of such a feat."

"Well, I haven't been into my garden in a long time, so maybe I'm going to do that." John shrugged. "Or help out with building the home for the mothers and children... it doesn't hurt to do physical labor every once in a while. Or maybe find a great stallion for my mare. Or... I don't know... design and build the crib for our child." He waved his hands around as he spoke, closing the door as they entered their chambers.

"So many ambitions for one man. Where will you begin?" she smiled.

"Taking things easy," he shrugged. "You choose." He grinned and put his arms around Aracely. "Or you know, we could start with having some more fun today," John softly kissed the top of her head. "Or, we could go to bed and get some sleep..."

"After all the fun you and I experienced today, I think a full night of sleep is very appropriate. As much as I would like to have more - fun, I simply cannot right now," she sighed, falling onto the bed and laying back still in her garments.

He crawled onto the bed and gently helped her out of her dress. "Alright my love, let's catch up on some much needed sleep," John said after getting out of his own clothes as well and snuggling up against her. "I love you, my beautiful Goddess."

"And I love you my husband," Aracely smiled, content and happy with changes that had occurred in her life since meeting the strange man that came into her village.

John had the sudden realisation that night that everything was going to be alright. Everything that he had feared hadn't come across, in fact, he was doing a better job at being a King than he thought he would do. It helped that he had Aracely standing next to him. He was sure that in time, both Atlantica and Proculus would be thriving again and maybe, in a couple of years, the rest of the Kingdoms would start to see that being different in your ways, didn't necessarily mean that it was a bad thing.

He was amazed by what he and Aracely had accomplished in the few months since his Father passed, and knew that they would continue to do amazing things the rest of their lives. He felt honored that Aracely chose to be with him when he asked, because she gave him the strength to stay true to his beliefs and ideas, instead of sticking to the old ways and old traditions.

It was truly the start of a new era.


	22. Epilogue

Everything worked out in the end. Some time in the new year, Johan Halling was born. Johan, the child of King John and Queen Aracely, future heir to the throne.

Nicholas and Charlotte were banished from Proculus lands and were living exiled on a small island off the coast of Proculus, and their daughter Chaya was now living under King John's roof, receiving the lessons that she needed most, the ones she'd missed, and she worked hard to earn her keep.

Much to King John's surprise, combining two different kingdoms wasn't as hard as he'd imagined. The people of Proculus welcomed the Royal couple with open arms, knowing that their lives would become a lot better now that the old King and Queen were gone.

Queen Aracely's housing for widowed mothers and orphaned children was finished in the summer, turning out to have become a settlement on its own. Aracely loved spending time with the women and children, and did so almost every other day with some of her servants and even Chaya.

As for Aracely's friends in San Franciskus, the village was prospering in the Spring, Danyel and Vala were expecting their second child, and Radell was happy with his rebuilt workshop. Herbalist David had taken over the role of healer of the village after Samanthia's passing. Both John and Aracely were saddened when they heard the news, and that they were not able to attend to her burial. Halling and his wife were graced with a new pregnancy as well.

By the end of the second year of King John's reign, both Atlantica and Proculus were fairing better than before, having opened more trading towards other Kingdoms, the subjects were all healthy and John and Aracely were expecting their second child.

Chaya was eventually courted by Prince Fraeir of Asgardia, and in honor of John and Aracely, for all that they had done for her, they named their first child Johanna Aracely.

Ronon asked John to give his blessing to ask for the hand of one of the servants, Amelia, and both John and Aracely were happy to give it to them.

One by one, each of the former advisers of John's father passed away, such as Meredith, George and Todd, and even though John knew that it was a part of the cycle of life, it was hard to come to terms with it, as it dawned to him that he was now able to really shape the Kingdom to his liking and the way he wanted to reign without interference or objections from days of old.

It was amazing to see how the sapling tree that he and Aracely planted near the Castle lake was growing strong, and they went to the tree almost every month in the Summer.

The halls of the castle in Atlantica were filled with joyous screams and laughter from many children, by the time John and Aracely reigned 15 years, and it was then that King John was happier than ever. His life couldn't be better than it was, and he was still very much in love with his wife, his queen and his soulmate.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
